Rewritten: Pokemon and the Temple of the Sea
by JapanDreamer09
Summary: What if Brendan was in the story instead? Then you get a ten times the fun. BrendanXMay Hoennshipping FINALE!
1. The Treasure

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (ifI did, I would make this fanfiction story into a movie)**

Hi! As you may know, I am JapanDreamer. This is the first story that I have ever posted up so please be nice (--).

This story's basic plot lineis just like the movie **Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea,** only more of a plot twist. I changed the characters and added new ones. If nobody likes this story or thinks that I am plagerizing a "movie" (Is it call plagerizing when you copy some stuff from a movie or a story or both?) then I'll probably cry all night long. (lol) I put a lot of effort in this first chapter so I hope it catches your attention. Remember that this is a Brendan**X**May story.

**PROLOGUE: Part 1**

In the depths of the sea, all was quiet, even the sounds of the strong currents seemed to be absorbed by the vast hollow canyon, leaving a gloomy void of darkness. The eerie silence of the depths gave a feeling of foreboding that something bad is coming. So it was quite a wonder when a shocking blue egg is seen floating by. Such a strange sight indeed. 

The blue egg has a small light blue coat, covering it like a shell. Inside of the egg, there is a small red nucleus in the middle of the blue egg. The red nucleus was revolving around in the nucleus, slowly pulsing like a small heartbeat. The egg seemed to be floating through the water like a balloon in the air, slow and unsure of where to go. As the egg continued to move uncertainty, several schools of water Pokemon came by hitting the egg, ignoring it completely. The Corsola, Chinchou, and Cloysters all passed by without even a glance at the egg, as if they know not of the egg's importance. Suddenly the egg was bumped by a passing Mantine, and the egg was lifted closer to the surface of the water, giving off a sea blue glow from the moon light sky. 

Suddenly a huge light smashed into the water, completely emphasizing the darkness of the sea. All the Pokemon scattered as if they were afraid of this unnatural beam of light that seemed to focus on the egg. There were three helicopters humming loud sounds that seemed to echo in the night sky. After confirming the data from the computer screen, one of the men in the helicopter muttered orders into his headpiece. Down in the depths of the ocean, a huge mechanical hand shot into the water, grabbed the egg, and pulled it out of the dark water and into the submarine where the mechanical hand came from. 

Looking at the screen where the egg is shown, the enormous man in the submarine had a wild and greedy look in his eye. He wore the red clothes in the design that a pirate captain would wear along with the enormous red pirate hat. On top of his hat, there was a small white spiral connected to a diagonal line that pointed to the left side of his hat. He had a long beard, covering half of his face, going down to his feet. The beard is tied by two belts, wrapping the beard around tightly like braids. His clutched his white gloved hands together with excitement, and he moved his feet up and down, making a clunking noise from his boots on the metal hull. A colorful Chartot was perched on this man's shoulder, repeating the words that it heard.

"Captain Phantom," the man, with a forest green bandana with a same white symbol that the red pirate had, said, "the treasure map has been captured successfully." The man punched a few more buttons in front of the computer after the clunking sound of the mechanical hands when it reached back into the submarine's hull.

"Wrak! Treasure map... treasure map," the music bird Pokemon squawked.

"Excellent," the captain said in a raspy pirate voice, "soon the treasure will be ours." The captain got up and with a wild looking grin on his face, left the room to see the egg-"the map to the greatest underwater treasure".

**Author Notes:**

GOOD NEWS! I already have the next 8 chapters written.

BAD NEWS! I won't post the next one up unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter! (lol)

I know it sounds exactly like the movie but I assure you that there extra stuff later on. Please review and no flames. If you don't like the story then don't waste your time to tell everybody that you don't like it. Other than that please review!

PS. I have a hard time describing Phantom. If anybody has a better way to describe him, by all means please tell me. Oh, and I will **not** describe all the Pokemon ingreat detail. If I do, then I will have six paragraphs just trying to describe two Pokemon. If you don't know what one of the Pokemon looks like then GOOGLE it. It will save me a lot of trouble.


	2. Escape! Man Over Board!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (FOR THE SECOND TIME, get it straight)

Prologue 2:

The egg was immediately dropped down into a chute after it has been brought into the submarine. Spinning faster and faster down the chute, the egg came to a complete halt, and dropped into the small glass case that was filled with blue fluid. The egg floated in the case in the middle of the windowless room, and the pair of greedy eyes from the Phantom stared through the clear glass with delight.

"A lot smaller than I thought it would be," Phantom murmured as he observed the egg with great detail. He reached out his white gloved hands to pick up the "specimen", but before he could do that a hand shot towards him, knocking Phantom's hands away. Before Phantom could react, the hands grabbed the glass container and zoomed away. Phantom turned towards to the snatcher and saw that it was one of the crew members that were standing guard right next to him.

"Sorry old man, but I'll be taking this, and be on my way." The 20 year old man stood against the wall while a couple of Phantom's henchmen were surrounding the man. The man had the same uniform as any other henchmen that Phantom has. The man had blond hair that hung low to his shoulder, and goggles that covered eyes.

"Humph...Look's like a rat snuck in." Phantom gruffly said with his eyes still on the egg in the intruder's hand. The intruder looked directly at the Phantom and smiled a sly grin.

"Snuck in? Oh no, I didn't need to sneak in with your horrible security. I simply walked in, and happen to spot this egg," the man taunted back. The Phantom had to frown for a moment before he realized that he was being insulted. Gritting his teeth, Phantom stared into the intruder's face.

"You'remessing with the wrong person... thief," Phantom growled, giving the hand signals to his lackeys. 

"Awrk, messing with wrong person... messing with wrong person," Chartot screeched. The Phantom's lackeys tried to grab the intruder, but he merely jumped into the air. Then using the wall, he pushed against it, and jumped to the door and ran out.

"AFTER HIM!" Phantom roared; the crew members ran to the door as well, tripping and sliding. The thief ran down the hall and climbed up the stairs that led to outside. He removed his goggles and his bandana, throwing them at the ground. His long blond hair flew out. He then used his free hand to dig into his pocket for his walkie-talkie. He pressed a couple a buttons before he put the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Judy, come in," he said to the walkie-talkie. There were small sounds of static before a 20 year old lady voice came out.

"Jack, you there? What took you so long?" a haughty voice asked through the speaker. Jack was relieved to hear the sound of his mission coordinator's voice despite the fact that she sounds angry. He could imagine her in her station with the computer in front of her. She had red hair that curled upward at her shoulder. Behind her square glasses, she had sparkling blue-green eyes that seemed to pierce Jack when he messed up on his practice missions. She was very strict and seemed to want perfection all the time. Jack sighed in his head. _I wonder if she'll let me take her out to dinner if I complete this mission._

"It took them a long time to find it. Anyway we got it now. Now we can start fulfilling the mission," Jack said simply. He continued to run up the stairs as he spoke. His pursuers were gaining on him, and he needed to think of an escape plan fast.

"You have an escape plan right?" Jack winced at this statement. Thank goodness Judy can't see his face.

"Yes, Judy," Jack replied, lying through his teeth. He knows that if he can't escape after this lie, Judy would never forgive him. He remembered the last time that happened. He ended up on cleaning duty for two months.

"Alright, once you get out of there, contact me and our friends should be able to pick you up," Judy said through the phone.

"Roger that Judy."

"Oh and Jack?"  
"Yeah Judy?" Jack's heart started to race with excitement.  
"Try not to die until you get the egg for us. We need you until then. Then your life will no longer be needed."  
"Very funny Judy." Jack disconnected the walkie-talkie and put it back into his pocket. Jack finally saw the metal door that blocked him from the outside. He kicked the door open, and ran out into the sunset sky. The submarine had surfaced out of the water. He hoped that he can find his escape route before he ends up dead. He got to the end of the pirate submarine and looked out of the horizon. He looked around frantically as if he was hoping a boat would appear out of nowhere. Suddenly he spotted a Mantine jumping out of the water.

"Perfect!" Jack pulled out a rectangle looking device. He pulled out the antenna from the device and pushed a button. The antenna started to glow bright white, and Jack rotated the device until the white light became a circle. He then made a throwing motion and the spinning light rushed towards the Mantine. It encircled the Pokemon, causing the light to spin faster and faster until it seemed to disappear inside Mantine; the Pokemon then disappeared into the ocean.

Jack waited calmly as if expecting something even though Phantom and his soldiers came up from behind him. Phantom released two Pokeballs from his belt. _Flash!_ A Pinser and a Parasect came out, clicking their sharp claws.

"This is where you stop boy. I waited for 30 years for that egg, and you're not going to take it away from me," Phantom puffed as his Pokemon came closer and closer to Jack. Jack turned his head toward Phantom and smiled.

"Sorry old man, but I'm afraid I'll be leaving now. I promise to take care of the souvenir that you gave me." Jack gave a wink before he jumped into the sea. Phantom roared with anger, causing Wingulls to scatter in the air.

"Pinser, Hyper Beam at the water; Parasect use Solar Beam! Don't let him get away!" Phantom roared. Pinser and Parasect combined their devastating orb of light into the water, causing it to explode on impact, but after a while, there was no sound except the waves from the ocean. The crew members murmured to each other, wondering what was going on. Phantom gritted his teeth as he looked into the water. 

Suddenly a large flying object came out of the water causing Phantom to jump back with surprise. It was Jack sitting on the flying Mantine. Although it was a wild Pokemon, it obeyed Jack in every command he made. The Pokemon flew into the air and emitted a bright red light, causing Phantom, his Pokemon, and the crew members to scream with pain. Then the light vanished. When Phantom was able to see again, he noticed that both of his Pokemon had spirals in their eyes; the Pokemon were walking as if they were dizzy from a roller coaster ride. 

Jack grinned at his work. Now that he had escape, he will get to land as fast as possible to contact Judy again. Hopefully things will go according to plan, and the egg shall be safely back into its original place

"Confuse Ray," Phantom muttered. That was the attack that Mantine used on his Pokemon. Like the name suggest, it confuses the Pokemon, leaving them helpless. One of the crew members came up to Phantom.

"Shall we pursue the thief?" Phantom shook his head at his crew member's suggestion.

"Pursue! Pursue!" Chartot murmured, also having swirls in it's eye.

"Don't worry about it. Send out all our spies to search for this man. He can't have gone too far. We know where he will be when the egg has hatched," Phantom grinned. Perhaps this will not put him behind schedule. The egg will not hatch immediately, and what's more fun than a hide and seek game with this thief. Either way the egg will lead him to the greatest underwater treasure of all time. Phantom grinned as he thought about the intruder. _Don't you dare think you got away from Phantom's wrath yet thief._

**JapanDreamer's Special News**

For people who are asking, this prolouge is in two parts. (to make a cliff hanger) The next one has Brendan and all the other characters.

Please review! I only got 2 reviews on the first day (lol)! I had to break my promise because I feel like I need to give out the second part of the prolouge.

Thanks to Jarkes and the Shadow of ... yeah...for giving me such nice reviews (and my only reviews so far TT)

Again please review and no flames that will tick me off and break all of your bones (literally...jk) Tell me how to make the story better (the sooner the better)

PS. I don't really like my title (if you have a better one... tell me). ANDdo you know where I can find a place where I can watch the real Pokemon and Temple of the Sea? That way I can be as accurate as possible in the story.


	3. Where's Water When You Need it?

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Pokemon (The future told me that I will on Feb. 30) (best friends with those who get this joke)

I decided to let this chapter out early. However don't expect anymore quick updates. I have homework just like everybody else here on fanfiction, so consider this as a double bonus for you.

Now first off I want to apologize to **shadow of hell **for not writing your complete name. I didn't mean to "censor it"? I had a flu (and when I get sick, I can barely function) and I still had to go to some party. So I didn't have time or the ability to check my grammar (which still sucks by the way and I am amazed that I even managed to write without too much error). I apologize and to make it up for you I will say this right now- "THANK YOU, **THE SHADOW OF HELL** FOR REVIEWING!" (hope you feel better right now)

Now for the next chapter... It has Brendan, yeah! Oh, by the way, there is no Ash or Brock in this story, only May and Max as the other two main characters. Why? Because I said so! And having too many characters make it hard for me to figure out who should say what. 

There is no Team Rocket in this story either. Why? Because I am sick of watching them in every single episode of them saying their slogan and trying to capture Pikachu or one of those Pokemon that gets the spotlight in that particular episode. I know there are people out there who love Team Rocket, but sorry, I just don't want to have them in here. (please don't hurt me)

Now on to the story!

Chapter 1:

It was hot. Extremely hot... So hot that even Brendan, an 11 year old Pokemon trainer and researcher who had been in harsher weather, was tired of walking with the blazing heat burning down on his neck. Brendan looked back dully at the rest of his two friends who are sluggishly walking, even slower than he was. Even with his poor eyesight, Brendan can see the hot glares from the two pairs of eyes, knowing that it wasn't just the heat that was burning at him with anger.

May Maple, 11 years old and the only girl in the group, was staggering underneath the heat, sweat dripping down from her red bandana which was tied on her head. She used her gloved hands to push back her brown hair which stuck out, into two bangs which curled up around her chin, of her bandana. Her bandana is decorated with a white Pokeball. However, right now her hair seemed to drop down from heat exhaustion, sticking to her cheeks. May wore a red short sleeve shirt that matched the color of her bandana over a longer white shirt. She wore short black pants that went to her thigh, and black socks to go with her red and white shoes. Around her waist was a small yellow compartment bag which contains all of her Pokemon and accessories. She was the group's only Pokemon Coordinator, and while she is sweet most of the time, she has a bad temper that can be easily lit when provoked. Right now, if it wasn't for the heat, Brendan would bet that May would start screaming at him for suggesting this "stupid" path that he, Brendan, "guaranteed" to be the fastest way for them to get to their next destination.

Max Maple, May's seven years old brother, was hunched over from the heat, trying to wipe the sweat off of his glasses. His navy blue hair was also soaked with perspiration. His green short sleeved shirt outside of a white shirt which has its collar sticking out and brown pants that went down to his knee. He was holding his yellow backpack on his back as if the weight was too much, and he keeps groaning nonstop. In one of his pockets, Max was carrying the PokeNav which the group uses to determine where their location is. Unlike Brendan or May, Max doesn't have a single Pokemon, but when it comes to Pokemon data, Max knows everything. Well, not as much as Brendan who is the son of the Pokemon researcher, Professor Birch.

Surprisingly, it was Brendan's dad who asked Brendan to join May and Max on their journey as a companion even though Professor Birch knew that Brendan was having a tough time trying to squeeze in his dad's Pokemon capturing requests and Brendan's Gym Leader battles. Brendan guessed from the beginning that it was actually May's and Max's dad, the fifth gym leader of Hoenn, Norman, who had requested that Brendan watched over Norman's two children, and Brendan couldn't blame Norman for being so worried. May is completely hopeless when it comes to traveling and her sense of direction was awful. Brendan ended up being the one to decide the route that the group will make every time. Of course, Max is too young to be traveling alone, let alone with a person who has "no sense" in direction. The good thing was that it wasn't too awkward for Brendan to travel with them. After all, Brendan's dad is good friends with May's dad; therefore, Brendan and May became childhood friends ever since they were little. So beside the continuous arguments that Brendan and May have frequently, the three of them got along just fine.

_There's going to be another argument today once we get out of this heat._ Brendan thought, sighing at the fact. He can't seem to get along with May as well as when they were young. Perhaps it's because Brendan spent most of his time, as he got older, researching Pokemon for his dad, leaving Brendan more mature than an average 11 years old kid. May wanted to do so much random activities, like shopping for new items for her next Pokemon contest or trying out that new ramen shop that is giving out free samples, that Brendan thought was ridiculous and a waste of time on their schedule. However, when Brendan told May this for the first time, it just led into a LOUD and DULL argument about the importance of contests and the once in a life time chance that a shop would be giving out free samples. He certainly didn't want to deal with that again, but he refuses to back down from an argument, especially with a girl like May.

Brendan was the type of person who didn't want to deal with unnecessary arguments of complaints. He prefers to travel alone for this reason, but since his dad asked...oh well. He pushed his black bandana, with a red Pokeball symbol on it and is tied around his forehead, back which is connected to a white cloth that covers his entire head. Small strands of black hair escaped from the cloth, billowing in the dry wind. Brendan immediately snatched the escaped hair and stuffed it back into his hat. Brendan is extremely conscious of keeping his black hair inside his cloth hat... ever since that incident... Even on a hot day like this, Brendan refuse to take off his hat even though it was creating a lot of humidity inside and literally melting his head. Brendan is starting to wish that he was not wearing so much black which was making it feel hotter. Slightly taller than most 11 year olds, including May, he was wearing a black long sleeve jacket which has the same red Pokeball symbol on his bandana. He was also wearing long black pants that went down to his ankles. Brendan has red and black running shoes that were dusty from the many travels. On his back, he had his own yellow backpack with one strap that went across his chest. Brendan had designed these clothes to be weather proof and comfortable, unfortunately right now they are just making Brendan feel hotter.

"Brendan, how long will it be before we get to the next town?" Max asked in a raspy voice, "I'm really thirsty." The group's water supply had already drained out, and even though Brendan and May used their water Pokemons to refill their water bottles, the Pokemon were already tired from the numerous summoning and preferred to stay in their Pokeball compartment to escape the heat.

"I dunno, at this rate probably a couple of hours till we get there," Brendan replied in a strained voice. _Uh oh, wrong thing to say._ Brendan's comment suddenly caused May to start yelling like crazy and even the heat couldn't stop her from expressing her anger.

"A COUPLE OF HOURS!" May yells in a hoarse voice. She stopped in the middle of the road, refusing to move any further, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WALKING IN THIS HEAT. I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER ALL DAY AND I AM THIRSTY! AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT TO SUGGEST THAT WE TAKE THIS STUPID PATH! YEAH, YOU GUESSED IT! IT IS YOUR FAULT, BRENDAN BIRCH!" Max immediately backed away from his sister and started to walk ahead to the top of the hill as if hoping the town was just up ahead so his sister won't have to yell anymore. Brendan, however, stopped in his track and turned to face the angry face of May. Brendan didn't blame May for feeling this way, hot and tired, but he couldn't hold back his anger at the fact that May was blaming that everything was his fault when that was not entirely true.

"My fault?" Brendan asked with his red ruby eyes wide open in astonishment, "MY fault? First of all, you got a couple of things wrong. _I_ was not the one who wanted get to the town as fast as possible. I simply said that this path was the quickest way, and, unfortunately, there is no water for miles _until_ we reach the city. _I_ suggested that we take the path in the forest even though it takes an extra hour or two. BUT apparently some red bandana little girl wanted to take this path because there was an "_all you can eat_" ramen buffet in that town we're going to that she SOO wants to try out and couldn't wait an extra hour. I suggest you go talk to her and explain how you feel about this situation, and maybe she'll apologize for insisting that we take this "stupid" path." 

Brendan watches his friend as her face got redder and redder. Whether it was from the heat or from embarrassment or both, Brendan can't tell, but he wasn't going to apologize for his rude statement just yet. He was feeling just as hot tempered in this heat as May is. Before May could reply an insult to Brendan, Max came hurrying down the slope of the road. His wide eyes behind his glasses were filled with excitement.

"Great news! I found-," Max exclaimed, but before he could continue, May interrupted him.

"You found a place where I could dump Brendan's dead body after I finish with him?" she asked scornfully, shooting a deadly look at Brendan. Feeling the tension between the two trainers now, Max looked at Brendan and May with uneasiness. Always being caught up in the middle of their arguments, Max tries to avoid answering these types of questions, and he always look at Brendan for help since Brendan is usually the first one who stops arguing. Brendan, ignoring May's insulting question, looked at Max.

"Well, what's the big news?" Brendan asked sighing as if he was annoyed that Max had interrupted their "conversation". Secretly Brendan is hoping that Max has really good news that can cool May's temper down because Brendan doesn't think he can take any more of May's wrath of anger nor does he want to see if May's threat about his body will really come true.

Max looked at Brendan with relief and said proudly, "I found water."

**JapanDreamer Super Special Awesome News!**

OOOOHHH! another cliff hanger... unless you watched the movie. If there are some things you can't understand in the chapter, let me know. I am trying to do character development here because I think it is important, even if it takes me 3 hours trying to figure out a way to describe each character. 

To clarify some things, I use manga and anime to make Brendan's personality and background. May and Max are going to be the same as in the anime.

Just being random, I had a dream that I had no reviews for this fanfiction, even though I posted all of my chapters (TT) (I wonder what that means?)

You know while I'm here let me tell you something weird about the movie. You see all of the characters out there burning in the sun (just like in my fanfiction). You would THINK that they would summon their water Pokemon to cool them down just like the episode in Azela Town (in Johto where the Slowpokes live), but NOOO, they had to complain through out the whole trip about no water. (I think there is something wrong with this picture...)

Anyways, thank you The Shadow of Hell (I got it right this time, yeah me!) again, and Jarkes (I'll think about the title you gave me, but I think it's a little bit too long) for reviewing. 

Please review and no flames.

-JapanDreamer


	4. New Character

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon (why would I write this fanfiction if I did?)

This chapter is for this week. I will try to post up new chapters each Sunday. This is probably one of my longest chapters. I usually only do 2-3 pages so I can update faster. This is an important chapter so READ IT!

I added some jealously because what's romance without a bit envy from May. A new character shows up (I won't tell who because it will spoil the chapter.) and just to let you know, I'm dragging out the story a bit before I get to the real plot because I want to show some Hoennshipping (so there!). If you are disappointed how slow I am, I'll let you know right now that it will take about 7 chapters before the real story begins. You can wait for about seven weeks before you actually get to the good stuff or you could just read the chapters right now.

Now on to chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

"You have got to be kidding me." Brendan stood in at the top of the rocky hill, looking down at what appears to a defying gravitational phenomenon. On the bottom of the hill, there were giant spheres of water just floating in the air. There was purple glow that surrounded the large bubbles. Judging by the light, Brendan guesses that somebody down there is using physic Pokemon to lift up the water spheres that was created by water Pokemon. _But why?_ The look of the clear water just floating up there in the sky was enough to make Brendan's mouth drool. As if thinking of the same thing, Max wiped his mouth, and then he immediately hurried down the rocky path faster than Rapidash towards the miraculous miracle. Brendan hurried down after Max, but when Brendan looked back and saw May having a hard time climbing down the steep hill, he stopped and stretched out his hand towards May. Now that they found water they can drink, Brendan was in a better mood and because of this, and he decided to offer his hand to help May, as a sign of apology from the rude comment he made earlier. May looked suspiciously at the Brendan's hand, but before May could make a decision, Brendan, too anxious to wait, immediately grabbed May's hand, and he slowly dragged May down the hill, carefully finding good footings for them to use.

"Come on Slowpoke!" Brendan said with impatience. He continued to look at the water spheres with a thirsty look in his eye.

It was a good thing that Brendan was ahead of May while holding her hand, or else he would have seen May blushing as she stared happily at her hand that is linked with Brendan's. _It has been a while since he offered his hand for me. _

The last time Brendan held her hand was four years ago when Brendan was teaching her how to climb trees. He would first climb up the tree and then offer his hand to her so she could get up as well. Although May never got the hang of climbing trees and ended up ripping up her new pink dress that day, May still remembers holding onto Brendan's hand. His hand was covered with bandages and many scars from playing outside, but his hold was gentle. For some reason, all of May's anger towards Brendan seemed to have washed away. All she felt was the warm connection between her hand and Brendan's.

When they finally reached to the bottom of the hill, Brendan immediately released his hand from May and ran up towards the water spheres, leaving May all by herself. _So much for connection_ May thought. She sighed and tired to ignore the feelings she just had. As she continued to walk and observe the water spheres, May noticed Brendan talking to a dark-skin girl who was wearing blue jeans and a pink spaghetti strap. The girl had long blue hair that was strangely tied into a bow. _How in the world did the girl do that?_ May then noticed that Max was standing next a huge water sphere, and using only his lips, started to drink the floating water with relish. As May got closer, she suddenly realizes that the floating spheres had water Pokemons swimming around. Seel, Dewgong, Whishcash, Seaking, and other water Pokemon are enjoying their little playground. Some of the Pokemon, feeling bored after a while, jumped from their water sphere to another one, displaying rainbows of distortion in the sky. On the ground there was a Meditite and a Medicham that were sitting on the ground with their legs crossed while a bluish glow surround them. As she stood mesmerize at this amazing wonder, May heard Brendan's laughter, and she looked around and saw Brendan still talking the girl, apparently laughing at a joke she just made. For some reason May felt really uncomfortable seeing Brendan talking with ease to the girl. Feeling like she needed to do something, May started walking towards Brendan and the girl. Noticing May now, Brendan smiled and waved at May, causing the girl to look over and see May for the first time. The girl's turquoise eyes looked at May's sapphire eyes with interest and curiosity.

"Hey, May! This is Hiromi. She said that we can drink some water from the water spheres, if you want." Without explaining anymore, Brendan joined Max and both started to slurp down the floating water nonstop. The Gorebyss, inside the water sphere that Brendan and Max were drinking from, looked offended by the fact that strangers were sucking up her playground dry, so the Gorebyss decided to remove these intruders by using her water gun. Hiromi giggled at Brendan and Max when both of them got splashed in the face. Brendan's bandana got loose, revealing some of his black hair, while Max's glasses got soaked. May couldn't help but to giggle as well as Brendan try to put his bandana back in place to hide his dripping black hair and Max was trying to wipe his glasses dry.

"Hi, as your friend Brendan said before, I'm Hiromi." The tanned girl smiled, revealing pearly white teeth, and stretched out her hand as a sign of friendship. May took the girl's hand and shook it. _She looks okay_ May thought once they released the handshake. Hiromi smiled, glad that she made _another_ new friend, and suddenly from the trailer behind her a couple a dark tanned people came up to see what was going on. One was a lady who looked like Hiromi's older sister. The other two were men, one with long wavy blue hair who is about 29 years old and the other was a short thin old man with a gray beard that stuck out like a Shiftry's nose.

"Who are these people, Hiromi?" The tall lady asks kindly. Like Hiromi, she had turquoise eyes which have a questioning look in them. Meanwhile the other two men were looking at Brendan and Max, both who were still trying to dry their clothes from the water gun.

"Oh! Hi mom," Hiromi said to the lady next to her, (_Oh,_ May thought, _so the lady is her mom_.) "These people just came by for some water. Anyway," Hiromi said, addressing to May now, "this is my mom, Mina, my dad, Kai, and my grandpa, Ship. We are circus performers who use water Pokemon." _Now that makes sense with all of these water spheres and vast amount of water Pokemon._ May thought as she looked around. Before May could say anything about herself, Brendan started to introduce himself first.

"Hi, nice to meet you; my name is Brendan; I'm a Pokemon trainer and researcher. I'm sorry about intruding at your place, but we were really thirsty and we couldn't find any water. We just happen to spot this place so...," Brendan looked at May and Max as if waiting for them to introduce themselves. Max wiped his glasses and put them back on before he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Max. Like Brendan said, I apologize for bothering you guys and asking for water," then feeling he had to say something about himself like Brendan did, Max said, "I am not a Pokemon trainer yet, but I will be later..." Max sighed at this thought, and May couldn't blame him. Watching so many of Brendan's exciting Pokemon battles is enough to make any kid feel relentless. May feels her blood boil with excitement every time she saw Brendan battling. It was amazing how he battle, using logic and swiftness, but his eyes were probably the scariest thing about Brendan when he is battling. Most of the time, Brendan's face is relaxed when he battles, but his eyes seems to glow with anger. Luckily, the anger in his eyes seem distant and far away, but there were times when the anger seems strong enough to burn down anything in its path, just like that time when-

"May!" May snapped out of her dreamlike state and notice that everybody else was waiting for her to introduce herself. Feeling embarrass, May immediately blushed red. Brendan looked curiously at May's face, wondering what was wrong.

"Hi, my name is May, as you probably already know, and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," May said, looking at Hiromi and her family.

"Really!?" Hiromi asked, looking wide eyed with excitement.

"Yeah, I am," May said feeling delighted to know that another person admires Pokemon Coordinators.

"Wow that is cool! A person that had just recently joined our circus is also a Pokemon Coordinator too! You should meet her." Hiromi said with excitement.

"What?!" Brendan and May said at the same time. _A Coordinator out here in the middle of nowhere?_ Suddenly, as if right on cue, a girl with papers in her hands came out of the trailer that was behind the family. The girl had a swimmer's cap on her head with cerulean blue hair that is worn in pigtails sticking out. She was wearing a white long sleeve jacket with a pink shirt underneath. She wore navy blue athletic shorts that went down to her knees, and floating next to her, was a Misdreavus, the ghost Pokemon.

"Hiromi! I thought of a really neat idea how we should do the next performance. Here I've written down the formation and the design layout and-" The girl stopped, looking at something with wide eye shock. Totally confused, May and Max followed the direction where the girl's eyes went, and saw that she was staring at Brendan, and even more amazing, Brendan was also staring at the girl with incredulity as well.

"Brendan Birch, is that you?" The girl asked with wonder.

"Crystal Clearwater?" Brendan asked, equally amazed.

"Do you guys know each other?" Hiromi asked confusingly. Brendan and Crystal merely nodded as they continued stared at each other.

"Me and Brendan have known each other for a while when we were training to be researchers," Crystal said shyly, and suddenly looked down at her white sneakers, as if she was uncomfortable. Brendan immediately blushed and started to cough from embarrassment.

_Okay, things are getting weirder now. _Max thought looking at amazement at the two trainers attitudes. Crystal's Misdreavus, recognizing Brendan, floated towards him. Brendan, out of habit, reached out his hand and stroked Misdreavus's ghostly hair. Max was amazed how Misdreavus immediately purred and cuddle close to Brendan like a Skitty, after all most ghost type Pokemons are extremely shy even among friends. Max turned his head towards May to ask her if she knew who was this girl, but immediately stopped when he saw May's disturbed face. Her sapphire eyes were staring with intensity at Crystal who, thankfully, didn't seem to notice this rude gesture.

_I take that back, NOW things are getting weirder._ Max looked uneasily at May, but to his huge relief, Hiromi asked, "Um, Crystal, what were you saying about the performance?" Crystal, Brendan, and May snapped out of their states, and Crystal immediately started to go into detail about her idea.

"Oh yeah, um... I was thinking that since you and your parents will be on the tower to jump into the water spheres, maybe you could..." Crystal and Hiromi huddled together to talk about the detail plans from Crystal's paper. Kai and Mina joined their daughter as they continued to listen to Crystal. Looking at his family, Ship nodded approvingly, and then turned to the three travelers.

"Why don't you guys cool down from this heat and get a glass of water while we discuss our performance?" Ship asked, waving his hand towards the trailer. The thought of air conditioners and water seemed to appeal to Max, Brendan, and May, who still hasn't had a glass of water to drink yet. Ship joined his family while Max hurried inside the trailer. May decided to stay behind Brendan, watching him carefully. Brendan looked uncertain whether or not he should go into the trailer or wait for Crystal outside. However, when he noticed Crystal waving at him and mouthing _I'll be there later_, he looked relieved and head into the trailer. May stood in front of the door alone, not understanding what's happening to her. All she knows is the boiling anger that was bubbling inside of her is starting to become too much. After taking another quick glance at Crystal, who seemed to be enjoying herself, May opened the door leading into the trailer, and soon the cool blast of wind immediately relieved her anger a bit.

Inside the trailer was a room with two bed bunks that had small curtains. In the middle of the room was a small table where three glasses of water stood and a large pitcher of water. Well, actually one glass of water now since Brendan and Max already snatched theirs. May sat down in one of the chairs at the wall, and drank her cup of water.

"Hey Brendan," May asked after she drank a small sip of her water. She placed the water down on the table and looked directly into Brendan.

"Yeah?" Brendan asked after filling his glass with more water, ignoring May's eyes. May was silent for a moment, not sure how to approach the topic, but she decided to start simple and then let Brendan elaborate.

"Um... you know Crystal right?" May asked this question in a calm manner.

"Yeah," Brendan said as he continued to drink more water, and Max, who was sitting on the bottom bunk and taking off his shoes, looked up now with interest about the topic May bought up. May waits patiently for a while to see if Brendan would continue to about Crystal, but Brendan, thinking that May just wanted a "yes" or "no" answer, didn't continue and started to rummage through his backpack for his water bottle to fill it with water that is now provided.

May couldn't take the silence from Brendan anymore and blurted out, "Well, who is sh-!" May was suddenly interrupted by a small looking weasel that crashed into the table before jumping into Max's lap. Sitting on Max's lap, the weasel immediately started to lick Max's face, causing Max to laugh.

"Whoa, it's a Buizel!" Brendan exclaimed with excitement standing up to take a closer look, "It's a water Pokemon that can only be found in the Sinnoh region." Brendan then started ranting off about the Pokemon's condition, attacks, and abilities, causing May to smile. Brendan hasn't changed a bit. Even when they were little, Brendan would rant on about different Pokemon and their conditions. To some, it may look like arrogance, but May knew that Brendan loves to share things he learned from his dad. Brendan was like a miniature Pokedex.

Suddenly the Buizel jumped off of Max's lap and climbed up to the top bed, which has curtains covering it. Buizel pushed the curtains back to reveal a canister. Then it pushed the red button and the bottom of the canister, and the canister turned from black to clear, revealing a blue egg-shaped substance.

The blue oval substance emitted a blue light, attracting May's eyes. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of it; it was as if something was calling out to her. Brendan and Max were also at awe at the sight. Although the other two didn't notice, Brendan could feel that something alive was in that canister, but what is it? The three travelers could've stared at the blue oval shape forever, but suddenly, Kai appeared and pulled the curtains back, dispelling the moment. Kai put Buizel on the ground and it immediately left the room. May suddenly realized that Hiromi, Mina, and Ship were standing in the room as well and saw the canister when it revealed the substance it contained. All of the members of the family were looking at each other with nervousness.

"Sorry, but we have something we need to discuss; Crystal is outside working on the performance with the Pokemon and we thought that, since it's dangerous to sleep outside, if you like, you can spend the night here," Kai explained. May nodded and saw Brendan and Max nodded as well, but they both still had confusion on their faces. She could tell that they, too, could not understand why Kai would not explain what was in the container. Kai and Mina started to discuss with Brendan and May about sleeping arrangements while Hiromi and Ship went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. Throughout the conversation, Brendan had two questions floating in his mind. _Why did Kai shut the curtains without explaining what is in the canister, and why are the other family members looking at us with uneasiness?_ Brendan didn't know what was going on, but he's going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

**Author's Notes**

I bet you never saw Crystal/Marina coming. (heh, I'm good) I put her in the story because a special friend/editor requested it, and I put Crystal in to show how kind I am (lol). I also put her in because I made most of Crystal's background from the manga (except for the coordinator part) (for people who never read it, READ IT NOW! Crystal is way better in the manga than in the anime version of - aka Marina). Since Crystal is like her manga self, I thought Brendan should know her since they both work with a researcher. Oh! Crystal's last name is made up because the manga didn't tell me what was her last name. It would be kind of awkward if Crystal said Brendan's full name and Brendan only said Crystal's first name.

Don't worry Hoennshippers, I promise Crystal and Brendan will not be together. In fact Crystal won't be in this story for too long. I thought it would be funny if May got jealous for a bit.

Now what is this?! The egg is back! (oops, spoilers...) I just followed up with the movie. The next couple of chapters will be random jealousy and Hoennshipping before we start with the performance. (for people who don't know what I'm talking about watch the movie for a bit or READ ON if I already posted the chapters.)

I will put some Contest performances because I feel like I should since May and Crystal are Coordinators.

Now Thank you **The Shadow of Hell** and **Jarkes** for reviewing (you thought I forgot about you huh?) You make me feel really happy that there are people out there who enjoy reading my fanfiction. I just wish there are more people reviewing... sigh... PLEASE REVEIEW AND NO FLAMES!! So I know there are people out there who love me!

I'll see you next Sunday.

Signing off,

JapanDreamer


	5. The Morning Show

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (Why would I want to own Pokemon and make millions of dollars and be world wide famous) (notice how I'm being sarcastic right now)

THANK YOU GOD! I HAVE ANOTHER REVIEWER! SO TO CELERBRATE, I'M GIVING OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY! Thank you **grammaguy** for reviewing. You made my day today! **the shadow of the hell** and **Jarkes**, you guys too!

If you haven't noticed yet, I believe that reviewers, you guys, are very important. That is why in every chapter, I will dedicate my thanks to you . I bold your names as well to show that you are as important as the disclaimer notice (lol). But seriously thank you for reviewing. I mean would a writer keep writing a story if he never got feedback or a thank you comment? That's how important you guys are. So now that I've finished praising you guys, on to the next chapter!

Now this chapter has more Crystal in it. I know, I know I promised Hoennshipping, but since Crystal is not going to be here for the entire story, I thought I put Crystal in this chapter more. DO NOT WORRY!

This is one of my longest chapters, so scratch out what I said in the last chapter. I can't guarrantee that I will have chapters this long everytime, but for now enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

Small rays of sunlight poured into the trailer, and Brendan snapped his eyes wide open. Brendan was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor next to May's. He patted his black hair and immediately put on his hat, afraid that somebody would see it. He was wearing his black t-shirt and short black pants as his sleeping clothes. As he stretched himself, Brendan noticed that May, who was snoring softly in her sleep, had managed to change into her red pajamas despite the fact that they stayed up most of the night trying to arrange where they will sleep. Apparently everybody was still asleep which not a surprise at all. Out of habit, Brendan wakes up really early in the morning to prepare the upcoming journey, so that when May and Max finally woke up to get ready, they could all leave immediately. Brendan and May slept on the floor, and Max was sleeping on the bottom bunk in the room while Crystal, Hiromi and her family were sleeping in the other room. Knowing that there isn't really much to do, Brendan got up, changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth. He was about to reach the door when he suddenly remembered about yesterday's event.

Then, feeling a little curious after yesterday, he stopped and slowly went back to where Max was sleeping. He stepped over May and quietly walked over to the bunks, and then he opened the curtains on the top bunk. To his surprise, the container was gone, leaving a bed with only numerous of empty boxes. _They must have put it away after seeing us looking at it_ Brendan thought. Deciding that he will ask later, Brendan went back to the door, and step out into the sunlight.

The sun was just on the horizon, painting the sky with pink and purple. _Today is going to be a good day_ Brendan thought as he sniffed the air. Spending most of your time in the environment researching can really transform you into a weather man. Brendan suddenly realize that someone else was here. He spun around and notice in about a couple of feet away was a clown who was stretching his hands out while Woopers walked on his right arm, onto the shoulders, and back down through the clown's other hand. The Woopers kept doing this game over and over again. The clown was wearing a blue pirate hat with red curly hair sticking out. He was wearing sunny yellow and white striped pajama looking outfit with huge cotton buttons. His face was painted with star shapes. _Weird, what's a clown doing here?_ Brendan thought, but then he remember that Hiromi's family were circus performers, so seeing a clown should be no big deal. The clown suddenly noticed Brendan looking at him, causing the Woopers to halt at their little game. The clown smiled and waved, and Brendan did the same thing. The clown then went off and into the small shed that was next to the trailer. The Woopers followed the clown in a straight line. Now that the clown was gone, Brendan walked down to the middle of the field where the water spheres were yesterday, and lay on the ground, staring into the atmosphere, watching the sky slowly change from pink to blue. He sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. Brendan put his hand onto his forehead as if he has a headache. Somehow all seems right in the world right now, but something...something is coming, like a huge thunderstorm; whatever it was, Brendan would just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, a huge cold shock came through Brendan's cheek. Brendan immediately jumped up, rubbing his cheek. He heard a giggle and saw Crystal standing next to him holding the two cold sodas, one of them that she used to press against Brendan's cheek. Crystal held out the drink which Brendan accepted, and then she sat down on the ground, drinking her soda while she watched the sun rise. Brendan sat down next to Crystal after he opened his soda can. A breeze came by, causing the surroundings to feel calm and relaxing.

"Where Misdreveous?" Brendan asked.

"Oh she still asleep, you know how ghost Pokemon are, they prefer to sleep in late after playing around at night," Crystal remarked. Soon the sun came up completely, washing the land with sunlight.

"Anyway, you're up early; I happened to notice that you came outside and decided to follow you," Crystal remarked as she took a sip from her soda can. She hugged her legs as another wind came blasting through. Brendan moved closer to her, putting his arm around her, so she won't feel to cold. Crystal looked at Brendan with grateful bluish-green eyes, causing Brendan to blush from embarrassment and withdrew his arm immediately. While Brendan was pulling down his bandana over his eye to hide in his nervousness, Crystal had a look of disappointed in her eyes, but she immediately hid it when Brendan turned his eyes towards her, and she continued to look at the sky.

"Say, how have you been doing?" Brendan asked as he finished up his soda.

"Great! I really love Pokemon Contests. They are so much fun. I managed to get into the Grand Festival, but I lost in the semifinals," Crystal sighed in dismay, disappointed at this thought.

"But that great!" Brendan exclaimed, "May made it in the Grand Festival too, and became the top eight, and she told me that there are so many good competitors. Even though she lost, she is determined to win in the next Grand Festival." Crystal noticed that Brendan's eyes shined with pride as if he was the one who went the Grand Festival.

"May did pretty well, huh?" Crystal said smiling. After helping Brendan out so much in the past, Crystal could pretty much understand what Brendan is thinking.

"Yeah! May could've won, but it was her first time in the Grand Festival so she is not as experienced enough. May didn't like Pokemon back when she was little after meeting some Tentacools when swimming. When I joined her later, I was really shock to see that she grew to love Pokemon. She still is a bit naïve about battling, but she is really passionate about contests." Brendan smiled, remembering May's Grand Festival battle. Crystal smiled, and then remembers to say something important.

"Oh yeah, you know my Wani-Wani?" Crystal asked with excitement.

"Oh, your Crocnaw. How is he?"

"Well he's now a Feraligator." Brendan's eyes were wide open with shock as he tried to digest this new piece of information.

"NO WAY!" Brendan said looking excited. He jumped up to his feet, and before Crystal knew, he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up.

"Show me, show me!" Brendan said, his eyes opened with excitement like a child. Crystal giggled. Brendan hadn't change one bit. He is always excited about Pokemon. Maybe that's why he is such fun guy to hang around with.

"Okay, hold your Ponytas!" Crystal replied, and grabbed a Pokeball from her belt. She pressed the button in the middle, causing it to expand, and then she threw it into the air. A flash of light came out from the Pokeball and landed onto the ground. A giant blue alligator appeared, standing on its two legs. The Pokemon was two times bigger than Crystal herself; in fact Brendan only reached up to Wani-Wani's shoulders. Crystal's Pokemon snapped its jaw as it smelled the air. Then it noticed the small boy and immediately smiled its toothy grin.

"Wani-Wani! Long time no seen!" Brendan yelled raising his hand into a high-five form. Feraligator put its hand up as well and slapped Brendan's palm.

"Ouch! Too much power! You've gotten stronger than before." Brendan grimaced as he shook his hand from the pain. Wani-Wani gave an embarrass smile, and Crystal jumped onto Wani-Wani's shoulder.

"HEY! How about I show you the idea that I gave to Hiromi on the performance there going to have tomorrow?" Crystal asked, "I put a bit of my Coordination performance with it as well."

"Really?! That's amazing!" Brendan started jumping up and down like a kid. Crystal couldn't help giggling again. Once a kid, always a kid.

"Okay, but I need your Ralts and Feebas to do the trick. Normally I use Medicham or Meditite to do the physic trick and one of Hiromi's water Pokemon to play in the water sphere, but since there asleep..." Crystal shrugged as she jumped down from Feraligator's shoulder.

"Oh, uh... sure, but my Ralts evolved into a Kirila," Brendan said, feeling awkward that he hadn't say anything about his Pokemon, "Oh yeah, and that Feebas I caught, it evolved into Milotic." Brendan sighed, wishing he told Crystal sooner. Like May, Crystal was probably going to be mad that he didn't inform her earlier. One time, while Brendan was traveling with May, he casually mentioned to May and Max that he went to a ramen shop a couple of hours ago where they were giving out free Pokeblocks, and May literally flipped out and ran to the store, only to come back with a disappointed look on her face. Apparently the store ran out. _WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME EARLIER STUPID!! _The yelling lasted all the way till midnight, and the next day, Brendan and Max suffered a headache while May had to talk with a hoarse voice.

"Really? That's awesome! You got to show me!" Crystal had an anticipated look on her face, making Brendan relieve that he would not have to suffer another headache. Brendan, sighing with relief now, took two Pokeballs from his belt and threw them into the air, two flashes of light appeared. A long peach colored snake with a blue mermaid tail and a green Pokemon with a ballerina tutu on appeared from the bright flashes.

"WOW! HOW CUTE!" Crystal bended down to observe the two beautiful Pokemon. Kirlia's large red eyes look at Crystal with recognition. It held out its long thin green arm, and Crystal took the hand and shook it. Milotic raised its head as it stared into the sky. The sun caused Milotic's fur to sparkle, and it started to sway its long blue tail like a fan. Milotic was too busy making sure that she hadn't dirtied herself that she didn't notice Wani-Wani staring at her with wonder.

"Hey there Milotic!" Crystal turned to look at the mystical Pokemon. Milotic turned her head towards Crystal and gave a small shy smile. Crystal couldn't believe that Brendan managed to evolve his unattractive Feebas into the most beautiful water Pokemon to have ever existed. It took a lot of trust and of course lots of berries to enhance Feebas's condition.

"Alright then, listen closely Brendan!" Brendan nodded looking serious now. Milotic and Kirlia looked at the two trainers with curiosity, wondering why they were summon out of their Pokeballs. Wani-Wani kept staring at Milotic.

"I will tell Wani-Wani to use Hydro Pump; I want Kirlia to use Psychic to form a water sphere from the Hydro Pump. Then I want Milotic to jump into the water sphere. From there, I'll show you my special Coordination appeals." Brendan nodded seriously like a little school boy, causing Crystal to laugh.

"Alright then Wani-Wani! Use Hydro Pump!" Nothing. Crystal immediately fell to the ground (anime-style) with embarrassment. Confused, both trainers looked at Wani-Wani and noticed that he was still looking at Milotic as if he was entranced.

"Wani-Wani!" Crystal yelled, getting angry now. Feraligator snapped out of his entrancement, and, after turning bright red from embarrassment, used a powerful Hydro Pump into the air. The gallons of water came out of Feraligator's mouth. At that moment, Brendan ordered a Psychic from Kirlia. Kirlia's eyes turned electric blue and summoned its strength to turn the powerful blast of water into a smooth circular sphere.

"Great! Okay Milotic jump into the water sphere. Go!" Brendan yelled, pointing to the sphere. Milotic shot like an arrow into the water sphere in less than a second. _Amazing,_ Crystal thought _such speed_. Milotic, finding the water sphere as new playground, swam in little circles in amusement. _Why had Brendan never thought of this? It's so much fun._ Kirlia sat down and crossed his legs, humming softly while he continued to hold the water sphere. Wani-Wani simply stared at Milotic as if the water sphere had suddenly enhanced Milotic's image. Crystal nodded in approve as Brendan was struck with a brilliant idea to train Kirlia. Using Psychic to hold the water sphere can help Kirlia improve on concentrating on his attacks.

"Alright Brendan! Now I'll show you my Contest appeal! Wani-Wani use...Wani-Wani!" Feraligator snapped out of its daydream again and immediately blushed again. Crystal rolled her eyes while Brendan looked confused.

"COME ON WANI-WANI!" Crystal yelled impatiently. She went up to Feraligator and whispered into his ear. _Look, it's cute that you fell in love with Brendan's Milotic, but right now I need you to help me impress Brendan._ Wani-Wani blushed again at Crystal's statement and started to stare at the ground. Crystal shook her head, while Brendan started to wonder if Feraligator was woozy from the sun.

"Alright then let's try again. Wani-Wani use Ice Beam like we did before." Feraligator opened its mouth and shot a white flash of ice to the bottom of the water sphere. The outer shell of the water sphere slowly froze up. The only place where Wani-Wani did not freeze is the top of the water sphere, making the water sphere look like an ice bowl filled with water. Milotic was interested at the new change of her playground and started to swim around faster while Kirlia concentrated on keeping the now frozen ice sphere in the air.

"Now Wani-Wani, use Whirlpool on the bottom of the sphere. Wani-Wani went under the ice sphere, and from his tail, a snake shape water came spiraling out. The water spiraled wider and faster, encircling the sphere. The sun shined onto the ice and spiral of water, causing the colors of the rainbow to shine out of the sphere like a disco ball. As if getting the gist of the situation, Milotic jumped high into the air, making the appeal to be more attractive. An appeal like that could have given Crystal a full score, too bad she didn't own a Milotic. With a Pokemon like that, Crystal could get the crowd going even more. Crystal turned away from her masterpiece saw Brendan staring at her masterpiece with awe, and as if he couldn't help it, he started clapping like crazy. Then all of a sudden Crystal heard the sound of more clapping from behind her. She spun around and saw the Hiromi and her family and Max and May and sleepy Misdreveous watching the performance. Crystal gave a small smile and bowed, causing more applause. The only person, Crystal didn't realize this at all, that wasn't clapping was May. May was staring at Brendan, who was laughing along with Crystal with happiness at her amazing performance.

That image hurt May more than she thought it would.

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I know my grammer sucks **grammaguy **(lol). But writing is my weak point (see my profile to understand what I mean). I hope that by writing this fanfiction, I can improve on it. Keep telling me how to make the story even better!

Brendan's Pokemon comes from both the manga and the anime and from my imagination if you are wondering. I'll introduce his other Pokemons later. Crystal will have Pokemon from the manga and from the anime also. May will have the same Pokemon like in the anime.

SOOOO what do you guys think of my Coordinating appeal that I invented? I tried really hard to describe it and I hope it is understandable. LOTS OF RAINBOWS BECAUSE I LIKE THEM! (lol)

Again thank you **grammaguy, Jarkes, and the shadow of hell **for reviewing. Keep on reviewing and please no violent flames.

PS. I will write more stories, but I want to at least finish this story first. I'll probably write more Hoennshipping stories because I think it is the best shipping in Pokemon history, and one story about Crystal.

thank you for reading and please review

Signing off,

JapanDreamer


	6. All the Pokemon Joined Together

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story and all my reviewers would be watching it instead on television)

Hey there fans/critics/reviewers! I'm back. Yeah, I've been really busy the past few days of school. I stayed up till 1 in the morning (on a Wednesday, I think), trying to study three tests (lol). Don't worry I'm still alive (for now). Just to let you know, I'm going to be out of town for the weekend coming up. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post up the next chapter by then. (The next chapter is devoted completely to Hoennshipping, HA! HA! You'll have to wait longer!)

This chapter is introducing Brendan's and May's Pokemon. To tell you the truth, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I think it is one of my worst ones I have ever typed... Anyway, mostly Hoennshipping in this chapter (since I've been getting reiviews of "I hate you for making it a CrystalXBrendan in Chapter 3" (lol)). Just to let you know, I've already written up to Chapter 10, but I'm still editing all of the chapters. AND I'm writing a new story about Crystal. Please read and review it when I post it up.

So then, on to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

"That was amazing!" Hiromi cried, running towards Crystal. The ice sphere has now melted, leaving the ground wet. Brendan noticed that Kirlia looked a little bit tired, so he sent Kirlia back into his Pokeball. Then Brendan noticed that Milotic was staring into his face with sad puppy eyes. Brendan could tell that she wanted to continue swimming in the sphere.

"Sorry Milotic, I'll make another water sphere for you some other time," Brendan said, backing away from huge Milotic's face. Milotic pouted for a moment, but then she decided to ignore and go to sleep. After being hyped up in swimming, she started to feel a bit tired. She curled up next to Brendan and started to snooze. Brendan shook his head and took out Milotic's Pokeball, but just before he could return Milotic, Hiromi and her family came over to look at Milotic.

"She so beautiful," Mina, Hiromi's mom, said as she slowly stroke Milotic's fur. Milotic purred in her sleep, causing Mina to squeal with happiness and to hug Milotic.

"You're so cute!" Milotic opened her eyes, half dazed, wondering what is going on. Hiromi rolled her eyes with embarrassment. Kai and Ship looked at each other and sigh. Meanwhile, Max was talking Crystal about her Feraligator who was still entranced by Milotic. May, trying to hold in her anger, walked over to Brendan, who had just noticed her.

"Hey May, you're awake! Isn't Crystal's performance amazing? I hope we can see it ag-" Brendan stopped talking when he saw May's face. She looked really furious, which was not a good thing, but at the same time her face looked a little sad which puzzles Brendan. May stood in front of Brendan, looking down at her feet. The wind was blowing now, causing May's hair to blow and hide the pain look on her face from Brendan's eyes

"What were you doing out here this early?" May asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Brendan looked confused. _Doesn't she know I always wake up early? What's the big deal?_

"Nothing much... just talking to Crystal," Brendan said, shrugging, "She only wanted to me looked at the upcoming performance with her Coordination talents." May looked Brendan in the eye as if she was trying to see if he was lying. Brendan felt uncomfortable. May never acted like this before.

"Brendan! May! I have an idea!" Hiromi came over. May quickly became her cheerful self, but Brendan suspected that May was still not done with him yet.

"Why don't your Pokemons join the show? Milotic would be a nice as a star of the show. Well at least my mom wants to," Hiromi rolled her eyes towards her mom who was still hugging Milotic, and Kai and Ship were trying to get Mina to let go of Milotic. Milotic was now trying to move away from the non-stop hugging lady, and Wani-Wani looked like he wanted to help Milotic, but Crystal wouldn't allow him to move until Max finished observing Wani-Wani and asking questions. May and Brendan looked up with interest at Hiromi's proposal. May can now show off her Coordination skills just like Crystal. _And maybe get Brendan to notice her more. No, don't think that; just think of it as a nice friendly competition with Crystal._

"Yeah, that sound's like fun," May say enthusiastically. Brendan nodded as well, after all Hiromi had offered them a place to sleep, the least they could do is help around.

"Alright then, show some of your Pokemons. Once Crystal sees them, she can decide when they should perform," Hiromi said, beaming with happiness. When Hiromi said the name "Crystal", May immediately frowned, as if she just tasted something bitter, but she instantly, she continued to smile. Brendan, not noticing May's face was pulling out his five other Pokeballs and threw them all into the air. Five white lights came down like lightning and five Pokemon appeared. Kirlia, of course, came out, refreshed from its nap. The next Pokemon was Swampert, Brendan's first Pokemon. Swampert, water Pokemon, sniffed the air as it tried to get use to the dry air. Spotting Feraligator, it immediately rushed over to say hi in their little Pokemon language. The next Pokemon was Mightyena, the wolf Pokemon, who growled in menace as it glared across the land. Brendan went up to it and stroked its fur, causing Mightyena to quiet down a bit and pant with happiness after seeing its trainer. Lairon appeared next. The four-legged steel Pokemon looked around as it stretched its legs. It had huge scars that went around its steel armor, making it look like an old warrior that returned from battle. The last Pokemon to come out is Umbreon. Umbreon, the dark Pokemon, flexed its legs as it shook its head, causing its black ears to flop back and forth. When it saw Brendan, Umbreon immediately ran forward and jumped onto Brendan's shoulder.

"Hey Umbreon," Brendan said, patting Umbreon on the head. Mightyena, feeling jealous, tried to jump onto Brendan's shoulder as well, causing Brendan to fall down to the ground. Umberon jumped off of Brendan's shoulder and landed on the ground, giving Mightyena a scornful look. Mightyena, ticked off by Umbreon's arrogant look, started barking and snapping at Umbreon.

"Hey, Mightyena, calm down," Brendan groaned as he got up from the ground. A couple of leaves got stuck into his cloth hat. Hiromi and May giggled at Brendan's state, causing Brendan to look confused, wondering what's so funny. May walked up and picked the leaves off of Brendan's cloth hat.

"You've got leaves on your hat," May explained. Brendan blushed from embarrassment as May continue to search for more leaves in his hat. Hiromi stared at her two friends and smiled. _They make such a lovely couple_ she thought.

"May, are you going to show your Pokemon yet?" Hiromi asked after May finished cleaning up Brendan's hat.

"Oh yeah," May said, "I almost forgot." Hiromi's family came over to see May's Pokemon, now that Mina had stop hugging Milotic. Crystal and Max came over as well while Wani-Wani was talking to Milotic; apparently he was trying to impress her with his muscles. May threw her Pokeballs into the air like Brendan. Four flashes of light came from the sky and landed onto the ground, taking shape.

May's Muchlax first appear. The chubby and lazy Pokemon looked around and waved at the group. Then all of a sudden, it immediately fell to the ground fast asleep. Everybody looked at the Pokemon with silence; staring at Muchlax, who was starting, while May blushed with embarrassment. The next Pokemon to come out was Squirtle. Squirtle was still a small baby, and after seeing so many unfamiliar people around it, it started to bawl as it ran towards May for comfort. This caused May to feel even more uncomfortable. May's Evee came out next, and before anybody knew what was going on, it started to use Dig and soon the ground was dotted with small holes. May started to feel embarrass of her Pokemon. _Why did they have to do so many awkward things? _She wants to show off her Pokemon at Crystal but at this rate... Well, at least her next Pokemon is her best one. May hopes that he will not mess up. The last Pokemon May has is her Blaziken. This strong fire Pokemon crossed his arms as if he was daring anybody to challenge him.

"Wow May! A Blaziken! He looks pretty strong too," Crystal said looking at awe.

"Thanks," May said proudly. Blaziken, ignoring Crystal's comment, looked around as if he was searching for somebody. When Blaziken spotted Brendan's Milotic, he jumped for joy, but then immediately frowned when he saw Crystal's Feraligator talking to Milotic while his buddy, Swampert was listening. Apparently whatever Feraligator was saying, Milotic was finding it amusing. This cause Blaziken's wrist burst into flames of furry. May, taken aback by this angry behavior, tried to calm down Blaziken, but Blaziken, ignoring May, stomped toward to Milotic and Feraligator. Swampert, who just notice Blaziken, turned to introduce Wani-Wani to Blaziken until he saw fire bird Pokemon's angry face. Swampert, immediately realized what is going on, and hurried back to Brendan, not wanting to stay around for the fight. Feraligator, noticing Blaziken's angry face now, got up to its feet and together, Blaziken and Feraligator had an intense staring competition. Feeling the intense heat between the two Pokemon, Milotic decided to go back to Brendan. She nudged her Pokeball on Brendan's belt, and immediately got suck back into the mechanical device.

Max looked at the situation, wondering what his sister was going to do. All May is doing right now is flushing red with embarrassment. All her Pokemon had made a bad impression, and she feels completely lost and scared. Crystal, feeling that she needed to do something, got out her Pokeball and aimed it directly at Wani-Wani.

"Wani-Wani, return!" A red laser beamed out and hit Wani-Wani, causing the Pokemon to disappear into the ball. Blaziken looked up, surprise that his rival had disappear. He looked angrily at his challenger's trainer as if she had just interrupted his declaration of war. May, sensing danger, also held up her Pokeball.

"Blaziken, return as well!" And before he could protest, Blaziken was also beamed back into his Pokeball. May, regretting she is doing this went up to Crystal and bowed down.

"I'm really sorry. Blaziken never acted like this before." Crystal waved her hand as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry about it. After all, who could resist such a cute Pokemon to talk to? If there is anybody to blame, its Brendan," Crystal said, laughing at Brendan, who looked confused at Crystal's statement. May could not help but to giggle at Brendan's confused face too. Soon Hiromi started giggling and the three young teenagers laughed so much that tears rolled down their eyes.

"LOOK! As soon as you girls stop laughing, we have important things to discuss; the performance is tomorrow," Mina said, crossing her arms. Even though she was frowning, a small smile can be seen crept up at the side of her mouth. May, Crystal, Hiromi all tried to quiet down to soft giggles. Max, who was turning his head back and forth from each girl, suddenly looked up with excitement.

"Yeah that's right!" Max said, jumping with excitement.

"Alright then let's get started!" Mina and everybody else gathered around, deciding how the performance should be set up.

Nobody seemed to have noticed the clown, whom Brendan had met earlier, coming from the shed and into the trailer... holding a black canister.

**Author's Note**

Let me say a few things before you ask them in your review...

1) I KNOW May's Blaziken did not evolve in the movie, but I thought it would be cool if there were a Pokemon love triangle. (2X the fun!)

2) Brendan does not own a Umbreon in the manga or anime (at least I don't think so). I just thought it would be cool that if Brendan have an Umbreon and May' s Evee evolved into an Espeon then... (yeah! another love story!)

3) Larion has not evolved yet because I thought that if all of Brendan's Pokemon evolved to their final stage, it would make Brendan look invincible (not that I mind but it would be a little bit too much).

4) I change the gender of the Pokemons (ex. Mightyeana is a female in the manga but a male in this story) so please don't tell me that I got the genders wrong.

Anyway, if your question has still not been answered, ask. I would write more but I'm afraid I would be ending up writing extremely random stuff.

I heard that May is coming back in Diamond and Pearl anime in Japan! (WOOT!) But it would take a while before they show it in America (TT). Just some random news I wanted to share...

Anyway, thank you **grammaguy**, **the shadow of hell**, and **Jarkes** for reviewing! Please keep on reviewing (since you guys are my only reviewers...) I'll try to post up the next chapter after my out of town trip. I'm glad to have you as my reviewers (I feel special!)

See you in the next chapter!

-JapanDreamer


	7. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I can not own Pokemon; therefore I do not own Pokemon.

Wow. I am really tired. I think my teachers love to torture me. Anyway this chapter is completely dedicated to Hoennshipping. 100 guarantee to please you readers (I think). I know I said that I won't post this chapter up until after my trip, but I realized that I wouldn't come back home till really late at night on Sunday. So I decided to post it up now and do homework when I come back (totally sucks).

I would like to announce that I have another story up. For those who haven't read it please do. I wrote that story so you can put in OCs if you want. (consider it as a thank you gift for giving me such nice reviews.)

**Chapter 5:**

_"Don't go!" a girl voiced scream out. She tried to get up, but because she injured her leg, she immediately fell back down to the ground. A huge roar can be heard in the distant, shaking the ground as if there was an earthquake._

_"Sorry! I promised that I'll protect you," the boy said. He was also badly beaten already, but he kept on smiling as if it was no big deal. He turned his head from the girl and headed toward the roaring sound. The girl made a desperate attempt to hold the boy back, but he simply brushed her off._

_"You'll get killed!" the girl protested._

_"So what? I said that I will never break a promise to you; that's how things work." The boy grinned with reassurance. He then charged toward the sound, leaving the girl scared within the darkness. She screamed, hoping he'll come back, but all she could hear was the echo of her voice._

_Suddenly the scene changed, and the girl can only see the boy lying on the ground unconscious. His entire body was covered with red blood._

_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

May woke up from her nightmare, panting as if she just ran a marathon.

May starts to shiver inside of her sleeping bag. Max, sleeping on the bunk, was snoring softly. Moonlight poured out of the window, giving a small glow in the room. Not feeling sleepy after that nasty nightmare, May got up and saw the Brendan's sleeping bag was empty. She got up and from the window; she saw Brendan and his Swampert training. Swampert would use his arms to try and attack Brendan while Brendan dogged with his acrobatic skills. By doing this most nights, Brendan was in good physical shape. Practicing like that gave the Pokemon and the trainer good reflexes and the ability to think of quick battle strategies.

May opens the trailer door quietly, not wanting to disturb Brendan. She sat on the steps and observed the battle. Brendan and Swampert were so intense with their battle that they didn't even notice her. Swampert used Dynamic Punch and aimed it at Brendan. Jumping away, Brendan dogged the attack, but the force caused him lose his balance. Swampert used this chance to send a Hydro Pump from his mouth. Brendan tried to doge again, but Swampert's Hydro Pump was too fast. Brendan ended up soaked with water. After sputtering out water, Brendan held up his hand, as a sign of surrender, and Swampert relaxed from his battle position. Brendan sent Swampert back into its Pokeball; when he turned around he realized that May was watching him the whole time.

"May! What are you up so late?" Brendan asked, feeling humiliated that May saw him get defeated by his Swampert. May ignored his question as she continued to stare into the night sky. Brendan fell silent for a moment before he joined her. The sky was dotted with small stars that were giving off a faint glow which reflected in May's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, May, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Brendan shook May's shoulder to get her attention. May shrugged as she continued to look at the sky. After an awkward silence, May decided to say something.

"Brendan, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," May replied. Brendan looked at her with shock. _She got up in the middle of the night just to tell me this?_

"Look it's no big deal," Brendan said shrugging off May's apology. May ignored his comment and continued to look at the sky. A couple of Volbeats and Illuminises were floating in the sky, trailing off small glitter of light. Brendan watched the flock until it disappeared from his eye. Suddenly May asked a question that startled Brendan from his dreamy state.

"Brendan, what do you think about Crystal?" Brendan looked at May with surprise, and saw that she was serious when she asked the question. May did not know why she asked this question. Maybe it was inside of her the whole time, but she never had a chance to ask.

"She's a really good friend I met," Brendan replied, but saw from May's eyes that it wasn't enough.

"Well, she is Professor Oak's helper. She's known as the best Pokemon capturer. She helps him catch Pokemon for him to research on. If I'm too busy, my dad will request her for help. I met her about three years ago, and she helped give me tips on catching Pokemon. She enjoys Pokemon Contests like you do, so when she has a chance, she'll enter," Brendan explained. May continued to look at his ruby eyes as if she was trying to see if he was telling the truth. Without thinking, she grabbed Brendan's arm and squeeze it very gently.

"You only view Crystal as a friend?" May asked the question so softly that Brendan could barely hear it. She laid her head on his shoulder as if for comfort. Brendan felt a little bit uncomfortable at May's sudden gesture, but he nodded, wondering what else Crystal could be viewed as. May sighed in relief and closed her eyes, but suddenly the door behind them opened wide, causing Brendan and May to jump up from surprise.

Max stood before them in his P.J. and was yawning as he looked at his sister and her friend.

"What are you guys up so late?" Max asked as he continued to yawn. May started to feel red in the face as Max looked at his sister for an answer. It was embarrassing to be seen by her brother just when things were going good between Brendan. She made a mental note to hit her brother later for ruining the moment. Brendan decided to save May from answering.

"Nothing, May was just watching me practice," Brendan explained. Max looked suspiciously at Brendan's explanation, but he was too tired to pursue the topic any further and went back to his bunk. Brendan followed Max, motioning May to come as well. May sighed as she took one last look at the starry night. She closed the door softly and went to sleep, remembering the happiness she felt from what Brendan had just said.

**Author's Notes**

Ya Hoo! Hoennshipping! I apologize that this chapter is kind of short but I want to get to the good part (which is in the next chapter)!

I have nothing else to say except review and review!

Okay I lied, I DO have a couple things to say.

First off I want to thank all of my reviewers: **grammaguy, the shadow of hell, and Jarkes** for reviewing. I am proud to have you guys as my reviewers. I love your comments because they encourage me to keep writing.

In the next chapter, it will have the water show like in the movie only TEN TIMES BETTER! I added more stuff, giving Pokemons more roles (I think it is kind of stupid how in the movie, Pikachu is the only Pokemon that gets to have the most screen time besides Manaphy). It would most likely be a REALLY long chapter so watch out!

Again thank you for your comments, please review and no flames.

I will see you next week! (hopefully...)

-JapanDreamer


	8. The Water Festival

**Disclaimer: I will own Pokemon if they will let me. Until then, I don't.**

DUN DUN DUN! JapanDreamer is back from her trip with a new chapter! (Yay "gives out candy") I decided to give out this chapter early so REVIEW NOW!

In my opinion, this is the best chapter I have made so far, but its probably because I love water shows like this. Unlike the movie, I let everybody participate in the show, including Pokemons! There is Hoennshipping in here :) So be happy! This whole week was depressing (Does anybody here understand what it is like to have three tests in one day?) but now that the weekend has started, I feel a bit more on the positive side.

Sorry if I'm boring you with some of my personal life. Anyways on to the next chapter! Remember to read my Author Notes!

**Chapter 6:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Grand Water Festival hosted by yours truly...Ship!" A crowd started to form around the huge water fountain that was in the middle of the town. Ship, wearing a green suit with a red with white poke-a –dotted bowtie, was speaking through a microphone to amplify his voice. Brendan sat on the stone ground crossed legged next to Ship. May, Max, and Crystal were sitting next to him looking intently at the crowd. Crystal had a bulging bag full of Pokeballs that contain Pokemon used in the show. May and Max had asked Crystal how she was going to release all the Pokemon into the water sphere fast enough, but Crystal only smiled and said it was a secret. Even Brendan didn't know what Crystal was going to do when May asked him. May, Max, and Brendan were each holding Frisbees that are to be used as part of the performance.

The audience was staring at the tall ladder which leads to a high platform. Hiromi and her parents were on the platform, getting ready for the show to start. They wore trapeze clothes that were decorated to with sashes hanging from the sides of their arms and waists. Hiromi's was pink, Mina's was blue, and Kai's was green.

"On the top of the platform are Hiromi, Mina, and Kai- the Aqua Divers," Ship boomed through the microphone. The audience applauded politely as Hiromi and her parents bowed down to the crowd.

"Now let the show begin!"

After Ship said this, Crystal's Feraligator, Brendan's Swampert, and Hiromi's Blastoise used Hydro Pump into the air. The crowd ooh and ahh as Medicham, Meditite, and Brendan's Kirlia started to shape the water into spheres. While this was happening Crystal got to the center of the stage and started to line the Pokeballs in a large circle. May looked confusingly at Max, who was just as puzzled. When Max turned to Brendan to see his reaction, he was surprised to see Brendan smiling.

"Oh, so that's what she's going to do," Brendan said softly, chuckling. Bewildered, Max turned his head back to Crystal. She was standing in the center of the Pokeball ring. The crowd behind her was looking at her curiously as well. Soon the water spheres were in place, floating like bubbles. Crystal eyed the position of each water sphere before she smiled. Then all of a sudden she got to her hands and did a spinning kick on each Pokeball. The Pokeball flew in every direction like shooting stars. May jumped up in surprise. _What is Crystal doing?_ May watched the Pokeballs whizzing by and to her astonishment they all landed in the water spheres. _Flash!_ All the Goldeens were in their designated water sphere, Wishcashes were in their water sphere, and all the other Pokemon were in their designated position. May's Squirtle was swimming around in its water sphere, a little uneasy of the crowd from below. Max and May dropped their jaws with amazement while Brendan chuckled at their shock faces; the crowd was applauding at the amazing phenomenon. Crystal got to her feet and took a bow to the audience. Then she turned toward the platform where Hiromi and her parents, giving them the signal to start.

Kai and Mina both dived down the platform. Splash! They landed in the water sphere where Dewgong and Seaking were. The water sphere increased in size so that the audience could literally touch the water sphere. Kai and Mina waved to the crowd as they continue to swim around the water sphere, holding onto Dewgong and Seaking. Hiromi jumped into the water sphere where the Goldeens were. Together the Goldeens gathered around Hiromi as she did underwater aerobic swimming. The audience applauded like crazy. Even Max, who was getting drowsy, couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the performance as well.

May still had her mouth open wide while staring at Crystal. _She's knonw as the best Pokemon capturer. _May still remembered the words from Brendan's mouth. May widen hardly believe that this girl who is the same age as her can do such a phenomenon. Crystal noticed May staring at her and smiled. She grabbed one more Pokeball from her bag. Then using all her might, she kicked it straight up towards the sky. _Flash!_ Brendan's Milotic appeared in the air, and jumped into an empty water sphere. The crowd gasps at the beautiful Pokemon as she glided back and forth in her water sphere. After the audience applauded at the beautiful Pokemon, Milotic jumped from one water sphere to another, doing tricks as she went. Brendan, May, and Max immediately got up and went to the center of the stage with Crystal. Together, the four of them threw the Frisbees in the air. May, an expert since she uses them in Pokemon contests with Beautifly, threw her Frisbees into the air accurately. Some of the Pokemon jumped out of their water sphere and caught the Frisbees before they landed into another sphere. Brendan had a harder time to throw his Frisbees into the air. Fortunately the water Pokemons were already experts in catching. After they caught the Frisbees, they dropped them back to Max, who was in charge of picking the Frisbees up, through the bottom of the water sphere. Crystal got several beach balls from Ship and started to kick the beach balls toward the water sphere where Seels are. The beach balls floated on top of the water spheres, and the Seels poked their head through the water and balanced the new toys with their nose.

The clown that Brendan saw earlier was doing sideline tricks as he gave out candies to the small children up front. Buziel, wearing blue frills on his neck, was doing a handstand and small tricks while following the clown.

Hiromi, Kai, and Mina jumped into different water spheres while holding on to Pokemons. Hiromi was holding onto Seaking; Kai was holding onto Dewgong; Mina was holding onto Milotic, who was still wary of Mina's hug attack. Feraligator was following Milotic's process with a dreamy look on his face. Blaziken, who insisted in watching the show, was glaring at Wani-Wani and looking at Milotic through hopeful eyes at the same time.

Kirlia shook his head as he continued to focus on the water spheres. He understands why Wani-Wani was attracted to Milotic, since both of them are water Pokemon. However, Kirlia highly doubt Milotic would show any interest in Wani-Wani. She had been too self-conscious about herself, ever since she was taunted when she was a Feebas, and rarely show any sign of interest in other Pokemon since then.

Now Blaziken is a different story. Kirlia is a good friend of Blaziken, but he still doesn't know what is it that makes Milotic so attracting to Blaziken. Ever since Blaziken evolved, he had suddenly felt attracted to Milotic even though she had evolved before Blaziken. _Love can work in strange ways._ Kirlia looked at his friend who was now staring with such intensity at Milotic when she came to a water sphere that was semi-close to Blaziken. Blaziken is a fire Pokemon and Kirlia knows that fire is not attracted to water. Kirlia knew that it took a lot of courage for Blaziken to even get close to see the performance. Apparently Blaziken didn't want to look wimpy to Wani-Wani's eyes which are still staring at Milotic's graceful dance.

May, Max, Crystal, and Brendan hurried off the stage and onto the sideline as the show is slowly coming to the end. Max put the wet Frisbees next to Ship's podium. Ship was close the audience, holding out his hat for donations. Right now Max can see that his hat is getting heavier with the amount of cash in it.

Ship came back to his podium and spoke through the microphone, "Now let's conclude our performance!" Kirlia, Medicham, and Meditate immediately synchronized their hands and soon the water spheres started to move in closer.

Max heard a strange gurgling sound from under his feet and saw that water was starting to encircle him. He turned around and saw his sister and her friends also being encased with water. May and Brendan looked equally shocked by this event. Crystal giggled and winked at Max, who was starting to realize that this was the secret part of the show that Crystal was telling them earlier. Soon all four of them, wearing small mouthpieces that give them oxygen like Hiromi, Mina, and Kai have, were lifted into the sky, towards the other Pokemon. The water Pokemons immediately one at a time jumped into the new water spheres. Brendan saw a Poliwag, a Goldeen, Wishcash, Seaking, and other Pokemons as they splashed into his water sphere. Milotic gave him a small nuzzle on the cheek before she jumped into Crystal's sphere. Hiromi, Mina, and Kai got their own water spheres as the water Pokemon continued to jump around like a merry go around. May was amazed at the beauty, feeling envious at Hiromi. She was grateful that she was given the opportunity to do this. Max was simply having a good time to be with so many Pokemons at the same time.

Once all the Pokemons were back into their respected water sphere, Kirlia and the other psychic Pokemon folded their hands together and the water spheres immediately started to join together. The Goldeens were joined together with the Wishcashes; the Seakings were joined with the Seels. May was mesmerized at the forming of the spheres that she didn't notice the water sphere that she was joining with. She felt something on her back and turned around to see that Brendan, who just realized that he, was in the same sphere as May, and was staring three inches away from May's face. May started screaming, and tried to hit Brendan. _IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!_ Brendan immediately turned bright red as he tried to scoot far away from May as the water sphere would allow him.

Crystal, whose water sphere is now joined with Max's, started to laugh at this scene, causing huge air bubbles to rise from her mouth. Max, completely clueless at the situation, looked at Crystal then at Brendan's and May's water sphere. Hiromi, whose water sphere joined with her parents, also started to laugh at this sight. 

_They definitely make a cute couple._ Hiromi thought. Luckily for Brendan and May, their water sphere emerged with Milotic's and Squirtle's, relieving the embarrassing moment they just had.

Milotic put her head onto Brendan's shoulder, relieved that she was with her trainer once more. Squirtle swam towards May, whimpering from all of the noise and excitement. Brendan and May, both very red in the face, tried to avoid each other's face by looking at the crowd from below. Soon their water sphere combined together with the others and soon one huge water sphere was created.

Swampert and Wani-Wani walked under the water sphere and blasted a double Ice Beam into the air. Soon, the water sphere became an ice bowl just like Wani-Wani did yesterday. Then both of the Pokemon used Whirlpool, and soon the sky was filled with the colors of the rainbow. All of the water Pokemon lifted Hiromi, her parents, Brendan, May, and Max out of the water and into the air. Brendan could see from below the miniature audience screaming with amazement and the clown who was now juggling. Buizel used Aqua Jet and skyrocket into the air, making a rainbow arc appear over the water sphere. Suddenly, Brendan's Umbreon and Mightyeana, Crystal's Misdreveous, and May's Evee appeared on the outside of the arena. All of them used Shadow Ball into the air. The massive dark electric black circle of energy shot high up and collided together right above the massive water sphere. Huge red, blue, and green fireworks appeared, signifying the end of the show.

The audience roared with wonder as the performers bowed down. The sound of applause could be heard for miles around. Crystal smiled with happiness. This was the best show that she has ever done so far. She was really glad that she decided to join Hiromi to perform, and Crystal also got to see Brendan and his friends. She notice Max and Hiromi waving to the crowd with their arms in the air. Mina and Kai were hugging each other as they wave politely. Brendan and May had their backs turned, still trying to ignore each other. Crystal smiled to herself as she looked into the sky. She saw white clouds billow as Wingulls flew past.

_I promise to treasure this moment forever. _

**Author's Notes**

Woopie! Happy moment! LOL

Sorry if I sound too positive (like I said I feel really happy today).

I want to mention some things from the last chapter.

Some of my reviwers (2 to be exact) asked me about the dream in the beginning of the story. Well, let's just say that the dream is reflecting back with May's and Brendan's past. It is related to the manga. (spoilers!) You'll find out more in about 20 chapters (lol).

Thank you **the shadow of hell, Jarkes, and grammaguy** for giving me such nice reviews! Keep it up or else I'll stop writing (jk). But seriously thank you for reviewing. I'll see you in the next chapter.

If you want to know about my trip; I tell you one important lesson I learned. NEVER go on 7 rollarcoasters and then eat Mexican food for dinner. Its not pretty. LOL

-JapanDreamer


	9. After the Show

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Pokemon. When I do, I'll tell you.**

Hey guys! This week is a double update! Why? Because this chapter is short and I feel like it (lol). The next update will be tomorrow. Nothing much to say except to remember to review later, okay?

Hey guys, I just realized that I've been writing the word "sphere" a lot in the last chapter (lol). Don't believe me? Check! See?

I have more information in my Author Notes so don't forget to read it!!

**Chapter 7:**

"Awesome show!" Crystal said. She suddenly heard a ring in her backpack and saw an email sent to her in her Pokegear. Crystal hesitated for a few moments before deciding to wait later to take the message.

"Yeah! I am so glad that we were able to be in the show. Thanks for making it spectacular Crystal!" May said as she petted her Evee. The sun was setting down. The day was almost over, as everybody started cleaning up. Brendan and Max were returning all the Hiromi's water Pokemon back into their respected Pokeball and cleaning up the trash that the audience left behind. Hiromi, Mina, Kai, and Ship were changing their clothes and getting dinner ready. May was feeding Brendan's, Crystal's, and her own Pokemon with Pokeblocks and homemade Pokemon food that Brendan made. Right now May was trying to stop Wani-Wani and Blaziken from eating too much; apparently they seem to be having some sort of contest to see who can eat the most. Unfortunately for them, Muchlax was the one in the lead after eating 60 bowls of Pokemon food. All of the other Pokemon sighed as they finished up their meal. They went back to their Pokeballs while Blaziken and Wani-Wani were still eating. Muchlax had fallen asleep, leaving stacks of empty bowls around him.

"Hey May! Are all the Pokemon finish eating? Mina finished making dinner now. Let's go eat!" May turned around to see Brendan standing behind her pointing to the trailer where the smell of food was coming from. May stomach growled from huger, but after remembering the embarrassing "water sphere" incident earlier that day, May ignored Brendan and his comment as she hurried into the trailer. Brendan sighed and cleaned up the litter that the Pokemon left behind. He then returned Blaziken and Wani-Wani back into their Pokeballs. Both of the Pokemon were suffering a stomachache and Brendan prefer not clean up anymore unnecessary mess. He picked up Muchlax's Pokeball and also returned it back into its Pokeball.

"Hey, need any help?" Crystal asked bending down to pick up the empty bowls.

"Nah, don't worry, just go and get something to eat before there's nothing left. Knowing May, she's probably on her tenth bowl. I'll come in later," Brendan said, waving his hand. Crystal hesitated for a few moments before she got up and went into the trailer. Brendan sighed again as he finished cleaning up. Sometimes May can act so weird. It's true that it was embarrassing when he got too close to May, but anybody can see that it was an accident. Brendan sometimes wonder what is going through that girl's head. Unlike Crystal, May was very hard to understand since she has a totally different personality.

Brendan got up after throwing the garbage into the trashcan and went into the trailer to get dinner. If he had stayed outside just a little bit longer, he would have sensed that somebody was spying from the trees.

The man put down his binoculars and wrote something in his notebook. He spoke through the mouth piece attached to the collar of his turquoise coat.

"Still no sign of it. I will continue to give an update as soon as I see anything suspicious," the man said.

"Good! Make sure you are not seen. Do not mess up," the hoarse voice growled from the speaker.

"Ark! Don't mess up! Don't mess up!"

**Author's Notes**

OMG! I finally got the real plot started (sort of).

Just to clarify some things about my trip, allow me to explain what I did on my trip... (note: If you don't care what I did on the trip please skip the next few paragraphs)

I rode on seven rollarcoasters, the teacup thing which spins around really fast (2 times), those kiddy rides which just simply spin you around and around for sooo long (rode about seven of those types of rides). By the end of the day, my head was just spinning round and round, and I felt sick the rest of the day. Plus we got lost in the park (they don't keep the lights on at night) and ended up running around in the dark, trying to find our way back to the bus.

And then at night, my group was suppose to go to the Mexican Restaurant, but our driver got sick. We had to stay on the bus for about one hour, listening to my teacher imiate the Emperor's (from Star Wars) voice as our only source of entertainment (he does it pretty good now that I think about it).

When we _finally _got another driver to take us there, it was almost twelve in the morning (no joke). The food was cold and greasy. It was like it was saying "_Eat me and you'll die_." (lol) Everybody still ate because we're that hungry. One of my friends threw up and another had a fever through out the night (not pretty). We got back to the hotel around 1 in the morning. Everybody was in a bad mood, literally, because we had to wake up at seven in the morning the next day (me too).

Yeah... so I didn't really threw up after the rides but I was close.

Anways, I would now like to thank my reviewers- **Jarkes, grammaguy, and the shadow of hell**. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you for reviewing. (By the way grammaguy, I sent you an email, did you get it? And do not think about shooting yourself again. I got your gun and you're never seeing it again.)

By the way I have a question- Is my story really that bad? I thought there would be more reviewers but apparently not. Is it because I'm a bad writer (T.T)? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. You guys like it, that's enough for me to continue. :)

Keep reviewing! You guys are the best!

**-JapanDreamer**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon! (for the second time this week)**

Hey guys! Like I promise I've posted up the next chapter (DOUBLE UPDATE!!) Heh, I've tried to put some funny stuff in here so LAUGH.

This is a pretty important chapter so make sure to read this. I introduced Brendan's and May's character more in this chapter and something else happens (I won't tell you yet because it will spoil the story).

**Chapter 8:**

"May that is the 30th bowl you've eaten," Hiromi said, looking uneasy at May. May ignored Hiromi's comment and continued eating. Crystal was literally shocked at how much May could eat but still be skinny. Crystal felt kind of sick in the stomach as she watched the empty bowls increasing on the table. Her Misdreveous was next to her, trying to get Crystal to play with her. Max continued to eat curry as if May's eating habits were completely normal.

"Yeah May, if you continue eating like that, you'll end up fatter than Muchlax," Max said as he swallowed another spoonful of curry. May stopped eating just long enough to hit Max in the head.

"OW!" Max immediately rubbed his head, wishing his sister wasn't so violent on the "fat" subject.

"Don't worry, I made plenty of food," Mina said from the kitchen. Everybody was in the small crowded dining room. Kai, Mina, and Ship were eating while standing up, while everybody else was crowded around the small table. Brendan, always eating no more than he should, was the first one to finish, and he was outside training his Pokemon and watching the other Pokemon who are still playing. Crystal sighed with disappointment. She had read the email just before dinner and wanted to tell everyone what the email said, but now that Brendan left before anybody else finished eating, she can't tell everybody at the same time. _It looks like I'll have to break the news to him later._

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you."

...

"Alright Milotic! Don't go easy on me," Brendan said. Milotic nodded quickly before she sent out a Blizzard at Brendan. Brendan immediately dodged the freezing attack, and then he immediately switched directions to dodge Milotic's Water Pulse. _Her attacks are getting harder to dodge._ Brendan tried to evade Milotic's Hydro Pump, but he still got wet. Suddenly Milotic snaked up from behind him and used Iron Tail. Brendan couldn't dodge it, so he grabbed Milotic's tail and tried to push it back. Unfortunately, the attack was too powerful, and Brendan fell to the ground, receiving the impact of Iron Tail. Milotic immediately drew back her tail, looking terrified. She quickly used Aqua Ring on Brendan's wounds, and the damages soon disappeared. Brendan got up after Milotic finished healing him and sighed. It was embarrassing that he couldn't even win a single match against his Pokemon.

"Thanks Milotic. You're getting stronger than before, but your attack power is still a little bit on the weak side. Speed and accuracy is fine, but we still need to work on long range distance," Brendan listed off from his head. Milotic nodded in agreement, happy that her trainer was alright.

Swampert was observing the battle with carefulness, hoping to pick up some tips in fighting. Larion and Umbreon were sleeping under the tree next to the trailer. Mighteyana was playing catch with the Frisbees that Kirlia was controlling with his Psychic attack. Blaziken and Wani-Wani were sparing, only using fighting moves to knock down the other opponent. Both of them were eyeing Milotic, hoping she would notice them. Squirlte was watching the battle practice while sitting next to Muchlax, who was still fast asleep. Evee, the most energetic of the group, was trying to bug her "cousin", Umbreon. Evee used Dig and Tackle on Umbreon, hoping he would wake up and play with her. Umbreon ignored these attacks, but after an hour or so of being annoyed, he ended up using a powerful Confuse Ray on Evee. For the rest of the night, Evee staggered around with swirls in her eyes.

The trailer door opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Because he had his back against the trailer, Brendan didn't notice anything until Milotic gave him a look. He turned around and saw Crystal, looking kind of sad while hugging Hiromi and May. Something weird was going on. Why does Crystal have her backpack on while nobody else does? Crystal gave a high five towards Max, and bowed down to Mina, Kai, and Ship for their hospitality. Crystal then returned Wani-Wani and Misdreaveous back into their Pokeballs. Crystal wiped a tear from her eyes and noticed Brendan coming up from behind her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brendan asked looking curiously at Crystal's bag.

"Professor Oak called; he told me that he has a new job for me, so he wants me to go back to Johto," Crystal replied, pausing for a moment so Brendan can absorb this news.

"I'm really sorry, but he told me it's an emergency. I need to go now." Brendan nodded silently at Crystal, looking gloomy at this news. Max couldn't blame Brendan feeling so down. Hiromi looked like she was trying to hold back the tears that were swelling up in her eyes. May bit her lips, feeling relief and sad at the same time.

"Hey, no problem!" Brendan said, smiling suddenly, "We'll see each other again soon. I promise that!" Crystal smiled at his words.

"Yeah, you never break a promise. That's just your nature," Crystal said, holding out her hands. Brendan took it and they both shook. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, Brendan gave Crystal a quick hug before he let her go. Max widened his eyes with surprise as Crystal's face turned pink. Max heard a soft thump of the trailer's door closing behind him and noticed that May was nowhere to be seen.

"See you later Crystal! I'm so glad that you decided to join our circus even if it was just a while!" Hiromi said, hugging Crystal again. Crystal gave a warm smiled and took out one of her Pokeballs. _Flash!_ An Arcanine appeared, lying down so Crystal could jump on his back.

"I'll see you guys soon!" Crystal said after she got on her Pokemon. Her eyes suddenly noticed that May wasn't here.

_I wonder where she is. I want to tell her to take good care of Brendan for me, _Crystal wondered_. _Arcanine gave a howl before he stood up on his four legs. Crystal shook her head. Maybe May doesn't need to, knowing Brendan; he would be the one taking care of May. After meeting Brendan for the first time and listening to Brendan talk about May back then, Crystal knew that Brendan, although he hasn't really realized it yet, cared for May more than just a friend.

"Arcanine! Use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine's leg turned glowing white and before anybody knew, Crystal and her Pokemon were gone into the distance, leaving a trail of dust and tears behind them.

**Author's Notes**

NOOOOOOO! (did I write this right grammaguy?) Crystal's gone T.T Oh well, you guys are probably happy now because it's Hoennshipping from here on out.

NOOOOOOO! (did I write this right too grammaguy?) May's Evee evolves into a Glaceon! So much for my UmbreonXEspeon thought...

Heh, anyways I will like to thank my reviewers now.

**shadow of the hell**

Thank you for reviewing so fast! I checked my email around twelve in the morning and noticed that you gave a review! That defintely cheered me up after staying up at twelve in the morning. And you gave me four stars (Yes!) (four stars out of five right?)! Thank you very much for the rating. You are a really fast reviewer and for that I thank you.

**grammaguy **(me: making sure you were knocked out cold before selling your gun and buying manga books with the money LOL)

1) I am not a liar (really!)! I just told warned you not to ride on so many rollercoasters before eating Mexican food. Do not use illogical fallacy on me! (lol; me throwing big words at you... Scary huh?)

2) Thanks for the grammer lesson! (you giving me grammer lessons... scary...)

3) About the dream... umm... not telling you yet! (You'll find out in later chapters about the dream, and I won't revel the whole thing until about 20 chapters later... heh heh).

4) You'll never have your revenge on me! (well, you could, but you don't know who I am... lol jk)

Anyways thank you for reviewing (I was joking in all of the four topics except topic 2 so don't take any offense). I'll see you later!

**Jarkes**

You're a cool guy! Thanks for the compliment! Now I'll write 10 more chapters tonight (lol). Yeah I didn't throw up, but it was still a hectic trip. (sorry for misleading you) Again thank you for reviewing!

Thank you all for reviewing and I'll see you next week (unless you're also reading my other story then I'll see you tomorrow... hopefully.)

-**JapanDreamer**


	11. The Egg Again

**Disclaimer: Just like everybody else on fanfiction who is probably posting the same thing as I am and make funny comments about it- I Do Not Own Pokemon!! (jeez)**

You guys are probably wondering why in the world am I posting yet another chapter when I just did a double. Well, guess what? New Reveiwer! Woot! So to celebrate, I decided to post up this chapter early (there won't be one for next week unless you guys can convince me) to thank my new reviewer.

Now the plot starts! and in my opinion I think it's better than the movie.

Remeber to read my Author Notes!

**Chapter 9:**

It was late afternoon when May woke up. She could hear the sound of movement and people from outside. She groggily got up from her sleeping bag, and noticed Hiromi writing a note while sitting at a table next to her sleeping bag.

"Hey, you woke up! Brendan and Max told me that you would sleep late, so we didn't want to disturb you," Hiromi said when she say May awake. May nodded as she put on her bandana. She noticed that Brendan's sleeping bag was folded up nicely and Max's bed was also fixed up too.

"Where are Brendan and Max?" May asked, wondering where everybody was.

"Oh! Max and Brendan helped shopping my parents. Our clown friend is outside washing the trailer with my grandpa," Hiromi said, listing off. May nodded and got to her feet, stretching out her muscles.

"We're going to leave soon; we're going to have lunch soon, so I hope you can wait a bit," Hiromi said, remember last night's 30 bowls of curry that May ate.

"Yeah I can wait; I going outside to get some fresh air," May say. She put on her shoes and ran outside. Hiromi smiled, got up and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes that her mother wanted her to do.

Buizel came from under the bed. Being sneaky as always, he got up to the top bunk and opened the curtains, inside was the canister that has miraculously reappeared. Ignoring the consequences if he pulled it out of the safety place, Buizel pushed the canister to the ground where it fell with a thunk. Luckily for Buizel, Hiromi was too busy washing the dishes to notice the noise. Buizel grabbed the canister with both of his hands and carried it on its back. He looked around for "suspicious characters" and ran out of the trailer's door.

May saw how busy the townsfolk were as they hurried about in the center of town. People were hurrying to and for, rushing to bring home their goods; shop owners with small carts sold vegetables and fruits, while customers clustered around to see which store had the better price. May wondered if there was any place where she could buy some goodies for herself before it was time to leave. It would mean that she would have to use Brendan's money _again_, but May doesn't really care. Brendan got plenty of money from battling trainers, so buying stuff should help decrease the heaviness of the cash bag. Before May could make up her mind, she heard the door slam from behind her; she turned her head and saw Buizel, running towards her with a _canister_. Buizel stopped in front of May as if he was expecting her to take the canister. With shaking hands she picked up the canister and pressed the button. All of a sudden the black canister revealed the blue egg floating in the center. May and Buizel stood in wonder as the egg slowly moved up and down.

Suddenly, the canister with the egg was wrenched out of May's hands. Bewildered, May saw the clown from yesterday's performance holding the canister now. The clown bowed his head in apology and walked towards Hiromi, who stuck her head out of the window long enough to have seen May holding the canister. The clown gave back the canister to Hiromi, who immediately duck her head back inside, taking the canister with her. May and Buizel gave each other surprised looks at this strange event. _Something's up,_ May thought,_ I need to tell Brendan later_.

"Hey May, what's wrong?" May jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind her, and noticed that it was Brendan. He, Max, and Hiromi's parents were carrying groceries that they had just bought in the supermarket.

"Um nothing..." May mumbled as Buizel rushed off. Brendan raised his eyebrows at May's quietness. Max, ignoring the unusual change of May's personality, followed Buizel, who was running towards the back of trailer.

"MAX!" Brendan yelled impatiently, "Leave the groceries in the trailer first!" Max ignored Brendan and continued to follow Buizel.

"MAX!" May yelled, "Will you please listen to Brendan?! Don't make me come over there and hit you!"

"Don't worry about it. Here Kai, get Max's groceries and Brendan, give me yours," Mina said. Kai immediately rushed off and followed Max, while Brendan gave the grocery bags to Mina. After Mina and Kai went back into the trailer with the groceries, Brendan looked at May with a questioning look.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's bugging you or not?" Brendan asked, frowning. May immediately looked around to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping. Then she told the incident that had just happen a while ago.

"So that clown is on with the secret, huh?" Brendan asked as he looked at the clown, who was now helping Ship clean the trailer with buckets of soapy water. May nodded, feeling a little bit uneasy about the situation. Hiromi was a good friend; May didn't want to think that Hiromi was in any means a thief or anything. Brendan shook his head, as if he knew what May was thinking.

"It's too early to tell," Brendan said thoughtfully, "We need more clues before we can start making accusations. Until then, just keep a low profile while I check out some things." Brendan sighed, wondering if investigating will lead into more trouble-something that they always seem to run into. Suddenly Brendan's face changed into the angry expression as he turned his head from left to right. May, bewildered by the sudden change of attitude, looked around to see what Brendan was looking at. _It's been a while since I saw that expression_, May thought.

"I thought I saw something... or someone..." Brendan mumbled. He continued to look around, but after a moment or so, he decided that there was nobody around spying on them. His eyes slowly turned back to its usual cheerfulness.

"Anyway, let's help Mina and Kai prepare lunch; they were kind enough to allow us to stay with them until we arrive to the next town," Brendan said, still shifting his eyes around. May nodded and followed Brendan back into the trailer.

_..._

_Smart kid._ The spy thought as he peered through the crowd of people. Good thing he was able to blend in, so the kid couldn't see him. Now that the kid was gone, the spy pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"This is Code 44-55; calling in for some good news," the man said through the speaker. The sound of static could be heard on the other line before somebody responded.

"This is Code 220-98; go Code 44-55."  
"I found what we've been looking for," the spy said as he continued to look at the trailer. There was a silence before Code 220-98 spoke.

"Hold on, I patch you through with the boss." There were a couple minutes of silence before the spy heard the boss's voice.

"You have good news?" the raspy pirate voice asked with excitement.

"Yes, it looked just like the one in the picture," the spy said, holding a picture of a blue egg. He could hear a chuckle from the other line before the boss spoke.

"Excellent! Keep an eye on them. Give me the location later, once I got my army ready," the raspy voice said.

"Affirmative... Phantom..."

**Author's Notes**

Code 44-55.. calling for reviewers (lol) Yeah I thought they should talk like spies, sounds cooler in my opinion.

I decided for Phantom to discover the "secret" object with spies because it sounds better. I mean what kind of idiot would post in the magazine and advertise that they need to find an egg and use it to destroy the whole world. (Isn't that what bad guys should _not_ do?) And what's even stupider is that there are people stupid enough to call and tell him (then again Team Rocket can act stupid sometimes).

If you don' t have a clue as to what I'm saying then you probably need to watch the movie. (you'll understand)

Alright now to thank my reviewers.

**LethoBion**

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you for being my new reviewer (thank goodness we have copy and paste). I would like to shake your hands or hug (which ever you feel more comfortable) with you. I'm really glad that you like my story. There'll be more romantic stuff later so keep reading! thanks for checking my grammar (did I spell it right) by the way.

**Jarkes**

Thanks for reviewing for both of my stories. Yeah Jerald's a jerk, he's suppose to be. Wait till you see the outcome in the next chapter. It's going to be so funny (at least I hope)

**grammaguy**

not much to say. I read your story (read my emails) and you probably at the hospital with broken bones right now (lol). Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you next week (maybe).

**the shadow of hell**

Yay to blizzard as well! thank you for supporting me since chapter one. I hope you continue to review and let Hoennshipping dominate the world!

Thank you all for reviewing and remember to keep reviewing and no flaming.

-**JapanDreamer**


	12. Another Dream?

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Pokemon. If you know people who write really good fanfictions and deserve to own whatever anime/book/movie/etc they base their story off of, please raise your hand (or in this case just agree with me).

Hey guys, I updating this early because I'm going to be very busy during the weekends. And this is to celebrate for my two new reviewers! (looked at email and died of shock)

Thank you my two new reviewers, **xX-Sapphire-Celebi-Xx **and** the dark titan,** for reviewing. (yay! hands out candy)

Most of this stuff in the beginning is random (I don't even remeber why I wrote it...) but it has important stuff so this chapter is still important!

Alright remember to read my Author Notes. I posted up random comments and my appreciation to you reviewers on the bottom.

**Chapter 10**

The road trip to the mountain was long and harsh. Max was certainly in a bad mood. He didn't expect to get his clothes dirty right after he washed them. The trailer has gotten stuck from a pile of sticky mud, and right now, the tires were stuck. Brendan, Kai, May, Max, Hiromi, and the clown were pushing the back of the trailer with all of their might, hoping that the car would move soon. Swampert and Blaziken joined as well, pushing the large minivan that was connected to the trailer. Kirlia was using Psychic to move the entire vehicle, van and trailer, but it was too heavy for Kirlia to make the entire vehicle move at once. In the end, progress was really slow.

"How are you doing back there?" Ship asked in the driver's seat. Mina was outside next to him trying to decide what to do in this situation. Ship tried starting the car again but the wheels simply just splattered mud everywhere.

"No good!" Mina said, shaking her head. Brendan gritted his teeth as he tried to push the trailer uphill, hoping that it would move even just a little. May was biting her lips to prevent herself from complaining. She wanted to give up and just take a break. Everybody was covered in sticky mud, and nobody seemed to be in a good mood right now.

"Everybody take a break! There is a river nearby where we can clean ourselves up! Dad, stay here for a while, so we can clean up. We'll come back later." Kai said after an hour of huffing and puffing. Everybody nodded in agreement as they slowly made their way out of the mud.

...

Brendan gasped for air after holding his breath under water for a couple of minutes. He was really glad that they found a really good place to clean up. Mina was washing all of their clothes and leaving them out in the sun to dry. Brendan, Max, May, and Hiromi wore their swimming suits while they waited for their clothes to dry. It was nice to clean up after that dirty mud bath. Brendan got out of the water and lay down under the cool shades from the trees. May, in her one piece red bathing suit, was playing in the water with Max, in his green swimming trunks, and Hiromi, wearing a pink one piece bathing suit.

Brendan smiled as he watch May giggle with laughter when Max tried to splash water on her. In Brendan's opinion, May has a really cute smile. Brendan wondered how long it was before he actually sat back and relaxed. Everyday seems to be a big problem. Getting up early, helping others, trying to fit everything in a schedule. It seemed like a never ending cycle of problems. Brendan sighed as he lowered his cloth hat, which he refused to let Mina wash, over his eyes and fell fast asleep, dreaming of May's smile.

...

"Say May? Why does Brendan wear that hat all the time? Brendan was pretty insistent on keeping that hat on, even when he sleeps." Hiromi ask as she watched Brendan lying on a rock under the tree. May, who was smiling with relaxation, immediately fell silent. Max immediately felt uneasy at the sudden change in mood.

Inside of herself, May saw the horrible flashbacks of what happen long ago that made Brendan so insistent to keeping that hat on. The screaming, the blood, the crying, the fear of losing... Hiromi could tell from May's face that this was a really touchy topic, and Hiromi fell silent, wishing she never asked.

Max also knew the reason why Brendan always wore a hat even though he was really young when that incident occurred. He gave Hiromi a glance, telling her to change the topic fast before May turned into another gloomy person like in those horror movies he saw before.

"Never mind, forget what I said. Say! Let's get out now! Mom made us some snacks, so let's eat some before we let Brendan get it," Hiromi said with a mischievous smile. At the sound of the word "food", May immediately turned back into her cheerful self and rushed out of the water. On the small table, Mina had left some fruits for them to eat. May immediately started shoving mangoes and strawberries down her throat. Max got out of the water and dried himself with a towel, shooting a thank-you look at Hiromi. Hiromi nodded and continued walking towards the table of food. She looked behind her and noticed that Brendan was still lying on the rock, sleeping peacefully. He actually looked relax for once. He always seems like a tense looking guy, never at peace, always hiding his anxiety.

...

Nightfall... Brendan couldn't believe how much time had passed. After an hour or so, they finally got the truck out. Then it took another two hours of driving before they reached to the camp site. His joints were stiff from moving so much. In the end, he and Kai ended up pushing the truck in the end because May, Max, and Hiromi were too tired to keep moving. By the time Brendan came back into the trailer, May and Max were already asleep.

Brendan couldn't help staring at May during the whole trip to the camp site. May looked really cute when she was sleeping peacefully. Brendan sighed as he got into his sleeping bag. He brushed some May's hair away to see her face. Then he lied down, immediately falling asleep... staring into May's face.

The night was quiet except the sound of Hoothoots through out the night. Buizel suddenly appeared, making his way through the room. After inspecting the others to see if they fell asleep, Buizel jumped onto the top bunk of the bed and removed the green curtains. Inside was the black canister. Cautiously Buizel pressed the red button on the canister and immediately the canister became see-through, revealing the egg. However the egg was not glowing bright blue like before, instead under the moonlight, it was glowing hot red. The light was immense and started to glow with such intensity that Buizel had to close its eyes.

The light shined onto May and soon the dream began.

...

_May was in the middle of the ocean. All around her were coral reefs and seaweeds. Sunlight was pouring through the water, giving everything a pink glow. Numerous of water Pokemons were swimming by merrily._

_So beautiful... May thought as she continued to swim. Suddenly a bright glow of light swam past her. May couldn't tell what it was because of the bright glow, but it was so friendly. It pulled her hand, trying to lead her to somewhere... May immediately followed the strange Pokemon, who was swimming around and making a strange cooing sound. Then as they turned around the bend, May saw an amazing thing._

_An underwater palace... being surrounded by a bubble. Even though it was from a distance, May could immediately see its majestic and beauty. May was speechless from amazement, but suddenly the unknown Pokemon ran off towards the palace, leaving May behind._

_"Wait! Come back!" May yelled, trying to catch up with the Pokemon, but the Pokemon kept moving farther and farther away as the palace disappear with the current, leaving May all alone._

_"Come Back! Come Back!_

...

"Come Back!"

"May! Is something the matter?!" Hiromi was shaking May, who suddenly woke up. May looked around and saw that she was back at the trailer. The whole incident had been a dream.

"Geez! You nearly scare me to death, mumbling in your sleep and then all of a sudden shouting like that!" Hiromi said sighing. May ignored Hiromi and tried to remember the dream.

_It felt so real... was it even a dream?_

"How long have I been asleep?" May asked as she put on her bandana. Sunlight was pouring in from the window, so May guessed that she has been sleeping for a while.

"Well, it's almost afternoon, so you slept for quite a long time," Hiromi said, looking curiously at May, "Are you alright? Was it a bad dream?" May shook her head.

"No... It's nothing. Don't worry about it," May smiled as if everything was a-okay.

"Alright then," Hiromi said, shrugging, "Everybody was so tired yesterday that we've decided to have a late breakfast. Help us out when you get ready, okay?" May nodded, and Hiromi went back outside to help the others. May sighed as she put on her shoes.

_I wonder what that dream was about? Should I tell the others?_ May knew Brendan would take no interest, and Max would probably make fun of her. However, May felt really uneasy about this dream. She has the feeling that she needed to tell someone, the sooner the better.

"May! About time you woke up! Come on and help us out!" May turned her head and saw Brendan standing next to the door with a pile of firewood in his hands.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go back to sleep Snorlax," Brendan said with a hint of teasing in his voice. May turned bright red from embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't get up as early as everybody else.

"Alright already! Just give me a few minutes!" May said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brendan said as he dropped the firewood onto the ground next to the stove. He left the room, leaving May all alone again.

_Brendan can be totally inconsiderate sometimes_. May thought, grumbling as she brushed her teeth.

May quickly brushed her hair and changed her clothes before she went outside. Little did she know that today was the day that will change her life forever.

**Author's Notes**

HA HA Another suspense! Yeah, I don't think this is one of my best chapters. (ARGH I just want to get to the fighting! opps spoilers!)

I have some random comments about random weird things that happen when I'm with technology. Tell me what you think if you find it interesting. If you find this boring, please skip the next few paragraphs.

- My friend has the Pokemon pearl game. The third, fourth, and fifth gym leader has like mazes that you're suppose to solve that are almost impossible to solve. My friend let me play her game (this was before I got my own Pokemon diamond game) after she gave up. I solved those mazes and defeated all three gym leaders on the first try in about 1 1/2 hours. Weird huh? That was my first time playing Pokemon pearl/diamond version.

- Very weird. Same friend- right now she can't defeat the 7th gym leader even though most of her Pokemon are close to level 40. On my game, I defeated the 7th gym leader and my Prinplup (my starter water Pokemon) has not evolve to Empoleon. And only one of my Pokemon is close to level 40. And the gym leader had Pokemon on level 36 up and one over level 40. I think there's something wrong with this picture.

- I seem to give my friends good luck when they play PS2 or any video games. My friends literally invite me over just so they can beat a boss to watch a secret ending. I end up just standing there doing nothing while my friends are acting crazy over the game. The weird thing is that they do win.

Okay enough random comments. Now for thanking my reviewers.

**the shadow of hell**

thank you for replying so fast again! yes I like Hoennshipping better (no offense to Contestshippers; it's my opinion). It's probably because Drew reminds me of a guy I _really_ dislike. (I ended up being his worst nightmare after I punished him for annoying me.) Again keep reviewing and maybe one day we'll all gather together an army and let Hoennshipping dominate (lol).

**LethoBion**

hey! you reviewed again! yeah! Thanks for telling about the grammar error (must go back and fix it later). I'm really glad you like the story and I hope I can continue to write to my fullest extent. again thanks for reviewing.

**Jarkes**

heh, thanks for reviewing. Keep it up and I hope I'll see you in my other story!

**grammaguy** (me: wondering why you haven't replied back to my email... Did you get it?)

hey! It's nice to see you again! I hope you're doing okay. I didn't know the proper radio language is to have real names. Oh well, If I have time I'll fix it. Until then you'll just have to deal with Code 44-55 (lol). Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you later in my other story (which I'm still typing... sniff)

**xX-Sapphire-Celebi-Xx **

Wow your name is long. I like the name though (very creative). Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you like it (smiles). I hope you'll continue to read it, and I'll see you next week!

**the dark titan**

Yes! A new reviewer! So you watched the movie already huh? (well, I guess you know how the story will end)

Don't worry about your grammar. It's not bad! I suck at grammar as well so I understand. Just keep practicing! (like all my teachers say...sigh) I'm really glad that you like the story and I hope you continue to read it!

Wow! you're from Mexico! I been there once (beautiful place compare to where I live).

Alright thank you all for reviewing! Continue and please no flames!

-**JapanDreamer**


	13. Meet Jack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. If you're reading this on April Fool's day, then I mean I do own Pokemon (lol).

Hey! If you haven't read my other story, I said I would be very busy this week. So luckily I finished this chapter (also because of **Letho'**s threat lol) and I'm posting it up early so I could study for the entire weekend. T.T

I didn't have time to check my grammar so yeah, just bear with me.

I haven't gotten to the good part yet because I still need to introduce Jack (i'm not calling him Jackie; sounds like a girl's name). Probably in about two weeks I'll post up the next chapter.

New Reviewer! Yay! **Pikachu407** thank you very much. Now on to the story just remember to read the author notes!

**Warning**: My other story has 38 reviews the last time I checked. This story has 41 reviews so far. If my other story beats this story in reviews then I'll focus on the other story more. (If you actually believed me there for a moment and was going to post up a million reviews... I'm joking.)

**Chapter 11:**

"Guys I'm almost finish cooking!" Mina said, from the trailer. White smoke was billowing out of the trailer and into the blue sky. It was such a nice day that everybody decided to eat out in the wide open space.

Mina was cooking food inside the trailer while Kai and Ship were barbecuing outside. Brendan and Max were filling cartons with water in the small river next to the campsite. The mysterious clown was practicing some new tricks, apparently he didn't seem too hungry because he didn't join them. May and Hiromi were setting the table with plates and utensils and helping Mina carry trays of food to the table. Soon the smell of Italian food filled the air, causing May's, Max's, and Brendan's stomach to growl with hunger.

Everybody gathered around the table. Brendan and Max were eating at ravenous speed. May, strangely enough, was just sitting there, playing with her food.

"Whuf wrung Mey? Not hungy?" Max asked through his mouth which was stuffed with food.

"No, just thinking about the dream I had last night," May said, while she picked her food.

"Dream?" Hiromi asked, interested. Brendan, much to May's disappointment, was still eating, ignoring May's comment.

"Well, I saw a Pokemon I've never seen before," May replied, eyeing Brendan carefully. At the word Pokemon, Brendan's ears pricked up and shifted his eyes toward May before going back to his food. Everybody else was staring at May as if waiting for her to continue.

"Well this Pokemon led to this palace... at least I think it is... and what's strange is that the palace was..." May paused, not knowing what to say.

"Well what?" Max asked, really interested now.

"The palace was underwater," May said very quickly. The group fell silent at her words, except Brendan, who was still eating.

"It's just a dream," Brendan said calmly as he finished his glass of water.

"I know that!" May replied angrily, wishing Brendan would take it more seriously, "It just felt so real, that's all." Brendan eyed May curiously at her behavior before he went back watching the mountain scenery.

"That's really strange," Kai said. Max and Ship nodded at Kai's comment, but Hiromi and Mina didn't.

"Actually, I had the same dream as well," Hiromi said.

"Yeah, me too," Mina said slowly. This got everybody's attention, even Brendan's.

"Really?" May asked surprised. Hiromi and Mina nodded in unison. Ship and Kai started to look uneasy.

"Yeah, actually," Hiromi paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to say this, "actually, this dream is related to a legend too." Now this definitely got Brendan's attention, but before Hiromi could say anymore, Ship intervened in the conversation.

"Hey now, we don't have time listening to stories! Let's finish eating and we can tell about it later," Ship said, trying to not look uneasy. Brendan's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he didn't say anything. Hiromi feel silent for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right grandpa! Let's eat first so we can hit the road later," Hiromi said smiling. She and her family went back eating, leaving a confused May, a puzzled Max, and a suspicious Brendan.

Something's going on for sure. Brendan gave May a "_remember what I said_" look. May nodded quickly and went back eating, feeling a little bit uneasy still. They finished their meal rather quickly and started to clean up. Slowly, everybody got their stuff and headed back to the trailer. Brendan and May helped hold the heavy water jugs; Kai and Ship lifted the table; Mina carried the chairs back; Hiromi carried the pots and pans that were placed into the box; Max carried the utensils and dishes. They slowly walked up the hill

"Heavy..." Brendan muttered, feeling as if his arm sockets were about to rip off of his shoulder.

"We're almost there," Kai said, pointing to the trailer which seemed to be a hundred miles away. May groaned as she lifted the water. Just when Kai was about to open the trailer's door, Buizel popped out, holding... the canister!

"Buizel! What are you doing?!" Kai tried to grab the canister back, but Buizel was too fast. Buizel hurried off, streaking past Brendan, May, Max, Hiromi, Mina, and Ship.

"Buizel!" Kai and Ship dropped their stuff and tried to get the canister back. Brendan, hesitating for a moment, dropped his load and ran after the two men.

"Wait for us!" Hiromi yelled, but it was too late. The three guys were already far away. Brendan, being most athletic of the group, ran with such speed, almost catching up with Buizel. They were on a road that slowly led up to the mountain. Buizel was about to make a quick turn when suddenly, he fell tripped, causing the canister to fly into the air and started to fall down to the forest below the mountain.

"GET IT!" Ship yelled, huffing and puffing.

_Don't need to tell me twice_, Brendan thought. He jumped into the air and managed to grab the canister, then twisting around and threw the canister at Kai, who managed to catch it. Unfortunately, Brendan was at the edge of the cliff when he caught the strange canister. When he twisted to throw the canister back at Kai, Brendan lost his footing on the ground and immediately plunged down into the forest below.

"BRENDAN!" Kai screamed, looking over the edge of the cliff.

_Okay, that wasn't the smartest move_ Brendan thought as he accelerated faster and faster towards the ground. He tried to grab onto the vines hanging loose at the side of the cliff, but he was going to fast to even grab one.

_Okay, now I'm definitely going to die_ Brendan thought. He closed his eyes trying to think of some way to get out. None of his Pokemon can fly, so that was out of the picture.

_Think! There is always a solution to everything... even if you're falling down more than 30 miles per hour and you're about to die any second_.

Flump! Brendan hit something soft and he immediately opened his eyes. He landed on a giant Ferrow.

_Strange what's a Ferrow doing here?_ Brendan thought grateful for this miracle. The Ferrow slowly brought him back up to where Kai and Ship were. Everybody else arrived and their relieved faces showed Brendan how much he scared them. He quickly got off the Ferrow, grateful that he was still alive until he saw May coming towards him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Brendan immediately got smacked on the head from May's hand.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Brendan said, trying to avoid another slap from May's hand.

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE US?!" Brendan ignored May's comment and started to rub his ears which were still ringing from May's voice. Max sighed with relief, glad that nobody was hurt.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Hiromi said, sighing with relief, "You're very lucky that we found a wild Ferrow to help you."

"Wait, this is a wild Pokemon? How did you manage to control it?" Brendan pointed to the large bird that was preening its feathers.

"That would be me," a voice said from behind Hiromi. Brendan looked around and saw the clown, speaking for the first time, behind Hiromi.

"You?" Brendan asked puzzled. He eyed the clown with confusion until he noticed the object that was in the clown's hand. It was a Capture Styler- and a very recent model as well.

"You're a Pokemon Ranger. I've seen you guys before," Brendan stated flatly before the clown could introduce himself.

"You're a smart guy, guess my cover is blown," the clown laughed, shaking his head. He took off his wig and costume and wiped off the make up. Standing before Brendan was a long blond hair man. He wore a small red jacket over a black shirt and short gray khaki pants.

"My name is Jack and like you said, I'm a Pokemon ranger. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Notes**

ARGHHHH! What a sucky ending and a sucky way to introduce Jack! Another semi-cliff hanger! Even I hate it! But I'm going to leave it at that because I'm so busy.

Well, I have really nothing much to say. I feel really tired which is really weird since I slept really early last night. If I sleep late, then I feel energetic the next day. weird...

Oh well, now to thank my reviewers.

**the dark titan**

I don't understand your question. (I'm really slow so you'll probably need to be specific) Do you mean I have error in my story?

and like you I don't have msn. Weird huh? I don't even have aim. (my friends are considering me part of the old generation lol)

I still like Mexico though. The people over there were really nice and polite. Either that or the place we went to just happened to have nice people.

Funny thing is that the place I went in Mexico use dollar signs on the menus so I thought a steak cost 415 US dollars (lol I was planning on not eating that day because of that).

Thanks for reviewing by the way!

**the shadow of hell**

yay! loyal fan! I haven't read any stories about Brendan being the bad guy. (I think its best if I don't) Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you next time!

**grammaguy**

OMG I can't believe you've suffered so much and yet still so happy. (If it was me I would have choked somebody right now)

Thanks for telling me what R4 is. Now I want one (lol jk)

About Jimmy guessing... I just push down the number keys and whatever number I got, I put it in (lol). But Jimmy's bad with numbers. You'll see why later. I know it's Pokedollars, but that is four extra letter I would have to write. (big pain in the butt)

Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing.

**Pikachu407**

Congrats on being the new reviewer of the week (at least its been about a week right?) Thanks for your review. It means so much to me. (smiles) I'll see you next time!!

**Jarkes**

Thanks for the review! I don't know if Charity is going to be a "one shot" character. That depends on **Phoenix**, though I won't put Charity in there "forever" if that's what you mean. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.

**Sapphire x** (thank you so much for letting me use this name, saves me a lot of time lol)

I appreciate your comment. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll continue to write until the very end!

**LethoBion**

See! I update! Now hand back May! (lol) Thank you for reviewing. Hopefully I'll be able to post up stories faster after my tests days. (I'm really busy with school so sorry, the next update will take a while) Leave May alone until I get back!

Again thank you all for revewing! For those who had just read this for the first time... REVIEW AS WELL... no flames please.

-**JapanDreamer**


	14. Helicopter Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Even if I had a hundred tests this week.

My (puff) longest (puff) chapter for this (puff) story. Six pages and a couple of lines on the seventh page.

New reviewer yay!

I'm so sorry that this story is posted up later than usual. I've been really busy but I managed to find time this week (somehow).

YES! The battle begins! Finally! I put more action here compare to the movie. There will probably be some blood in the next chapter, but that's probably only minor detail. I wanted Manaphy to appear in this chapter but details got in the way. Hopefully Manaphy will appear in the next chapter (This answer your question Jarkes). Until then, we'll have to wait.

Anyways enjoy and don't forget to read my Author's notes.

**Chapter 12**

"So you're a Pokemon ranger," Max said, still trying to absorb this new piece of information. Jack and the others finished gathering up the other items that needed to be put back in the trailer. They managed to park the trailer close to the small waterfall. Mina and Kai were climbing on the rocky trail, taking some of the stuff with them.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack said nodding, "I'm on a very important secret mission and Hiromi and her family decided to help me out, ain't that right Ship?" Jack turned his head toward Ship, who was folding up the other part of the table.

"Yeah, that's right," Ship grinned apologetically at May, Brendan, and Max.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you. We just wanted to keep it a secret," Hiromi said as well. Brendan shook his head, as if trying to piece everything up together. Everything Jack said seemed really absurd and completely confusing. Seeing Brendan's confused face, Jack held out the canister and showed it to May, Max, and Brendan.

"You see inside this canister is actually a legendary Manaphy egg," Jack pressed the button and the black canister revealed the blue egg behind the clear glass. Brendan, May, and Max crowded around the canister, absorbed by the mysteriousness.

"I heard about Manaphy," Max said with excitement.

"Wow, you must have studied a lot about legendary Pokemon," Ship said impressed.

"It's said that Manaphy is one of the rare Pokemon that travel by sea. Most people believed that it doesn't even exist," Max said, sharing his knowledge on the information.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Brendan scratched his head, thinking, "I remember my dad said that there is only one Manaphy until the next one is born. Finding one is almost considered impossible."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jack said, grinning, "But one thing is for sure, this legendary Pokemon needs to get back to his home underwater which is the Ocean Temple."

May, who was staring intently at the egg the whole time and wasn't listening to the others, suddenly jerked her head up.

"That temple must be from my dreams then!" Jack nodded at May's statement.

"Yes, judging from your description, I say it is possible," Jack replied.

"Then that means," May couldn't hold her excitement, "the Pokemon I saw was Manaphy!"

"What?! The Pokemon you saw was Manaphy?" Max asked, wide eyed. Brendan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Something like that could only happen one in a million.

"Yep!" May smiled, "There is no doubt about it!" Brendan groaned inside of his head. May admitted that she didn't even see the Pokemon clearly. How could she be so certain?

Suddenly, Brendan heard something buzzing. He wasn't sure what it was it was, but he was getting the same feeling like that other time when they were in town. He felt his muscles tensing up and he curled his fingers into the palm of his hand. Something bad was coming.

"Wow!" Max said thoughtfully, "To see a legendary Pokemon in a dream that's-"

"Quiet!" Brendan hissed. May was shock at Brendan's rude behavior and was about to yell at Brendan for interrupting Max, but immediately fell silent when she saw Brendan's fiery red ruby eyes.

"I hear something," Brendan closed his eyes in concentration, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"What do you hear?" Jack asked, clutching the canister closer to him. He could sense urgency from the boy.

"A... a helicopter or maybe even three helicopters, I think," Brendan said, still concentrating on the noise.

Suddenly, even May could hear it. Everybody turned around and saw the several helicopters flying directly at them over the waterfall. All of them had a strange swirl symbol on the side of the helicopter.

"What the... Why are there helicopters here?!" Max asked. Brendan was holding on tight to his cloth hat as the wind produced by the helicopter got stronger and stronger while May shriek as the dust went into her eyes.

"Phantom," Jack growled, causing Brendan to turn around in surprise.

"Who?" Brendan asked but before he could get an answer, the helicopters came even closer and getting even louder.

_What's going on?_

...

"Sir, we've found it and the ranger," the man with short straight brown hair said. He was wearing a blue overcoat and a blue bandana that had Phantom's symbol on it. He was holding a pair of high tech binoculars which were now aiming towards the canister with the Pokemon egg.

"Hah! That idiot thought he could escape. Send out the Pokemon! We'll show that fool what happens when he steals something from the Phantom!" Phantom stroked his beard, excited.

"Escape, awrk! Escape!" Chartot screeched.

"Go Beedrills!" Two flash of light came out from the helicopter. The two buzzing wasp looking Pokemon buzzed their wings. Using their horned arms, the Beedrills fired Pin Missles to the ground causing explosions.

"Run away!" Jack yelled. Ship, Hiromi, Max, Brendan, and May followed Jack away from the attacks and away from the trailer. They ran down the rocky path, trying to shield themselves from the blasts as the Beedrills followed them.

"There are two types of people in the world. Those who are chased and those are doing the chasing. I know which one is the best," Phantom growled, watching his prey run in fear, "Get us closer! Send all men down! I don't care what it takes to get that egg!"

"Awrk egg! Egg!" Chartot screeched.

Brendan was running for his life. He followed Jack, who was just in front of him. Suddenly one of the Beedrills appeared and tried to use Horn attack. However, before Beedrill could strike Jack, Ship jumped up in front and blocked the attack with the table he was hold. The table ended up with a giant crack in the middle, but Beedrill was stuck and couldn't remove his arm from the table.

"Run! I'll hold this Pokemon off!" Jack nodded and motioned the others to follow, leaving Ship behind to deal with the angry Pokemon. More and more rocks appeared, creating a maze, and causing Jack to swerve into different directions. May, Hiromi, and Max were huffing and puffing trying to catch up with Brendan and Jack, who were both easily moving at quick pace.

Suddenly, one of the helicopters came in front of them, and a giant pirate looking man wearing red coat and pirate hat jumped down with his blue coat and bandana assistance. Jack screeched to a halt, holding the canister even close to himself. Brendan looked from behind Jack's back and stared in confusion at the strange man in front of them.

"Well, Pokemon ranger, it looks like we meet again. Only this time, you'll feel the true wrath of the Phantom," Phantom growled. The other Beedrill appeared in front of Phantom, ready for orders.

"Huh, well then Phantom, it looks like I'll have to disappear again," Jack grinned and put a towel over the canister to conceal it. Before Phantom could do anything, Jack rushed off in another direction with Brendan, May, Max, and Hiromi following behind him.

"Beedrill! Pin Missiles!" Beedrill started shooting thin white needles. Brendan, who had his hand on the Pokeball, immediately sent it out.

"Mighteyana, Hyper Beam!" The black and gray wolf came out and shot a large blast of beam at the Pin Missile attack. Upon impact, a huge explosion blasted out, leaving thick gray smoke. Jack could hardly see where he was and relied on Brendan's Mighteyana's eyes that could see clearly through the smoke to get out.

"Nice diversion," Jack gave Brendan thumbs up which Brendan didn't return, only concentrating on Mightyeana. Jack immediately lowered the hand and continued to look back ahead.

_This kid is serious in situations like this_, Jack thought remembering Brendan's easy going nature during lunch. The smoke was clearing up and Jack could start to see now.

"May, Hiromi, and Max! Don't get lost!" Brendan yelled. When he didn't hear a response, he turned his back and found that nobody was behind them.

_Oh no..._

"Jack, we lost the others!" Jack gritted his teeth. This was going to get harder and harder. Suddenly a large shadow flew over them and Phantom stood in front of Jack's and Brendan's path. Mighteyana drew into a defense position and started to growl menacing at the strange man.

"Argh, you thought you could get away from me huh? Give me the egg and your life might be spared," Phantom growled, cracking his knuckles.

"The egg! The egg!" Chartot screeched again while perching on his owner's shoulder.

"Looks like we have to go to Plan B," Jack said, grinning at Brendan, who looked confused at Jack's statement.

_Since when did we have a Plan B?_

...

"Shoot, we lost them," May gasped as she wiped the sweat from her face. She and Max got lost in the smoke and lost Hiromi on the way. By the time the smoke cleared, Max and May were in the alone in the middle of the maze of rocks and roads.

"Well sis, we don't have time to stop. We got to get back to the trailer!" Max said, trying to see where it is.

"Let's try this way," Max pointed to one of the numerous roads, "We need to move."

"Hey those kids are with that ranger!" May turned around and saw two pirate looking people.

_This is not good_, May thought as she saw the hungry expression on the pirates' eyes.

"Let's get them and hold them for hostage! Phantom will be pleased!" The other pirate said to his partner. After hearing these words, May immediately screamed to her brother.

"Run!" Both of them dashed to the path where Max pointed while being chased by the two pursuers.

"You won't get away! Go Paras!"  
"Go Venomoth!" Two bug Pokemon came out and started the chase May and Max as well.

"Paras, Hidden Power!"

"Venomoth use Psybeam!" Paras released a cirle of white glowing orbs and shot it claws. Venomoth used its compounded eyes and shot a rainbow of light. May and Max managed to dodge the attack, but the blast caused them to fall to the ground.

"Got you now!" One of the pursuers grinned. May gritted her teeth. There was no choice but to fight.

"Blaziken! Come out now!" The giant red bird came out staring menacingly at the two bug Pokemons.

"Flamethrower!" Blaziken shot a stream of fiery blast toward the two bug Pokemons. Both bugs fell to the ground and fainted.

While both of the men tried to get their Pokemon back up, May, Blaziken, and Max hurried off, getting more and more lost in the maze.

"That was a close one," Max gasped trying to keep moving forward.

"Yeah," May sighed, "Blaziken return!" May put Blaziken's Pokeball back into her pocket and continued to run.

_Brendan where are you?_

...

"Come back here!" Phantom was gaining on Brendan and Jack as they tried to escape. Mightyeyana was sent back into his Pokeball after Brendan learned about Jack's plan.

"Remember what I said," Jack whispered, clutching on to the towel. Brendan nodded. As they came across a giant rock, they ran behind it, blocking Phantom's view of the egg. Suddenly Jack sprang out behind the rock, holding the towel in his hand. Phantom immediately rushed after Jack.

"Don't think you can escape!" Little did Phantom know, Brendan was already sneaking off in the other direction with the real canister, safely in his arms.

"I hope Jack knows what he's doing," Brendan mumbled, clutching the canister, "and I hope May and the others are okay." He rushed down the path to get back to the trailer. If he hadn't been so worried about everybody else, Brendan would've noticed somebody following him.

...

Jack continued to run, holding the decoy in his hands. Suddenly Phantom jumped in front of Jack, blocking him.

"Give me the canister!" Phantom took the towel out of Jack's hand and immediately gaped when all he saw was three juggling balls in Jack's arms. Phantom stared blankly as Jack grinned mischievously.

"Looks like I fooled you old man. Here, take this as a consolation prize!" Jack threw one of the juggling balls at Phantom's head. Phantom blocked the ball with his hands, throwing the ball forcefully away to a nearby cliff.

"You tried to trick me! And for that you'll-"

Wham! The juggling ball that Phantom blocked came bouncing back and hit him in the forehead. Jack stared dumbly at his luck as Phantom rubbed his head.

"Argh! That hurt," Phantom grumbled. Jack took advantage of the situation and tried to climb up a large boulder. However, miraculously, Phantom grabbed the boulder that was ten times larger than he was and threw it with such force. Jack managed to jump off the boulder before it hit the ground and cracked into two.

"Wow! What have you been eating old man, vitamins?" Phantom growled, ignoring Jack's question.

"I don't need to waste my time with you," Phantom growled. He quickly left Jack.

"Come back here!" Jack chased after Phantom.

...

"Ahh... I think we lost them," Max gasped. He and May turned around behind them just to make sure, not looking up ahead. Suddenly a huge shadowy figure came from the other side, bumping into the two. May, Max, and the shadow fell to the ground.

"OUCH! Watch were you're go-" Max looked up and saw Brendan holding onto the canister and looked relieved seeing them.

"Oh good! I found you guys. Listen we got to go. I don't know how long Jack can-" Brendan's smile froze and his eyes suddenly narrowed at something behind May. May whipped her head around and saw one of Phantom's henchmen behind her. Next to him was a Beedrill.

"Thought you could escape brat? Not a chance. Hand over the egg and I might spare friends' lives," the henchman said. Beedrill buzzed menacingly at the three trainers.

"Shoot! Run!" Brendan yelled. Brendan, May, and Max sped away, hoping to get to get away.

"Ah no you don't! Beedrill Sludge Bomb!" Suddenly the road in front of Brendan was completely blocked by slippery mud.

"He's right behind us," May cried, clutching tightly to Brendan's arm. Brendan gritted his teeth. No choice but to battle as much as he hated it. He needed to get May and Max away, or they'll get hurt.

"May," Brendan shoved the canister into May's arms, "Get out of here! I'll hold him off."  
"What?!" May fumbled the canister in her arms, trying to get a good grip, "Brendan! This not a simple Pokemon battle! If you lose-"  
"I had promised I would protect you. I never broke my promise before and its not going to end here," Brendan said, closing the matter, "I'll catch up later." He reached for two of his Pokeballs. His cloth hat made a shadow that covered his eyes, but May could still tell that Brendan was serious. May trembled.

Brendan was referring to what happened back then. That promise. That promised that almost got him killed, and it was because she made him promise. It was her fault... all of her fault... Max grabbed his sister's shirt, snapping May out of her trance.

"Come on. The egg is important. I don't know who these guys are but we can't let them have it. I believe in Brendan, so you shouldn't worry either," Max said. May nodded and turned her head to Brendan.

"Come back alive," May whispered. She and her brother hurried off to the other path. Brendan sighed and looked up in the sky.

"Alright May, I promise," Brendan whispered.

"Shoot! The girl got the egg! Beedrill forget the boy, get that girl!" Beedrill flew to the direction May and Max went, but immediately stopped to prevent being hit by a Mud Shot.

The henchman turned around and saw the boy next to a Swampert and an Umbreon. The boy looked up and flashed his angry ruby eyes at the enemy, who immediately stepped back.

_This boy... his eyes... who is he?_

"Hey who said you could run off? You'll have to deal with me first," Brendan said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you." The henchman gulped, for some reason this kid looked more dangerous than before.

"Beedrill use Pin Missile!" Beedrill shot the white needles at the boy, who stood there, not moving, as if there was nothing to fear. Brendan brought his hand into the air and pointed to Swampert.

"Protect Swampert!" Swampert got in front of Umbreon and Brendan, and created a large green shield. The Pin Missile fell harmlessly off the shield. Before the henchman could react, Brendan was already giving out commands for a counter attack.

"Umbreon Shadow Ball! Swampert Dynamic Punch!" Umbreon send out a dark sphere and Swampert used Dynamic Punch on Shadow Ball to increase the speed of the sphere. Before Beedrill realized what was going on, the powerful attack hit it and it immediately fell to the ground.

"No Beedrill!" The henchman tried to send out another Pokemon.

"Swampert! Ice Beam!" The henchman whole body, except his head, was frozen into a block of ice, preventing him from moving. Brendan stared angrily at the henchman before returning his Pokemons.

"Don't expect me to let you live next time," Brendan said softly, not in a mean way but in a way you knew that if you faced him again, there's no chance of survival. Brendan ran off to the direction where May and Max headed, leaving the frozen henchman behind, who was trying to get out of the block of ice.

_That kid... what is he?_

**Author's Notes**

Alright we see Brendan battle for the first time (sort of). Well, the suspense is killing me now. I guess I'll go ahead and write the next chapter (lol).

I made all of Phantom's henchmen have bug Pokemons because well... in the movie they only showed bug Pokemon (lame conclusion). You would think they would have water Pokemon.

Thank you for all who have reviewed.

**the shadow of hell**

hey thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too.

**Jarkes**

I hope I answered all of your questions in the other story. Yeah Jimmy still acts like a jerk, so be patient and you'll see his good side later on in the story.

ARGH! You ruined the ending for this story! That was the ending I was planning to use (about Manaphy but slightly different). Now I have to go back and think of something else (lol jk jk). It's okay. Well, thanks for your review.

**Sapphire x**

Good luck in remebering your part in Treasure Island (unless you already finished the play then I hope you did okay). Thanks for reviewing and for continuing to review.

**the dark titan**

Ohhhh. So that's what you mean about Brendan. Well, I never wrote a story for school so all the teacher I've had told me that when somebody is speaking, you have to make a new paragraph. Guess I was wrong. Anways thanks for reviewing and I'll see you next time.

**LethoBion**

Yeah I'm still alive! I updated so be happy. Thanks for your review!

**grammaguy**

Thanks for the grammar lesson and for the OC clarification (Me: imagining Crystal destroying your OC; lol jk). Sorry for the randomness. Didn't know you didn't like these kinds of things. Anways thanks for the review and I'll see you next week!

**bigheadrew**

Yay! My new reviewer! Thank you so much. It's nice to know that there are people out there who like my story. I hope you can continue to review. See you next time!

Well that's it for me. I'll see you next week if my tests don't get in the way.

Bye for now!

-**JapanDreamer**


	15. Manaphy is Born

**Disclaimer**: I solemly swear I do not own Pokemon.

Hey, I'm back. Sorry if you waited so long.

I forgot to mention in the other chapter but I have over 50 reviews now! I'm so happy (sniff). Less than 50 more to go! Thank you reviewers!

Thank you **Kat** and **PokemonLuver003** for being my new reviewers!

New info- I made a new story called **Escape! Find Him Dead or Alive!** related (sort of) to Pokemon Colosseum. Read my profile for more information. (now I feel like I'm advertising... lol) Review please! I just want at least some reviews. You can even tell me that you don't like it.

Anyways, more fighting in this chapter and blood too! Don't worry, its not that bad. Now that my College Exemption tests are finish, I can focus more on writing chapters, but I might have to focus now on final exams T.T Oh well, I'll do my best.

**Chapter 13:**

"May, can't you run faster?!" Max asked. He was already three feet ahead, and May was still trailing behind.

"I'm trying to dummy!" May tried to run faster and keep the canister balanced in her arms. She hoped Brendan was okay. She didn't want to see him get hurt at all.

"So there you are," a voice growled. May stopped in her tracks. That voice! May turned around and saw Phantom, towering over her.

"Give me that egg!" Phantom shot his hand toward the canister.

"NO!" May yelled back, trying to pull the canister out of Phantom's grasp.

"Leave my sister alone!" Max tried to kick Phantom's leg.

"I waited for so long for this egg. You better give it to-" Wham! A large shadow hit Phantom's face, causing him to fall to the ground. May, holding the canister still, gasped in amazement. It was Brendan.

"Brendan! You're okay!" May sighed with relief.

"May! Max! Run away! I'll hold him off!" Brendan yelled. Phantom tried to get up again, but Brendan pinned him to the ground.

"GO!" Brendan yelled again, "Don't stop running!" May stood there for a moment. Brendan was going to get hurt at this rate.

"May, let's go!" Max tugged his sister's arm. His sister ran, but she couldn't stop looking back.

"Brendan's been helping us so many times," May said softly. Max didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I know. Don't worry about that now; we got to get back to the trailer," Max replied. He fell silent. Brendan has been working so hard to help them, probably more than needed. Max crossed his fingers, hoping everything will turn out alright.

...

"No! The egg!" Phantom pushed Brendan aside and got up. He was about to run after May and Max when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. Phantom looked up and saw that annoying kid, sitting on his shoulder. Before Phantom could do anything, the kid grabbed his neck and started to apply pressure to it.

"Arkkk!" Phantom gagged as the kid applied more pressure.

"You're not going to get that egg! Nor are you going to hurt my friends. I won't let you!" Brendan yelled.

"The egg! The egg!" Chartot cried circling above.

_This kid is GETTING IN MY WAY!_

Phantom used his two hands to grab the kid by the ribs.

Brendan didn't know what happened next. One moment he was on Phantom for one moment. The next, he was flying through the air. Then something hard hit Brendan's head. Something really hard. Then darkness...

...

"Stupid kid serves him right," Phantom growled, as he watched the kid slumped unconscious against the rock. The kid got hit on the head directly at the boulder, and he immediately dropped to the ground. Phantom could see, some blood dripping down from the kid's forehead, but Phantom didn't regret what he had done.

"Now to get that egg!" Phantom rushed toward the path where May and Max went, leaving the unconscious kid behind.

...

Jack gasped for air as he slowly walked around. He lost Phantom, who surprisingly ran fast for an old man. Jack noticed a lot of Phantom's henchmen frozen in blocks of ice. He wondered what happened. As he came around a bend, Jack heard a soft groan. He turned and saw Brendan, getting up slowly from the ground. Small drops of blood from his forehead landed on the dirt.

"Brendan, what happen?!" Jack rushed towards Brendan, who was still groggy from the attack.

"I... he threw me... lost conscious," Brendan mumbled. He put his hand towards the wound, and immediately his hand turn bright red.

"Ouch..." Brendan said as he inspected his hand with interest. Jack gulped at the sight of the blood. Although Brendan didn't show it, the wound must have hurt really badly.

"You think you'll be okay?" Jack asked, looking concern.

"Yeah, we got to get to May. She has the egg. Phantom's going after her," Brendan gasped as he slowly got up to his feet. The ground seemed to swirl under his feet, but Brendan forced himself to stay upright. Jack got out a small emergency kit in his pocket and wrapped Brendan's forehead with white bandages.

"Brendan, stay here until I come back. I'll help May," Jack said. Brendan nodded and watched Jack run in the direction where May and Max went. Then he hit the boulder with frustration.

He couldn't protect May again. He once again was a failure. Brendan forced himself to move, even if it was a little. He got to be strong. He doesn't want to see those tears again. Slowly, he dragged himself. He's got to go protect May from that weird pirate!

_Hang in there May_. Suddenly, the world turned black again, and Brendan fell to the ground again.

...

"We're almost there!" Max cried, climbing up the steep hill. May could see the waterfall and knew immediately they were in the right direction. Suddenly the canister started to glow a red color.

"What?" May stopped to see what was happening and noticed that the egg was actually the one that was glowing.

"What's wrong May?" Max asked.

"The egg..."

"You thought you could get away huh?" May froze in fear again. She turned around and saw Phantom panting but looking very pleased. To May's horror, Brendan wasn't behind Phantom.

"Where's Brendan?" May asked, clutching the canister tightly, and slowly walking backward, away from Phantom. Phantom gave a nasty grin at May.

"He's taking a long nap right now." May felt her heart beat faster. Brendan was in trouble. This is bad, very bad.

"Enough talk! Give me the egg!" Phantom shot his hand toward the canister.

"NO! Manaphy doesn't belong to you!" May held on tightly, refusing to budge.

"Don't you dare mess with my sister!" Max jumped onto Phantom's shoulder and tried to stretch Phantom's face as far as he could.

"Argh, get away from me," Phantom growled, still pulling the canister away. He grabbed the top of the canister and started to unscrew it. Suddenly, Phantom felt his arms being moved and noticed the Pokemon ranger.

"You're not getting that egg!" Jack yelled.

"You think so?" Phantom gave one last tug on the canister. Unfortunately, both May and Phantom lost their grip on the canister. The egg flew out of the canister.

"NO! THE EGG!" Phantom and Jack yelled both desperately trying to get the egg.

May watched in slow motion as the egg started to fall to the ground. She ran towards the egg as fast as she could. Realizing that she couldn't make it in time, May desperately jumped and tried to grab the glowing egg.

_Almost... There_! May grabbed the egg and slammed to the ground.

"I caught it!" May gasped with amazement. Suddenly the egg glowed from bright red to white. May gaped at the sudden change of colors. She slowly got up, mesmerized by the egg.

"What's going on?" Max asked, blinking from the bright light. Jack gritted his teeth. This is bad!  
"May give me the egg, quickly!" Jack tried to reach May, but Phantom pulled him back.

"You're not stealing my egg again!" Phantom and Jack fought while the egg continued to shine brighter and brighter, consuming May with white light. Suddenly the light dimmed and a small antenna appeared. May gasped and soon another antenna appeared. Suddenly the egg just simply disappeared. May was not holding an egg anymore. Instead in her arms was a small blue Pokemon, sleeping peacefully.

"What?!" May stared in amazement at this Pokemon. Suddenly the Pokemon woke up and stared groggily at May.

"Umm... hello," May stutter. The blue Pokemon stared at May with large eyes before it started to cry.

"No, no. Shhh... please go to sleep," May cooed, but the Pokemon continued to wail.

"That's-" Max gasped at the Pokemon in his sister's arm.

"Manaphy," Phantom and Jack whispered.

**Author's Notes**

Once again, I'm too busy to check my grammar. So forgive me!

Manaphy appears yay!

Let's all kill Phantom! He hurt Brendan! (lol)

Alright! Let's thank my reviewers!

**Kat**- thanks for being my new reviewer! You're right I should get more reviews (lol)

**the shadow of hell**- thanks for the review! more to come!

**Jarkes**- hey, thanks. If you get your OC posted fast enough, I'll put him/her up in the next available chapter. You reviewed so many times, you deserve something special.

**bigheadrew**- I updated. hip hip hooray! thanks for the review!

**PokemonLuver003-** Thanks for the review! Keep on going!

**grammaguy**- hey, good to see you again. I know my grammar is bad, but like I said, I'm too busy. I'll see if I can fix it this week. See ya and thanks for the long review (lol).

Alright, the action sort of ends here. Next is helicopters!

-**JapanDreamer**


	16. Helicopters and Motorbikes!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Pokemon. Do you believe me NOW?!

Okay, I didn't want to make Brendan some sort of super hero, but he **IS** the only trainer in the movie that can actually battle (well May doesn't count because she plays a different role). Besides he's a Pokemon reasearcher, he should be able to handle tough situations like this.

I've given Manaphy some dialouge which is very strange to me since I don't usually give Pokemon dialouge at all. Tell me what you think.

I have an editor so any mistakes in the story, blame it on him. lol

New reviewer- **Galbinus**

Alright remember to read my **author notes **and now on to the chapter!

**Chapter 14:**

There was a sudden noise, causing Jack to look up. On the cliff above them, Jack could see Ship coming out of the trailer.

"What are you guys doing?!" Ship yelled. "Get in! Brendan's inside! Mina's patching him up!"

"Come _on_, May!" Max pulled his sister, who was still staring at the little blue Pokemon.

"Whaaa! Mana! Mana!" Manaphy whimpered from the loud noises. May and Max started to climb up the rocky hill as quickly as they could.

"Oh no you don't! Give me Manaphy!" Phantom yelled as he tried to grab May and Manaphy. Jack immediately intercepted and threw himself headlong into him, with Phantom then (quite literally) rolling down the cliff, hitting rocks and stones in the way.

"Sorry old man! I'll send flowers later!" Jack got back to his feet and hurried May and Max to get into the trailer. The large minivan, driven by Kai, zoomed down the mountain as fast as possible.

Phantom finally managed to stop rolling when he hit a particularly large rock, but apart from the bruised face, he was perfectly fine. He growled in frustration as he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Mike! Get the choppers ready. Its time to play tag," Phantom growled.

"Arwk! Tag you're it! Arwk!" Chatot screeched.

"Yes sir," the voice said through the microphone.

"Assemble all of the other crew members as well. We'll need as many men as we can get."

Silence filled the air.

"Respond, Mike!" Phantom roared.

"Ummm… sir, I think that might take a while," Mike said, carefully.

"Might take a while? What are you talking about?" Phantom growled, his tone getting more and more dangerous.

"Well, most of our crew members are blow drying your squad that you sent to get Manaphy's egg, including the co-captain," Mike said quickly. Mike's statement took several heartbeats for Phantom to process through his head.

"BLOW DRYING?! WHY ARE THEY BLOW DRYING?! TODAY IS NOT BATH DAY!"

"Well apparently all of your squad got frozen into... big blocks of... ice?" Mike said this in a confused tone, "So most of the crew members are trying to melt the ice as fast as they can." Phantom stared bewildered at the walkie-talkie.

_How in the world did his squad get into that kind of mess?_

"Alright forget it. Get as many crew members as you can who are not busy. I guess we're not just going to fly to get Manaphy," Phantom growled, "I don't want excuses."

"Excuses! Awrk! Excuses!"

...

"I told you I'm fine!" Brendan snapped. His forehead was bandaged up, but he refused to let Mina take a look at his forehead and insisted in keeping on his hat.

"Well, okay..." Mina said uneasily, "Tell if it starts to hurt again." Mina put away the first aid kit in one of the drawers.

"Don't worry about me," Brendan grumbled. He was in the large minivan, sitting next to Kai and Ship. Apparently they seemed to know where they were going, thanks to their GPS, despite the fact that they were obviously going over the speed limit. Brendan sighed as he looked out of the window.

"How's May and the others? Manaphy hatched right?" Brendan remembered, seeing a blue Pokemon in May's arm from the window.

"May and the others are fine. They managed to escape. May is taking care of Manaphy right now. Do you want to go look?" Mina asked with a motherly concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's not everyday you get to see a legendary Pokemon," Brendan said grinning. He got up from his seat and hurried out of the door. He carefully walked across the metal bar that connected the van with the trailer and opened the trailer's door.

The first thing he noticed was that everybody was gathered around the bed bunks, observing May, who was sitting on the bottom bunk, holding the Pokemon, who was now fast asleep.

"Brendan! Are you okay?!" May eyes were wide open with concern, but Brendan shook his head.

"Nothing. Its fine now. So what's this new Pokemon I heard about?" Brendan asked, hurriedly changing the topic. May looked down on the little blue Pokemon, who was now snoozing very peacefully.

"Wow… the legendary Manaphy right in front of my eyes," Brendan said, amazed. He crouched down in front of May to inspect the sleeping Pokemon. May was able to immediately see the red part of the bandage where the wound was.

"Brendan, that wound doesn't look "fine" to me," May said. Brendan didn't respond at all. He got up slowly and moved away so Mina could see Manaphy as well.

"I'm surprised Manaphy is sleeping peacefully now," Mina said with surprise.

"You should've heard it crying just a while ago!" Max said, remembering the loud noise. "Sounds like May when Brendan tells her she can't eat anymore all-you-can-eat-ramen because the cook was crying." Max quickly moved away from May, but to his surprise, May didn't seem to notice about the comment. Not even a snappy retort. She was still cradling the sleeping Manaphy.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Mina asked, "You should take a break after all that excitement."

"Yeah," May said, realizing her arms were aching, "Here." May slowly transferred Manaphy into Mina's arm, but almost immediately, Manaphy started to whine again.

"Mana! Mana!" The little blue Pokemon continued to flail around in Mina's arm.

"Oh, no good," Mina said over the wails of Manaphy, "Here May, I think he likes you more." Mina placed Manaphy back into May's hand.

"There, there, don't cry. Don't cry," May said over and over again. Manaphy opened one eye at May before falling back into its deep slumber.

"Wow, that was fast," Max said, surprised.

"I think you're right Max," Brendan said, his eyes wide open. "Manaphy_does_ sound like May at that restaurant."

Unfortunately for Brendan, May wasn't quite so ignoring of that comment.

"Hey!" May snapped, "That cook told me it was all you can eat. Then all of a sudden he just came back and started to bawl because he would go bankrupt."

"Uhh, yeah," Brendan said sarcastically. "What did you expect from a man who had to stay up till midnight, waiting for YOU to finish eating? Anyways looks like you're a mom now, May." May blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topics.

"Huh?" May asked. Brendan rolled his eyes like May couldn't understand at all.

"Manaphy likes you. That makes you a mom," Brendan replied pointing to Manaphy.

"You're right!" Max said realizing it, "Most Pokemon after hatching assume the first thing they see is their mom." Hiromi looked up with amazement.

"Wow, so its just like us when we were young." Hiromi said thoughtfully.

"So that makes you a mom," Brendan teased, "I wonder who the dad is?"

"Oh shut up," May replied turning bright red.

"Anyway, now that Manaphy has hatched, we have to go to the second phase of the plan," Jack said, interrupting the group's conversation. He was watching May and Manaphy with a bit of apprehension.

"Now that I think about it," Brendan said, looking at Jack, "Who were those people that attacked us?"

"Phantom and his gang," Jack replied, "Their goal is to use Manaphy-" Jack paused for a moment. There was a huge buzzing sound in the air. Without warning, something pierced through the ceiling right over Hiromi- a grappling hook.

"Eeek!" Hiromi screamed. Manaphy, awoken by the noise, started to whimper. Without hesitation, Brendan grabbed his belongings, got out, and climbed up to the top of the trailer. He saw two large helicopters; one of them had a long string connected to the trailer. The helicopter was pulling away, forcing the minivan to slow down. Brendan tripped as the trailer gave a lurch.

"This is bad," Brendan muttered as he got up again. His arm that he fell on started to hurt, but he ignored the pain. He took out one of his Pokeballs and threw it.

"Larion! Shock Wave!" The heavy steel Pokemon came out and send bolts of blue electricity toward the rope. The electricity ran up the rope and hit the helicopter. There was a sudden sound of crash and the helicopter fell to the ground, leaving behind a trail of black smoke.

"One down," Brendan muttered. He heard another sound of buzz and looked to the ground. He saw the Phantom creeps that he had dealt with, riding on motorbikes. They were circling around the minivan, to prevent it from escaping.

"Shoot," Brendan said. Now things were going to get harder. One of the creeps noticed Brendan on top of the trailer and shouted to his other friends. Suddenly a huge storm of bug Pokemon came charging toward Brendan. Brendan couldn't attack the Pokemons for fear of damaging the trailer, but he couldn't just let them stand there. Then it hit him. There was a way.

"Larion! Roar!" Larion roared, causing a huge shock wave of sound into the air. All of the bug Pokemon immediately went back into their Pokeballs in fright. The bikers were surprised at this and didn't have time to react to Brendan's second attack.

"Larion Metal Sound!" Brendan immediately clasped his hands over his ears as Larion let out a high pitch screeching noise. All of the bikers yelled in pain and soon fell back.

"Now use Rock Tomb!" Larion sent huge blocks of rocks behind the trailer and in front of the bikers, blocking the road. Brendan could hear some of the bikers crashed into the rocks. He hoped he didn't hurt them too much. Suddenly there was a hissing noise and Brendan saw that the other helicopter had pierced its own grappling hook into the trailer.

"Brendan! Let's go! Everybody else is in the minivan!" Brendan saw Jack opening the door to the minivan. Ship was trying to pull out the metal bar that connected the van to the trailer.

"Larion, return!" Brendan put the Pokeball back into his bag and jumped off the trailer. He ran through the door that Jack opened. Ship released the metal bar and soon the trailer fell behind. The helicopter swerved wildly in the air while the trailer fell over the cliff. However, the helicopter managed to release the rope connecting it to the trailer and managed to regain balance, but by that time, the minivan was long gone.

**Author's Notes**

In the future, Pokemon will be played on motorbikes (best friends with those who get this joke) LOL

Yeah, I saw the Yu Gi Oh abridged series that had this saying (except it was card games on motor bikes) and I really wanted to say this for such a long time. ;) Which is also the reason why I added motorbikes in this chapter (heh).

Well, nothing much to say. I know the action was short but hey, at least it was better than the movie (in my opinion at least). If I have time I'll go back and add more details and let you know.

Okay, now I need to give my thanks to the reviewers.

**the shadow of hell**

Yeah, like I said, I didn't mean to make Brendan sound like a super hero. I just imagine Brendan as a very athletic and smart trainer. Sigh. Sorry, its just that Brendan is my favorite character out of all of the guys in the Pokemon series. Guess this is what happens when you try to describe a character you like.

Thanks for the review and I'll see you next week (hopefully).

**Jarkes**

Yep! More history on Brendan. Expect more hints later! Thanks for the review and I'll see you next time.

**Sapphire-X**

Phantom should die, but I don't think I can for a rated K story LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**Galbinus**

thanks for not just reviewing once but four times. Yeah I like Crystal as her manga personality. I just added her coordinator personality from the anime because I think its cooler. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll continue to review and write! Your stories are awesome!

**Pikachu407**

Definitely long time no see! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**bigheadrew**

Yay! somebody who understands what's it's like to have English as your worst subject! Sorry, it's just that I've SO many friends who are correcting my grammar every day. You do not know how painful it is. LOL Thanks for the review!

**LethoBion**

It's okay! I understand some of us have final exams so no biggie! Yeah, last chapter was about the pirates was totally "write and make up along the way" kind of situation. LOL That's what I get for waiting till the last minute to write. Thanks for the review! I'll see you in the next chapter.

**grammaguy**

okay you didn't review but I'll answer some of your questions.

oh no. My teachers don't HATE me. Its just that I've been so busy that I didn't have time to volunteer on the weekends. I had to volunteer for FOUR hours straight at a hospital to make up for the three weeks I wasn't there.

What?! Only in America they say 'mom'? What do you say where you live? I don't know I just went on Youtube to watch the movie and went along with it. I don't have the movie where I live. And your question about where I live... LOL not telling here.

By the way, why do you call me JP instead of JD?

Awww you call me princess. Truth is that in elementary, there were a lot of people who kept calling me princess for some strange reason. Weird huh?

thanks for editing by the way.

OKAY! Finished thanking now asking.

Please review and no flames. I getting the feeling that people are reading this without even posting up a review. (don't ask, it's just a feeling)

-**JapanDreamer**


	17. Escaping Underground

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't read the last fourteen chapters and read the very first line on each chapter. Here it is again. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Hey! I had a holiday so updates are pretty early. However, don't expect updates this weekend. Sorry, but I have practice that takes up half of my Saturday, and the next chapter is just information for those who never watched the movie. (BORING! to write that is)

This chapter is kinda short but it was either short or super long with too much information (if you watched the movie, you'll understand what I'm saying).

Alright enjoy and don't forget to read my **Author's Notes**.

**Chapter 15:**

"Whew! That was close," Max said stretching his legs. May was sitting next to him, holding the little blue Pokemon, who was looking around the room confused.

"It's okay Manaphy," May said, "Everything's going to be just fine." Manaphy cuddled against May's chest and hugged her.

"Mana! Mana!"

"Well, looks like your officially a full time mom," Hiromi said, giggling. May rolled her eyes but smiled as she continued to hug the baby Pokemon.

"Now that I think about it," Brendan said, rubbing his shoulder, "Where are we going?" They'd been driving for over ten minutes, and Brendan realized that Ship hadn't told them their destination yet.

"You'll see," Ship said, smiling slyly as he continued to observe the radar on the control panel.

"You know, they'll catch up again," Kai said to Ship.

"I know," Ship responded, "that's why we're going to have to ditch this van later."

"Wait, what?" Brendan asked, surprised. He knew that Phantom could still catch up to them, but walking on foot was going to be even harder to escape by, especially when they were being chased by motorbikes and helicopters.

As if he was reading Brendan's mind, Jack said, "We're going to escape to a secret hideout where they'll never find us. And from there we'll start our second phase of the plan." Brendan looked curiously at Jack, but decided not to say anything. Brendan had long since learned that the more he asked, the more questions he got. He sat down and looked out of the window, watching trees pass by.

"Still, though, I'm amazed," Jack said, "You managed to hold Phantom's gang off."

"Yeah Brendan!" Hiromi said, sitting next to Brendan, "You're a really good trainer. I was impressed on how you handle the situation." Brendan didn't say anything at first before he decided to respond.

"Well, when you have experience, you start learning to think fast in dangerous situations. One mistake could kill you." Brendan glanced up at May and saw that she was looking at him before she dropped her gaze back at Manaphy. Hiromi looked confused at the two, but didn't say anything.

"We're almost there," Kai said, breaking the silence. Brendan looked out the window and saw that the trees were decreasing and he saw a large broken down building made out of grey rocks. In front of the building was a large circular floor made of worn brick. In the center was a blue and red star combined. Moss and vines grew everywhere.

"What is this place?" May asked.

Kai pulled the van close to the entrance of the building.

"Come on, lets go. Once we're safe, we'll explain," Kai responded, taking off his seatbelt. Everybody got off the van after getting all of their stuff and hurried toward the entrance of the dark unknown.

A little while later a helicopter landed on the ground.

...

"That kid foiled my plan again," Phantom muttered. He remembered seeing the kid onto of the trailer, using only one Pokemon to slow down his crew.

"Don't worry," one of the crew member said, "We tracked them down with the locator device." Phantom growled in frustration as he continued to sit in his chair. It was a good thing the kid didn't zap his helicopter. Most of the crew members were coming later in the other ones, so back up to deal with the pesky kids would take a while.

"Sir!" one of the other crew member said, "the van is located! But it seemed to me that it's just standing there."

"That means they're trying to escape by foot," Phantom growled, "Land where their van is."

"Yes sir!" The helicopter landed on the rock floor in front of the building. Phantom jumped down from the helicopter and pointed to two of his crew members.

"You two!" Phantom yelled, "Follow me! The rest of you stay put and make sure to catch them if they come out." Phantom charged into the dark entrance, feeling excited. The treasure was close and he could smell it.

...

"Great. A dead end," Brendan said dryly, breaking the silence. They had hurried down the stairs, using Meditite's Hidden Power to light the way, when they suddenly came across a wall.

"No no, this isn't a dead end," Mina said. She walked up to the wall and put her green bracelet against the wall. Brendan suddenly noticed that the red dot on the wall glowed when Mina put her bracelet next to it, and soon two emerald circular patterns surrounded the red rock. Mina carefully rotated the patterns around and soon there was a click. Max heard a rumbling noise and saw a section of the wall slowly pull back and reveal an exit.

"A secret passage!" Max gasped. Kai, Mina, Hiromi, and Jack hurried into the new passage. Ship turned to May, Max, and Brendan.

"You need to use your water Pokemon from here on out," Ship said quickly.

"Why?" May asked confused. Ship was about to respond, but Brendan beat him to it.

"That's why," Brendan said, pointing up into the dark tunnel.

...

"Sir! I… think we lost them."

Phantom hurried down the passage. One of the crew members held the small flashlight to guide them in the dark. Phantom turned around at the bottom of the steps and saw a dead end. Or was it? Phantom ran to the wall, patting it with his glove hands as if he was searching for something.

"Umm, sir?" one of the crew lackeys timidly said, "it doesn't seem like they're here. There's no way out." Phantom ignored him and finally found what he was looking for- the small red rock. Grinning, he took out something from his pocket - a green bracelet.

"Watch and learn." He put the bracelet up the red rock.

The bracelet glowed brightly, and the same patterns appeared. He turned the patterns around the red stone until the wall suddenly split open.

"Sir, you're a genius," the crew member said.

"Yes, I know I am," Phantom grinned. He walked down the wet steps, and immediately frowned at what was ahead of him. A canal. There was no way he could swim across and he didn't have any water Pokemon on hand. Plus he didn't have any the technology to get across such a narrow tunnel.

"They definitely went through here," Phantom muttered as he looked around the place, "which means those people are the "people of the water"."

"Sir," the crew member asked, "what should we do?"

"We can't do anything, so let's get back. We'll meet with those pesky kids again," Phantom said. He got out of the room and the wall slammed shut.

...

Phantom got out of the dark building and into the sunlight. He saw that the rest of the helicopters and motorbikes arrived. All of his crew lined up, waiting for orders.

"Search the van," Phantom ordered his crew members once he got out, "I need to get back to headquarters. Stay here in case they come back and report to me if you find anything."

"Yes sir!" Half of them ran to the van and forced the door open. Phantom and the rest got back on the helicopter. He needed to figure out where the canal led to - needed to find his prey quickly and strike when there was a chance.

...

"Mana! Manaphy!" Manaphy jumped up and down in the water in the dimly lit canal. The water gave a greenish glow because of the moss that grew on the rocks.

"Manaphy!" May giggled when Manaphy poked his head out of the water and squirted water at May, who was riding on her Squirtle. Then Manaphy jumped up into the air, swimming next to Brendan with his Milotic and Max with Hiromi's Buizel.

"Wow, very hyper compared to before huh?" Brendan said as Manaphy continued to swim to and fro.

"Manaphy really likes the water," Max said watching Manaphy

Everybody was riding on water Pokemon. Mina was on a Poliwhirl. Kai was riding on a Dewgong. Ship was riding on a Seaking. Hiromi was on a Gorebyss. Soon the tunnel started to widen and May saw a large dimly lit room. There were stairs leading from the canal to a marble floor. Mina, Kai, and Ship returned their Pokemon before they climbed out. Brendan saw Manaphy, his head halfway underwater, looking at the disappearing Pokemon with big black sad eyes.

"Hey Milotic," Brendan said to his water Pokemon as he got out of the water, "Do me a favor and play with Manaphy okay?" Milotic's eyes seemed to brighten and she gave a nod and gracefully dived underwater. Manaphy and Buizel followed in pursuit. Max had to swim the rest of the way to get on land.

"Yeah, you too Squirtle," May said. Squirtle nodded and dived underwater as well. Brendan got up, glad that his clothes were water-proof, and looked at the strange site. Besides the fact that the only way out of the place was through the canal, Brendan thought it looked very much like a church. There was a dome shape tower, decorated with colorful glass, and underneath the dome, there were several pictures that were also made from stained glass.

Kai approached to one of the columns and pulled a secret lever. Suddenly the pictures seemed to glow, revealing what seemed to be a story. On the very top of the dome was a picture of a strange building floating in the sea.

"That picture! I saw it in my dreams!" May exclaimed when she got a better look on the picture.

"What?!" Brendan exclaimed. Now things were getting really weird.

"That picture you're looking at my friend," Ship said, stepping closer to the pictures, "is the Ocean Temple."

**Author's Notes**

Like I said, I'll probably groan 24/7 as I write the next chapter. Explaining things is boring to write about in my opinion. (Its like watching a movie you really like (Finding Nemo for me) and your teacher just told you to write a full summary of the movie. It takes all of the fun out.)

Okay, enough said. Let's thank the reviewers who gave such nice reviews last time.

**the shadow of hell**

Well, thanks for being a faithful reviewer. Thanks for the review and with luck I'll post up the next chapter.

**SapphireXx**

Thanks so much for that nice comment.

Yes I do have a fire extinguisher though I don't think its hard enough. Darkrai's probably wailing about cheese puffs since I took some from him. (munching on some now as we speak) LOL

Thanks for the review and I'll see ya later

**Jarkes**

Yeah, I was thinking about making Max say that comment, but then I thought Brendan should say it because I thought of something funny to write later in the story with his comment. (Not telling you yet!)

**LethoBion**

Yes! NO ERROR! LOL. I have to thank **grammaguy** for helping me edit. Thanks for the review and good luck writing!

**grammaguy**

well, you reviewed in this chapter. That's something.

I think I know how to put favorites Authors and stories. I just don't have favorite Authors or stories because I don't have time during school to look through the archive and check out everybody's story (I wish I did though). And some of the stories that I enjoy reading don't even update at ALL. So yeah.

Thanks for reading! If you perfer that I stay on a strict schedule (like I update only once a week) tell me and I'll make sure I won't have random updates or double bonus without telling you personally.

Review and no flames!

-**JapanDreamer**


	18. History of Manaphy

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon don't own me so I don't own them.

Hey guys, you might be wondering why I'm posting up so early. Well, the truth is that I already planned to post this up on Saturday... But I realized that I was going to be busy this weekend, so I decided to post this up early just in case. This is the new chapter, so none on the weekends, sorry!

I'm starting to hate the dubbed movie. Because I didn't remember the explanation part of the movie, I had to watch, rewind, listen, rewind, type, rewind, listen, rewind, groan, rewind, type, rewind, etc. etc. Writing down the stuff literally drove me insane. Ash's voice sucks, Team Rocket got on my nerves, you get what I'm saying?

New reviewer: **Soy Soy Joo**

Okay, you better like this chapter. I really didn't want to write it, but because some of us never watched the movie and I had to stick to the plot line... yeah, here you go. Enjoy the chapter and remember to read the **Author's Notes**.

**Chapter 16:**

"The what?" Brendan and Max said at the same time. Ship scratched his head.

"This might take a while to explain," Ship said.

_I bet_, Brendan thought as he looked at each picture which made no sense to him.

"Long ago, the Ocean Temple is a place where water Pokemon and humans coexisted," Ship began. He pointed to the bright yellow picture which showed the temple and people gathered around it.

"The temple held a valuable treasure called the Sea Crown," Mina said, helping Ship with his story. She pointed to the picture which had a crown in the middle of the temple.

"Sea Crown?" Brendan asked, but Ship continued without explaing.

"For many years, thieves have appeared and tried to steal this crown." He pointed to the picture

"So," Mina explained, "To protect the sacred treasure, the king and the people of the water set traps all over the palace."

"What kind of traps?" Max asked.

"The temple can't be seen by the naked eye," Kai replied.

"Okay," Brendan said, really confused, "I understand protecting the crown, but how do you hide such a big temple?"

"It blends with the water, making it almost impossible to see," Kai explained. May's eyes were wide with shock, and Brendan whistled with amazement.

"That's some magic," Max said.

"Continuing," Ship said, "The temple was carried away by the tides of the ocean."

"So that means," Brendan said interrupting, "the currents would push the temple around the globe, making it impossible to pinpoint its location. Right?"

"Precisely," Mina said, nodding. Brendan looked at the picture, showing the faded temple, flowing through the currents, and shook his head.

_How in the world are they supposed to find this temple? Then again, why are they trying to find it at all?_

"However," Ship said as if reading Brendan's mind, "the temple appears now only at the eclipse of the full moon. That is the time when the water people celebrate in honor of the water Pokemon."

"A temple that travels the entire world," May muttered.

"Wait," Brendan said, realizing another problem, "How do find this temple if you don't know where it is in the first place?"

"Manaphy." Brendan turned around to see Hiromi, who answered his question.

"Manaphy?" Brendan looked at the water Pokemon, who was now climbing onto Milotic's back and sliding down into the water. Like Brendan, May and Max looked utterly confused.

"You see," Hiromi explained, "the temple was built in the exact place where Manaphy lived."

"Even though the temple moved since that time," Ship continued with Hiromi's explanation, "Every Manaphy has been born with an instinct that allows them to locate the temple no matter where it is."

"So as long as we have Manaphy…" Max mused.

"…we'll be able to find the Sea Temple," Brendan finished. Man, who would've thought an egg could bring them so much adventure and hassle?

"Then those men who were after us," May said, "were after Manaphy to find the Sea Temple, right?" Kai and Ship nodded.

"They needed Manaphy to get to the Temple and steal the crown," Kai said.

"We need to protect the Sea Temple no matter what," Ship said as well.

"Protecting Manaphy is another thing we need to do no matter what," Jack intervened for the first time. He had been quiet through out the whole trip up until now. "Especially from that giant overweight Wishcash."

"Wishcash? May asked.

"Oh, I meant that giant overweight man."

"Yeah," Brendan said, "Just exactly who was he?"

"Phantom the Pirate," Jack responded frowning at the thought of the man "He's the most feared pirate in these waters. He never shows a drop of mercy."

"I'll say," Brendan muttered, rubbing his wound on his forehead, "So what are we going to do now? We can't go back to where we just went. They'll catch us."

"Not a problem," Jack said, grinning. Ship and Kai summoned their water Pokemon again. "There's another way out."

...

"Well?" Phantom asked his second commander, who was constructing a map of the building. There were blue squiggly lines appeared from the temple's secret place and spread out till it reached the sea.

"Sir," the commander said, "there are many tunnels that keep branching off from the main one. Finding out which path they'll take will take forever to figure out."

"So," Phantom said realizing what was going on, "they're going immediately to the Sea Temple." He frowned and thought carefully. "Alright, let's go. We'll follow them and lead them to our trap."

"Trap!" Chatot screeched.

"The Sea Crown will be mine! I'll do whatever it takes to get it." The helicopter immediately flew off toward the sea.

...

"Never thought we could escape like this," Brendan muttered. Ship and Kai brought back two small boats. Mina and Hiromi were sitting in the first boat with Kai controlling the boat like a gondola. Jack, May, Max, and Brendan were in the second boat with Ship controlling it. Suddenly the group entered a large room that was glowing brilliant blue. May, Max, and Brendan gaped in amazement at the beauty. Up ahead was the opening to the outside of the cave.

"I want to say something," Jack said. May, Max, and Brendan turned their eyes toward Jack. "I want to thank you guys for helping us so far, but once we get out of the grotto-" Jack paused a moment, "-you guys have to leave."

"What?!" May and Brendan exclaimed.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy jumped out of the water, waiting for the ships to come to the opening of the cave.

"You guys got way too involved in this…" Jack explained, but Max immediately interrupted him.

"Why?" Jack sighed.

"This," he said carefully, "is a Pokemon Ranger's duty. Not some game."

"Well, after all we've been through," Brendan said, calmly, "I can hardly believe this is a game." Jack didn't say anything, and Brendan didn't press Jack any further. May fell silent, not sure what to say. They arrived to the opening of the cave. Sunlight poured out and everybody immediately squinted their eyes from the sudden brightness.

Once May was able to open her eyes, she saw the large rocky cliffs and right before her the vast ocean.

"We'll drop you off here," Jack said, "Once we get our transportation, we'll have to part ways." Jack didn't say anything else. He didn't need to.

**Author's Notes**

YES! IT'S OVER! We'll get to the important part (love) and the real problem of the story (admitting that they love each other; lol). I'm sorry I haven't put a lot of BrendanXMay right now, but I promise to add A LOT of Hoennshipping from here on out. Oh, since I'm adding extra scenes, my story will not exactly go with the movie completely. Please try to understand.

By the way are you guys okay with kissing or do you just want me to stay with hugging (cough cough)? I don't know how to make it romantic (not a romantic person at all). So give me some ideas that is **appropriate**.

Alright now to thank the people who made this story possible (lol).

**the shadow of hell**

Ahh! Don't put Drew's head on fire in here! Do it outside! LOL. Get ready for Hoennshipping in the next chapter! and thanks for the review!

**grammaguy**

yeah, you lost me there with balrog. The only people I know is Orlando Bloom who plays the elf (whatever his name is) and Gandlof (the wizard that reminds me of Dumboldore from Harry Potter). Seriously, your dad can do that?! MUST STEAL YOUR DAD.

What do you mean "don't leave the explanation of the accident early on in Brendan's life"? When you mean pain do you mean "stabbing in the chest and have your heart ripped out and eaten" or it just "bugs you"?

Thanks for editing and reviewing!

**Jarkes** was referring to when Manaphy was crying and Max commented it sounded like May when Brendan made her stop eating.

Alright two weeks of holiday. Get to work. LOL

**bigheadrew**

Its okay! I usually update once per week. So check around the weekends. Put my story up as a Story Alert and you'll be able to find out when I update for sure. Thanks for the review.

But I have to say, the only reason why I have no grammar error is because I have an editor (**grammaguy**) to fix my mistakes. So I haven't really improve. LOL

**Jarkes**

Did I answer your question about Phantom? Its about the same in the movie. Only difference is more dialouge and Brendan is in here (which makes this much cooler than the movie).

Alright thanks for the reviews. Please continue and no flames!

**Soy Soy Joo**

Alright new reviewer! Thanks for the review. So nice of you to join us. lol. Alright see ya next time.

**SapphireXx**

Okay now I figured out one more method to use to torture the people I find annoying. lol. Thanks for the review and I'll see you next time.

-**JapanDreamer** (who is crying right now because she has practice from eight AM to one PM on Saturday)


	19. Saying Goodbye or is it?

**Disclaimer: **For the past 19 chapters, I do not own Pokemon. Apparently, people can't understand this because they're making me write this every time I post up a chapter.

YES! I'm close into getting 100 reviews! Keep it up! Thanks for all of your support so far!

Okay, I just realized that I made Brendan and May eleven years old. Totally forgot about it. LOL. So romance is a bit limited. Sorry guys, I know we love kissing on the lips, but kissing like that when you're in middle school is just plain creepy to me. (shudders as I think about it)

I posted this early cuz this weekend is busy for me again. (stupid graduation cermony that I have to go... I'm not a senior but I have to be there...)

Alright enjoy and don't forget to read my author notes!

**Chapter 19:**

"Okay, strawberry ice cream for Max," Hiromi handed the cone in question to Max, "chocolate for Brendan," giving the chocolate scoop to Brendan, "and triple fudge and banana split sundae for May," Hiromi said, handing out the ice cream to her. Mina handed out the other cones to Ship, Kai, and Jack.

"Thanks Hiromi," Brendan said, licking the large scoop of chocolaty ice cream in the cone. May had quickly ate her ice cream before Brendan could even stick his tongue out.

"Geez May! Do you _always_ have to eat so fast?" Max chided. "You'll end up fatter than the rest of us," May gave him a death glare and soon the usual sibling chase began. Brendan laughed as May tried to grab Max.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Max yelled as May continued to ruthlessly pursue him.

The group was sitting on the rocky shore of the beach. The port was filled with sailing ships while sailors worked around the dock around the clock. Wingulls and Pelippers flew in the sky, screeching and hoping to find some tasty morsels. Brendan looked at Manaphy, who was fast asleep in its new cot. A small colorful blanket covered it, and it snoozed softly in its sleep.

"Manaphy is sure sound asleep, huh?" Brendan turned around and saw May behind him. Max was standing on the side, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, Manaphy _is_ a baby," Brendan explained. "Manaphy is obviously more tired."

"And after a day we had," Hiromi said, shaking her head, "Everybody is pretty tired." Max yawned in response to Hiromi's statement as if to prove her point.

"By the way," May said, "What are we waiting for?" Brendan wondered as well. Jack said that they were separating ways here, but right now it seemed to him that they were waiting for something.

"My ship, which is coming right now!" Brendan saw Ship on top of one of the rocks, looking out of the horizon. Suddenly a large ship came right around the bend. It honked its horn loud and clear through the sky.

"That's your ship?" Brendan asked.

"That right!" Ship declared proudly. "The Blue Lagoon! I traveled the world on that ship when I was young. Boy did I have the time of my life!" The ship came closer and Brendan saw three men on the deck were waving at the group. They all hurried to the port where the ship was going to park.

"May," Brendan pulled May's arm, which caused her to stop. She looked at Brendan with confusion.

"You do realize that we're separating ways with Manaphy right?"

"Yeah," May said her eyes down on the ground.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be behind you no matter what," Brendan said. May looked up at him, confused. What was Brendan trying to say?

"Guys! What are you doing?! Hurry up!" Max waved at them as the ship arrived to the port.

"Alright! Coming!" Brendan hurried with May right behind him, confused.

...

"You guys kept my boat ship shape all these years!" Ship exclaimed to his friends. "Feel free to use it whenever you like!" Like him, they were tanned and as old as him. On their hands, they wore the green bracelets just like Ship and his family. Mina, Hiromi, Kai, and Jack got on to the boat. Jack was carrying the sleeping Manaphy in his arms. Brendan, May, and Max, stand on the side watching them go. Brendan noticed that May looked like she was about to cry when she saw Manaphy in Jack's arms. Brendan felt very uncomfortable, seeing May looking so sad.

"But we want to go with you, Captain Ship!" one of the men in a tropical unbuttoned shirt said.

"Yes! We want to help!" the man in a small brown bowler hat and brown long sleeve shirt added.

"Sorry, but I can't. I've got a very important mission to do!" Ship said, shaking his head. "Tell you what - we'll have a drink when I get back. Take care." Ship walked up the ramp and onto the ship.

"BUT CAPTAIN SHIP!" the three men cried. Then, realizing that they couldn't get on no matter how much they tried to persuade, they immediately started crying. "Waaaa! Take care too! We'll be okay!"

_It might be my imagination, but they don't look okay,_ Brendan thought as he looked at the three men huddling together and crying. Some people were just plain weird.

The ship's horn blared and started to sail off. Brendan, May, and Max waved goodbye at Hiromi, Ship, and Buizel, who were waving back as well.

"Bye guys! Thanks for all your help!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah! Hope you'll find the temple," Brendan yelled back. He put his hand down, feeling relived that the adventure was over.

"Alright! Lets go find a ship to take us back on track! I'll go get the tickets! You guys stay here." Brendan rushed off to the nearest ticket counter. May and Max looked disappointed.

"Man, I really wanted to go too," Max said, feeling really gloomy. May didn't say anything. She clutched her hand to her heart.

_What is this feeling?_ She felt as if her heart was squeezed. _Is it sadness? Grief? Loneliness?_

...

Jack was holding Manaphy, watching Hiromi and Ship wave goodbye to Brendan, Max, and May. Jack sighed. He didn't want any more people to get involved with this dangerous mission.

Suddenly Manaphy woke up and saw that May was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAAAA! MANA! MANA!"

"Ahh! There, there Manaphy! Please don't cry," Jack said, rocking the cradle in his arm, but that just caused Manaphy to increase its wailing.

"Oh dear," Ship said, coming toward Jack. Hiromi immediately smile.

It looked like saying goodbye would not be needed.

...

"Hey guys! Our ship is leaving soon! So let's hurry up and-" Brendan paused. He heard a loud wailing in the wind. No doubt it was Manaphy.

"It's Manaphy!" May said. She looked like she was going to run down the pier, but managed to hold back.

"What are you waiting for kid?" May turned and saw one of Ship's friends grinning at her. "You should go. Everybody wants to have a bit of an adventure in their life."

"Yes!" the other man said, "What are you waiting for? There's nothing worse than regret, so go after that ship!"

"Yeah, let's go May!" Max said. May paused a moment and looked at Brendan. May knew that Brendan had already bought the tickets, and he hated when they had to change schedule and waste money.

"Brendan," May said, "what do you think?" Brendan looked into the horizon. The ship was about to leave the pier. He could still hear Manaphy's cries. He just wanted to get back on schedule, back to a normal life.

Brendan looked at May and grinned. He ripped up the tickets. The pieces blew away in the wind.

"What?" Brendan said, looking at May's shocked face, "Who said everything has to go my way? Come on! Let's get to that ship!" Brendan rushed down the pier.

"Wait Brendan!" Max yelled, "Wait for us!"

_Thank you, Brendan,_ May thought as she followed her brother and her friend.

...

"_Please_, Manaphy, stop crying," Jack said to the wailing Pokemon. All of a sudden, Manaphy used its tentacle and touched Jack's forehead. All of a sudden a red light surrounded Jack and, using it's other tentacle, Manaphy sent out the red light to the open water. The lighting trailed across the water and back toward the pier... towards May and Brendan.

...

"Brendan, what's wrong?" May asked. Brendan had halted and was staring into the water.

"What's that?" Brendan asked pointing to the surface. A red lightning was flying across the water.

Then it crossed from the water to the pier, trailing along the ground. It touched Brendan's foot.

"What?!" Brendan immediately shuddered like he was being electrocuted and a red aura surrounded him.

"Brendan!" May tried to get closer, but the light soon vanished. Brendan groaned and look around.

"What the- Where am I?" May gasped in surprise. That wasn't Brendan's voice. It was... Jack! May stood in amazement, as did Jack/Brendan, wondering what was going on.

...

_Huh? How did I get on the ship? _Brendan wondered. He looked around and saw the horror written over Ship's and Hiromi's faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Brendan heard a squeal and realized that strangely he was holding Manaphy.

"Mana! Mana!" Manaphy hugged Brendan. He reached out a hand to try and stroke him, but he realised that that hand was not his - it was Jack's!

"Oh no," Ship hurried to the door, "Kai! Stop the ship!" Hiromi ran after her grandfather.

"Manaphy? Did you do this?" Brendan asked, really confused now. Manaphy continued to giggle and hug Brendan with joy.

_What the heck is going on?_

**Author's Notes**

Okay, not a lot of romance, but I had to get them on that boat. (lol)

I've attempted humor in this chapter... I don't think its funny enough... sigh, I just can't be funny at all.

For those who don't know yet, I've posted up a new story called **Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Time Travel**. Third chapter is up. Check it out if you want.

**the shadow of hell**

Alright! Now, how else can we torture Drew? lol jk. thanks for the review!

**grammaguy**

thanks for editing this story. Keep it up!

**LethoBion**

yeah, I'm going to have to cut down on romance since I just remembered that they were younger than I thought (cough cough). When I mean no more action, I mean Phantom not showing up for now. But yeah, there's still more "other" actions.

**Soy Soy Joo**

O.O (watches May and Brendan fight while eating popcorn) Interesting battle. lol. I want Brendan too! Thanks for the review!

**Reita**

Oh, well **shadow of the hell** was burning up Drew. I'm just saying that we could throw him into the sea after that if you want to torture him a bit. Okay, I'll see ya next time! Thanks for the reviews.

**Jarkes**

Alright, thanks for clarfiying your OC. I'll post it up later today.

I don't know what XD exactly stand for but I'm guessing its means that you made a mistake but you're laughing about it. See ya!

**dark5523**

Okay, yeah. Brendan is suppose to be fierce (you'll see why when I post up about the past, spoiler!) Say what do you mean by "final" pokemon team of Brendan's and May. Are you talking about the manga or my story? They already have the final team in the manga and I've already shown the entire team in my story. Thanks for the review!

**ShadowsyaoranX-77**

Okay, your name was really long to type (lol). Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reminding me that Brendan and May are eleven years old. Lol

Shadow (you're talking about Sonic right?) rocks! Syaoran, eh, he's okay. Sprx-77... no idea who that is (lol sorry).

**bigheadrew**

you're welcome. Thanks for the review and that nice comment. See ya next time!

Okay thank you all for reviewing and I'll see you next week!

-**JapanDreamer**


	20. We're Back to Normal!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. cuz its summer.**

I GOT OVER 100 Reviews! YES! Now on to 200! lol yeah like that will happen. Thank you all for reviewing.

Oh, big news for me, bad news for you. (I would've said good news for me but I'll probably be killed...) For those who already know the news (because you read **Diamond and Pearl Time Travel**) you can skip the next two sentences.

I'm going to be out of town for the next two weeks. Yeah, so updates will be postpone. (starts running away from the computer screen before I get hit.)

But, I'll come back... and start a massive update! (hopefully) Or... I'll just do the massive update before I leave...

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 18:**

"Welcome back," Hiromi said smiling.

"Physically or mentally?" Brendan muttered as he stretched his arms. He was, thankfully, back into his own body. Almost immediately when the ship came back to port, Brendan and Jack changed back into their own body. They were all standing on the ship's deck, looking out to the sea. Kai was downstairs, navigating the boat.

Because of Manaphy, Brendan, May, and Max have ended up joining Hiromi, her family, and Jack on the quest for the temple.

"What did Manaphy do to us?" Brendan asked Jack. Brendan watched apprehensively at Manaphy, now back into May's arms, squealing with delight.

"Its call Heart Swap," Jack said, "Manaphy can use this ability to escape from predators, leaving them confuse, but thankfully, this ability can only last for a few minutes."

"Okay," Brendan said, making a mental note not to let Manaphy do that again to him.

"But isn't that great?!" May said, her eyes dancing with happiness, "That means Manaphy did it because he wanted us to come too!"

"Mana! Manaphy!" The blue Pokemon hugged his "mother" with happiness.

_Great?! GREAT?! I just switched bodies with a twenty year old man and started hyperventilating because I thought I would stay like that forever AND you think it's GREAT?!_ Brendan sighed as May continued to hug Manaphy. After what happened today, he didn't even have the strength to complain.

"Well, that's the Prince of the Sea for you," Ship said.

"Who?" May asked.

"That's what Manaphy is referred to as- the Prince of the Sea," Hiromi said, smiling pointing at Manaphy.

"This little guy?" Brendan asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Aww, the Prince of the Sea," May hugged Manaphy, "you didn't want us to leave huh?" Manaphy nodded. "You're so cute! You make me so happy!"

"Hap! Happy! Hap!" May froze in mid hug.

"You... You can talk?!" May gasped as she looked at the little tiny Pokemon.

"What?!" Max said, coming closer to May, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" May said, in a determined voice, "I'm really sure! Say happy Manaphy."

"Happy! Happy!"

"That is so awesome!" Max said, "Can you say Max? Say Max!"

"Ma! Ma!" Manaphy said.

"See! He said it!" Max said eagerly.

"Didn't sound like Max to me," Brendan said, who was listening carefully.

"Aww man," Max said, sighing.

"Happy!" Manaphy said again.

"You're so cute!" May said, kissing Manaphy on the cheek. Brendan smiled, glad that May was back to her old self, but he suddenly noticed that Jack didn't seem as happy as the others were. In fact he looked a bit sad. Brendan wondered why.

Suddenly, the ship's rudder stopped moving, and Kai appeared on deck.

"Okay, May," Kai said, "you can release Manaphy now."  
"Now?" May said, surprised.

"Yeah," Ship said nodding, "From now on, Manaphy needs to go and follow its own path."

"But by itself?" May said, a little uneasy.

"Yeah," a voice said. May turned around and was surprised to see that it was Jack. "It's the way it has to be." For some reason, Brendan had a feeling that Jack's explanation has a deeper meaning to it. May nodded.

"Time to go Manaphy. Are you ready?"

"Mana! Mana!" Manaphy nodded, excited already.

"Okay," Hiromi said, "you can release him over here." May walked to the side of the boat. After one more hug, Manaphy jumped gracefully into the water. There was a sound of splash, then silence except for the Wingulls cawing as they fly through the sky. Everybody went to the side of the boat, waiting for Manaphy to come out.

Suddenly, the little blue Pokemon jumped out of the water several times before going back into the water.

"Alright," Kai said, nodding, "Let's go. Come downstairs. There's something you need to see."

...

"Okay, it's in here," Kai said. Brendan, May, Max, and Hiromi with her family walked into a large circular room that had a metal covering. Ship pulled down a lever and suddenly the metal part moved away, revealing the deep ocean. Brendan could see thousands of Remoraids were swimming.

"It's just like an aquarium," Max said, amazed at the vast amount of water Pokemon. Suddenly, a blue Pokemon swam at top speed toward the glass dome.

"Mana!"

"Uh oh," Brendan muttered, and before anybody could do anything. Splat! Manaphy hit full face at the glass, while trying to get toward May.

_Ouch,_ Brendan winced as Manaphy's face slid down the glass.

"Wahhhhh!" Manaphy whimpered, crying. Well, Brendan guessed Manaphy was crying. It was really hard to tell when Manaphy was underwater.

"There, there," May said, "Don't cry." She put her hand to the glass dome and rubbed the place where Manaphy's head could be seen. "See it's just a bruise." Manaphy hiccupped and sniffed a little. Then immediately went back being happy.

_Wow, what a huge change_, Brendan thought as he watched Manaphy swim with the other Pokemons. Using its antenna, Manaphy swam to and fro to determine where to go.

"It'll be a while before we can truly find the location," Ship said, "So for the most part, we'll be relaxing for most of the week.

"Thank you," Brendan said. Finally, they can actually relax for the first time after all the hectic things that had happened today.

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, really short chapter. I thought that I could just finish the important part and get to the hoennshipping in the next few chapters. And since I'm leaving soon, updates will be limited. Sorry guys!

Okay thanking the reviewers before I forget.

**the shadow of hell**

awww, why wait for Drew to heal? LOL jk. thanks for the review!

**grammaguy**

thanks for the... interesting lesson on icons. what's going on over there? I haven't heard from you for a while.

**Brenediction**

Yeah, I wanna fake sickness, but its call dedication. I was performing in the graduation, so faking is a big "no no" for my teacher. Thanks for the review.

**Soy Soy Joo**

uhhhh... what do you mean add OC? I don't take OCs in **Rewritten**, or are you talking about **Johto** story? If that's what you mean then sure! just put a review, explaining about your character.

**xX-Sapphire**

heh, exciting bit in next chapter... sorry. I didn't really know how to start "hoennshipping". I suck at romance. Thanks for the review!

**Jarkes**

Yeah, when I first saw the movie, I thought Manaphy was using a physical attack on Jackie. So it was a huge shock for me. lol

I don't have a favorite legendary Pokemon. So I'll just list off all of the ones I like- Lugia, Suicuine, the three legendary Pokemon in Diamond and Pearl that I can't really type their names, and I think that's it.

thanks for the review.

**LethoBion**

I will shudder with you. That was a scary moment with the Heart Swap. lol. Thanks for the review and suggestion.

**Reita**

Well, Manaphy likes everybody I guess. In the movie, manaphy did the same thing with Ash. So not really sure yet... lol.

**bigheadrew**

wow, congrats on being the 100th reviewer. Don't worry about reviewing. Just study for that final exam. I mean, while you're taking your exam, I'm on vacation (MUHAHAHAHAHA) so you won't miss a lot. See ya!

**RubyXSapphire**

awww, you're so nice. Thanks for the review and I'll see you after I come back.

Okay, quick reminder: **Me** equals vacation for two weeks. **You **equals don't kill me. LOL

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	21. Love You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Even though I came back from my vacation.**

Hi everyone, I'm back. Yes, I miss you guys too, just as much as you miss me. LOL

Like I promise, lots of Hoennshipping and romance. However, I don't think I did good on the romance. I gagged as I wrote it, thinking "_OMG I can't believe I'm writing romance_."

Enjoy guys! Don't forget my **Author Notes**!

**Chapter 19:**

It was night time. The Blue Lagoon had been anchored and was moving up and down slightly over the small waves from the ocean. It was a clear night sky with very few clouds. The crescent moon was shining brightly, leaving a silver glow over the waters. Kai and Ship were in the captain's deck, watching the moon.

"The lunar eclipse is coming," Kai said.

"Yes, if we time correctly, we might actually see the Sea Temple ourselves," Ship said excited.

"And receive the blessings of the Temple just like the water people did."

"Perhaps. Hopefully, Manaphy'll find the temple in time," Ship said, watching the waves.

"Yes, hopefully..."

...

"This is Jack Walker, and it's a beautiful day today. High temperatures in the 90's. Blue sky, open water, a little bit of breeze - a perfect place to have a vacation." He was talking through a walkie-talkie as he parasailed through the clear blue sky. In his other hand, he was holding a pair of binoculars, glancing around through the lenses.

"Jack," Judy said from the walkie-talkie, "We don't have time for vacations. Concentrate on your work for once. We can't let this mission fail."

"I know, but so far as far as my eyes can see, there ain't a bad guy in sight."

"Be careful," Judy said, "Your recklessness cost you a lot the last time you met Phantom. If it wasn't for those kids, you probably would've failed."

"Yeah alright. Say, after all this, wanna' have dinner with me? I know this really great restaurant close to work. I hear they have good sushi," Jack said quickly. Judy, a little bit taken aback by the question, chuckled at Jack's request.

"Well," she said coyly, "if you can finish this mission without screwing yourself up, I _might_ consider it."

"In that case, I'll finish this mission ASAP." Jack grinned as he hung up. There was actually going to be a reward after all this.

...

"Man, I finally slept well for once," Brendan said yawning as he walked out to the deck. He saw May and Max on the side watching the sea.

"Wow, you're actually slept _late_ for once," May said, grinning. Brendan wasn't in a good mood despite the good sleep and glared at May.

"What do you expect?" Brendan snapped, "And after all that had happened yesterday, I'm surprised I'm even functioning right now." Brendan rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache he had.

"Hey..." Brendan looked up and saw May standing a little bit too close to him.

"What?" Brendan said uneasily as he took a step back. May took a step closer to him and touched his forehead. Her fingers felt cool against Brendan's skin.

"Your wound... is it okay now?" Brendan had removed the bandages and a fist size red wound remained. Brendan had tried to hide it with his hat, but it was still very hard to miss.

"Of... of course it is," Brendan sputtered, turning red at May's touch, "I applied medicine last night, so I don't need bandages anymore." He moved May's hand away from his forehead and pulled his hat down to hide the wound again.

"Oh, I was starting to feel guilty since it was my fault that you got injured," May said softly.

"What are you saying?" Brendan asked grudgingly, "I made a mistake and got myself injured. None of it's your fault, so stop blaming yourself for someone else's stupidity."

May didn't say anything and Brendan walked over next to Max, who was ignoring Brendan's and May's conversation. Brendan leaned against the rail and watched the Wingull and Pelipper fly overhead. May joined them and looked sadly at the bird Pokémon flying over the sea.

Then without warning, May laid her head on Brendan's shoulder and closed her eyes. Brendan almost flinched when he felt May's head on his shoulder, but managed to remain still. Together they stared out into the ocean.

"It's a really nice day today," May said softly.

"Yeah," Brendan said, "It's been a while before we actually took a break." He leaned his head on May's. May's heart fluttered for a moment. She tried to calm herself, but her heart seemed to beat faster from excitement.

Suddenly there was a huge stream of sea water sprayed up like a geyser from the ocean, hitting Max, Brendan, and May.

"Blraghhh- !" Brendan sputtered, tasting the salty flavour water in his mouth. May's hair was dripping wet and Max had to wipe his glasses. Brendan looked over the rail and saw huge Wailord and Wailmer splashing out of the ocean.

"Look!" Max pointed. Brendan and May followed the path of the finger and saw Manaphy on one of the Wailord close to them.

"Mana! Mana!" The blue Pokémon waved at May, Brendan, and Max. The Wailord that Manaphy was on swam right next to the boat. Brendan realized what they should do.

"Everybody hold on!" Brendan grabbed May's and Max's hands. He climbed onto the rail and jumped down, taking May and Max with him.

"Ahhhh!" May and Max yelled, but they landed softly on the Wailord's back.

"BRENDAN!" May yelled, "A little warning next time!" Geez, one minute he was calm and collective; the next, he was being a daredevil.

"Sorry," Brendan said, grinning apologetically.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy jumped into May's arms. May's eyes suddenly relaxed as she held the Pokémon.

"Awww, you wanted us to join you, huh?" May hugged the little blue Pokémon. Brendan stared at her and smiled. May looked pretty happy taking care of the little baby.

"Brendan, this is amazing!" Max pointed as the other whale Pokémon appeared next to them. Feeling excited, Brendan decided to do something fun.

"All right!" Brendan said, getting up, "See you later!" Before May and Max could figure out what Brendan was doing, he jumped off and landed on another Wailord close to them.

"Brendan! That's reckless!" May yelled, but Brendan didn't hear her and continued the same feat on another Wailord. May sighed and turned her attention to Manaphy, who was looking at Brendan with interest.

"Happy?" The little Pokémon asked. May smiled at the word.

"Yeah, I'm happy," She hugged the Pokémon.

"May! Take a look at this!" Max said. Together, they watched different water Pokémon jump up next to their ride.

...

Above, Jack looked at May and Manaphy through his binoculars. Max was pointing to some of the Pokémon, looking excited. Manaphy was sitting in May's lap, refusing to let go of May as he continued to hug her.

He didn't like what he saw. Sooner or later, he was going to have to separate Manaphy from May.

...

"Party time!" Max yelled. He jumped into the water. Ship decided to take a break and they weighed anchor to have a swim. They decided to stop right under a coral reef, so that they weren't swimming in too deep water.

Everybody's Pokémon were out and enjoying the wonderful weather. Swampert and Milotic were swimming peacefully, slicing through the water with ease. Umbreon, Mighteyena, Kirlia, Munchlax, Eevee, Squirtle, and Larion were relaxing underneath the giant umbrella Mina provided, eating the food that Brendan gave them. Blaziken was looking from the top of the ship, glancing wistfully at Milotic and Swampert who were both having a good time. Blaziken wished that he wasn't so afraid of water. And he wished Milotic would pay attention to him more...

Max, in his black swimming trunks, swam around the ship, using Buizel to navigate him around. Brendan, in his own black with a red Poke symbol swimming trunk, was sitting on the side of the boat, letting his legs in the water. He watched Milotic swim gracefully, jumping up and down. May, in her red two piece swimming suit, was sitting underneath the umbrella. May held Manaphy, who had fallen asleep and was snoozing softly.

Brendan felt something bump against his leg and noticed Milotic looking at him longingly.

"Okay," Brendan said grinning, "I'll play." Milotic's eyes brightened and she jumped with joy. Brendan dived into the water, holding onto Milotic's scales as she led him around the coral reef. There were so many beautiful coral plants in multiple colours that Brendan couldn't help but be amazed. Swarms of Pokémon past by as Milotic increased her speed. Swampert joined them as well, though he had a harder time swimming since he was not used to ocean water. Finally, when Brendan couldn't hold his breath anymore, he gave Milotic a signal. She nodded and swam back up to the top.

"Wow!" Brendan said, shaking his wet hat. "That was great!"

"Mana!" Brendan felt a nudge on his shoulder and saw Manaphy, awake from its sleep, swimming around him. May came up as well.

"Wanna' go for a swim?" May asked Brendan. Brendan looked at May and shrugged. He held onto Milotic who dived back down into the water. May held on to Manaphy and together, they followed Brendan and Milotic. Together, they swam across the coral reef. Suddenly they came upon a huge school of Luvdisc. The heart Pokémon were in groups of two, apparently kissing each other.

_Must be mating season_, Brendan thought dryly as they passed by the Pokémon. He noticed that May was pointing up to the sky and realized that she was almost out of breath. Quickly Manaphy and Milotic took the trainers up to breathe.

May sputtered. "Out of breath." Brendan gasped as well. He looked around and saw that they were far away from the ship.

"We're really far away," Brendan said, "Let's get back." He was about to get on Milotic, but the Pokémon dived underwater. Then without warning, Milotic quickly took Manaphy from May's arms and left the scene.

"Eeeek! Milotic give Manaphy back! And come back here!" Brendan yelled trying to swim toward the water Pokémon. Milotic gave something that could only be a sly grin and swam off quickly with Manaphy on her back. Manaphy giggled and waved goodbye to the two trainers alone in the sea.

"Awww, great!" Brendan said in frustration, "Now we'll have to swim back to the ship! What a nightmare!" Suddenly, May grabbed him on the shoulder. "Hey! What do you want?!"

"Come on," May pouted, "Your Milotic wanted us to relax. Just the two of us."

Brendan flinched when she said "just the two of us." He tried to move away from May, but she got closer and hugged him. She laid her head against his shoulder. Brendan gulped. He turned to face May and before he could figure out what was going on with her, she fell asleep in his arms. He gulped again. He held her close to him as the ocean waves continued to move around them.

_This is an awkward experience_.

...

"Night, Max," Brendan said. He was sleeping on a hammock. Max was in the other hammock already fast asleep. May was in her room at the moment. Hiromi and her family were in their own room fast asleep already. Jack was on the ship's highest point, standing guard again.

It was a cloudless night, and the crescent moon shone brightly over the deck. Brendan looked up and saw million of bright little stars floating in the sky. Once in a while he would see a shooting star pass by.

"Scoot over Brendan!" Brendan turned around and saw May climbing into his hammock with Manaphy.

"Oof!" Brendan fell to the ground and hit his head on the wooden deck. "May! Get your own hammock! And why are you up here? I thought you were in your room." Brendan scrambled back up to the hammock before May could take all of the room.

"Come on!" May pouted as she laid Manaphy in the middle of the hammock. "I wanted to be with Manaphy and anyways, there're no more hammocks." Brendan groaned. He didn't want to go downstairs and sleep in his bed, not after that aching swim with May on his back. His muscles still hurt.

"Fine," Brendan muttered. "Whatever." Brendan grabbed some of the blankets and gave them to May. He turned his head toward the sea and away from Manaphy and May to go to sleep. May smiled and laid her head against Manaphy.

"He's such a gentleman," May giggled. Manaphy smiled. He snuggled closer to May.

"Happy?" Manaphy asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy." Manaphy pointed to Brendan.

"Happy?" May smiled.

"Yeah," May said, "He's happy too." May closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the calm sounding waves in the sea. "I love you Manaphy. Can you say love?"  
Manaphy opened his eyes wide at the new word.

"Lub?"

"L-u-u-ve you" May said, a little more slowly.

"La la la lub you," Manaphy said. Tongue twist. May giggled.

"Looove you," May said again.

"Love you."

"Right! That's right!" May said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Love you! Happy!" Manaphy said, hugging May.

"Hey Brendan!" May said, tapping Brendan on the shoulder, "Did you hear-" May stopped when she heard the soft snores from Brendan. He fell asleep through the whole thing! May sighed. She'd tell him tomorrow. She snuggled closer to Manaphy and together, they fell asleep under the starry night.

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, I'm so bad at romance. So anyone who doesn't like it, please imagine it in your own way and ignore this chapter.

Okay, just to let you know, I'm going to be busy due to the fact I have to play catch up with my homework. I'll still be posting up chapters each week, but it might be later than usual. Just a heads up.

okay reviewers need to be thank!

...

**the shadow of hell**

ARGGHHH!! If you haven't read my message, I'm saying it again. I'M SORRY! I hope you can forgive me. I banged my head against the wall because of this mistake. I gtg. I'm so busy today for some reason. Again sorry.

**Jarkes**

hey there, not much to say. Thanks for the review and I'll see you next week.

**Brenediction**

OMG! You work for 16 hours! Because a chef went to a hospital?! (Was it because he cooked too much? lol) And your brother in law plays on YOUR World of Warcraft account? Why did you give him your password? (at least you need a password when you play that game right? I don't play that game so I'm lost)

Basically pretty much bad luck huh? Glad the other story brighten up your mood. hope this one did too.

Since I'm not updating the other story for two weeks, I figure I give you some sympathy now.

Hope your week gets better.

**RubyxSapphire**

Glad you like the story still. (smiles) Hope to see you again in the future. (as in reviews)

**LethoBion**

Hey, how are you doing? Hope you did okay at finals. Now that I'm back, GIVE ME THAT TORCH! lol. thanks for the review.

**Soy Soy Joo**

Well, I don't usually have OCs in a story unless I specifically said I would in the **Author Notes**. Sorry. Maybe in the future, I'll do another hoennshipping story with Ocs in it. thanks for the review.

**Reita**

I'm back, don't cry. Now you're going to make me cry. TT (jk)

Okay, glad to see you. Hope you're doing okay.

**xXSSxX (Nice name but still too long for me to write XP)**

Me: Oh no, don't cry. here you can have my cookies.

Manaphy: NO! MY COOKIES! (starts bawling)

Me: Okay fine! I'll go buy some more. Hang on in one week. (LOL as in my next update)

Well, I don't have OCs in this story if that is what you mean. Sorry. **Soy Soy Joo** asked the same question, but if I do OCs, then I'll never get to the story. You can put one in the **Johto **story. That's the best I can offer.

...

Okay guys, enjoy your summer and I'll see you next week! have fun!

**-JapanDreamer**


	22. We Have to Say Good Bye

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Pokemon. Is that something to be ashame of?**

Hi guys! I'm going to be busy this entire week, so I'm posting this chapter early. That way I don't forget and you'll still get the chapter. The next update will be next week though. I know its weird- me updating this early, but I got stuff to do and it'll take me FOREVER to finish.

Well, hoennshipping is still coming even though I'm moving the story along. Now for those who haven't watched the movie, this is a VERY sad chapter. At least I tried to make it more sad than the movie (I don't think the movie made the scene as sad as I want it to be... probably because there wasn't hoennshipping).

Its okay if you don't cry. You know, when I was typing it, I was thinking, "_Okay I want this chapter so sad that people will start crying or at least feel sad_." And unfortunately... as I wrote this chapter... I started crying... sniff, I'm such a baby.

Okay, enjoy the chapter and don't forget your tissue box!

**Chapter 20:**

It was another bright sunny day as the group continued to move through the waves. Manaphy was giggling as he rode on one of the Lapras whose family was passing by the boat. He jumped off and jumped up and down the water as he continued to lead the boat to the Temple of the Sea.

May and Max were watching the little Pokémon as he continued to do somersaults along the water's surface. Brendan was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, watching the Pokémon finish eating their meals.

"Manaphy looks more excited than before," Max quipped, watching the little blue Pokémon continue to leap through the air.

"That's good; it means we're close to our final destination," Hiromi said, coming up to the deck. She joined May and Max to watch Manaphy.

"That's great." Brendan sighed with happiness. He couldn't wait to get off the boat and onto some solid land for once. He looked up at the sky and noticed something. "It's going to rain later."

"Really?" May asked. Brendan pointed up ahead of the boat, and May saw large gray clouds rumbling yawning on the horizon. An odd flash signaled lightning. "Wow, it's going to be a _huge _storm."

"So let's make the best of what we have now," Max replied, "Come on, let's go and have a swim." Before May could say anything, Max was already rushing downstairs to change into his swimsuit. Hiromi followed Max down the stairs. May decided to stay up the deck and continue to watch Manaphy.

"May, are you going to go swimming?" Brendan asked, thinking that May would want to spend more time with Manaphy.

"Later," May said, "I wanna enjoy the scenery first."

"Okay, I'm going to go down and help Mina and the others," Brendan got up as he said this. "By the way, take care of the Pokémon. And don't stray too far from the boat!" Brendan went downstairs, walking to and fro. Despite the fact of living on this boat for about four days, he still got lost a lot. After 10 minutes of running around, Brendan heard a voice.

"Brendan, is that you?" Brendan spun around and saw Jack.

"Hey Jack. Is there something you need?" Brendan asked. Jack looked uncomfortable for some reason, but he nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's more like a favor. Can we talk at the underwater observation deck?" Jack said pointing down the hall where the room is.

"Okay, sure," Brendan said, shrugging, but he could tell from Jack's face that it wasn't going to be good.

...

The sky got grayer a lot faster than May would have wanted. She watched Manaphy like a proud mother from the sun deck. Manaphy giggled and waved at May before plunging underwater. Realizing immediately that Manaphy wanted her to go down at the observation deck, May hurried down the stairs. She was about to open the door when she heard her name.

"Can't you tell May whatever it is you want me to tell her?" a voice asked, clearly confused, and May immediately recognized it was Brendan's voice.

"Your May's friend, so you should be able to convince her easier than I can." May immediately recognized that _that_ was Jack's voice.

"Convince her? To do what?"

"I want you to separate her from Manaphy."

The sentence hung in the air. May's heart felt like it had been pierced. She almost sank to the ground, but then she heard Brendan's voice continue.

"Why on earth do you want to do that?" Brendan's voice sounded confused... and maybe a little bit angry. "They look happy together."

"It's that happiness that is the reason why Manaphy needs to be separated from May." Silence filled the room. May peeked through the door crack and saw Brendan shaking his head. In front of them through the glass, Manaphy was swimming around, as he waited for May, not realizing what was going on.

"I don't think I understand," Brendan said slowly, "Isn't a baby Pokémon suppose to be happy to be with its mother? Why-" Brendan paused and realised what Jack was trying to imply. Noticing the realisation in Brendan's eyes, Jack nodded; glad they were on the same page.

"Manaphy is the _Prince of the Sea_. It's his duty is to guard and rule over the ocean. How can it grow up to be a leader if it keeps being babied?"

"Please don't worry about Manaphy." Brendan turned around and was surprise to see May. It was obvious from her face that she had been eavesdropping. Behind the glass, Manaphy was giggling, happy to see its mother, but he started to realize something was wrong.

"I know it'll go back to the sea. Besides isn't that what we've been doing?"

"May you don't understand," Jack said, shaking his head, "What if Manaphy doesn't want to go back? What if it decides to abandon what it's meant to do? What will you do then?" Those questions stung May more than she thought it would. She looked at Brendan who looked sadly at her. He couldn't think of any reply to those questions either.

"I... I guess you're right," May smiled sadly. She knew that she couldn't be with Manaphy forever, but Jack's questions made her truly realize that things couldn't stay as the way they were right now. Feeling overwhelmed, May hurried out of the room. Tears seemed to fall down quickly from her eyes.

"Mana!" Brendan turned and saw Manaphy pressing his face against the glass, looking confused.

"Shoot," Jack said, rubbing his hair, "I didn't want it to be like this. Brendan, can you-" With a quick nod, Brendan rushed out of the room after May. He searched frantically around the boat when he finally found her crouched down with her back against the wall in one of the hallways.

"May?" Brendan spoke softly. He crouched down next to her. He could tell that the tears were flowing silently down her face like rain. Brendan put his arms around her shoulders. Then without warning, May put her arms around Brendan and started sob into his chest.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't things be like they are now? Why?" Brendan looked sadly at May and hugged her closer to him.

"May, I know how much you love Manaphy, but you know you have to let him go. And that's probably the hardest thing a mother has to do- letting go of the children they love." Brendan sighed, placing his head on May's.

He closed his eyes, listening to May's sobs and the waves in the sea while thunder roared. Somewhere in the distance, Brendan could hear Manaphy, calling out for his mother.

**Author's Notes**

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sniff. Okay, sad time over.

Okay for those who watched the movie, I apologize that I didn't put Hiromi there to comfort May like the movie showed. I KNOW that I said I'm going to follow the story as much as possible. However, this is a hoennshipping story, so I thought it would be cuter if Brendan comfort May instead. Hope you understand.

Okay! Now to thank my reviewers before I start crying again.

...

**grammaguy**

wow, never heard of Silent Hunter. Is that a new game you got?

Speaking of games, guess what?! I got a new DS game! I'm so happy!

yeah, romance is not my thing. I'm suprise everybody else thought it was good.

Thanks for the review!

**SS-77**

wow, i'm glad you liked the romance. Hope this chapter didn't make you cry. XP

**Jarkes**

Thanks for the three reviews. Glad you liked it. I'll see you in **Johto**.

**Soy Soy Joo**

thanks for the review and glad you like the chapter. See ya in the next one!

**LethoBion**

Thanks for the review. I miss you. (Despite the fact that you rigged the torch...)

Yes, this is my first time I wrote romance that I put a lot of effort into despite my gagging. I never experianced romance, so understanding how people would act is still a mystery to me. I'll try to do better in the future.

**the shadow of hell**

I'm so sorry about last week. I don't know what happened to me. Sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for I did. Please don't hate me.

**bigheadrew**

Thanks so much for welcoming me back. Yeah, I took a vacation because I REALLY needed one. thanks for the review and I'm going to try my best to post up chapters each week. See ya!

**Brendiction**

NO WAY! YOU'RE THE SOUS?! AWESOME! Just like Ratatoullie (sp? the Disney movie)! Quote: "I killed a man with this thumb." LOL (I hope you didn't kill a man with your thumb though.) It's great to know that there are guys out there that can cook. I find guys who can cook pretty cool, but that's just me.

Awww, you had to cancel your vacation?! Well that sucks! Poor you. I sincerly hope those amateur cooks learn that hot pockets are not good to eat when they are charcol black. (lol)

Ohhh, now I understand why you gave your brother-in-law the password for your account. Can't he make his own though? Or does that cost money? Well, if it will give you peace and quiet, I understand.

thanks for the review. Hope you get that vacation you deserve.

**xXSSXx**

Here are your cookies! Hope this will cheer you up now that you've just finished reading this chapter. (WAHHHHHH!)

Well, good luck in capturing Dialga. Just don't swing that axe here. LOL

...

Well, hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit more cheerful. At least I hope. WAHHHHH!! Shoot! I'm crying again!

Well, don't forget to review!

**-JapanDreamer**


	23. Lost at Sea

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is stating that I do not own Pokemon.**

Hi guys, sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy with volunteering and stuff. And editing took a while.

I watched this movie and I was groaning through the whole thing. The dubbed sucks. Everybody was stating something obvious like Max stating "Hear that? Manaphy is singing." (or something like that). In my head I was thinking _Yes, I'm pretty sure if I can hear it on my speakers, I'm pretty_ _sure the characters did as well._

Okay, enough said, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 21:**

The Blue Lagoon continued to move forward, not realizing that it was being followed. Somewhere in the depths of the ocean far away, a vast submarine glided along with a school of Remoraid. On the side of the submarine the symbol of Phantom the Pirate was engraved.

"Status report," Phantom growled. He was sitting down in his captain chair watching the screen as pictures of the ship, Manaphy, May, Brendan, and everybody else popped up.

"I haven't seen any evidence that they're aware we're following them," the lieutenant said at his post.

"Good. Keep it that way. Those fools haven't realized that they're doing all the dirty work for us. We'll get to that temple and grab that sea crown before they even realize what's going on." Like a shark, the submarine was lumbering forward, keeping its distance, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

...

That night the storm passed away, revealing another cloudless night and a large moon floating over the sea. Max, Hiromi, and Mina were on the edge of the ship's deck watching the scenery.

"Hey... guys," a voice said from behind. Max turned around and saw Brendan, looking very tired.

"Brendan, where's May? I didn't see you guys at dinner," Max asked puzzled. By the look on Brendan's face, something bad had happened.

"Well, Jack kinda' gave May a 'reality check'," Brendan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked. Brendan told everybody what happened late afternoon and how May was too depressed to even eat.

"Oh no..."

"She's in her room. I think she fell asleep," Brendan said. He looked out into the sea, feeling depressed.

"I'm going to go down to check up on her," Hiromi said, which she quickly got up from her seat and hurried down the stairs.

"Yeah, you do that. I think you'll have a better chance comforting her than I did," Brendan muttered. After that long time in that hallway crying, May had chosen to shut herself in her room, refusing to come out. Brendan asked continuously for May to open the door, but she'd kept it locked and shut until Brendan finally gave up.

"So where's Manaphy?" Brendan said. "I've heard him crying out for May for a while." Max pointed into the sea. Brendan looked over and saw Manaphy on a rock, looking at the moon through its large glassy eyes.

Then slowly, Manaphy took a deep breath and started to hum. Its voice carried through the waves and into the sea. Suddenly, water Pokémon appeared, surrounding them around the rock where Manaphy was sitting on.

"Manaphy is singing," Max said, wide eye with shock.

"Even though he's young, he still remembers his duty as the Prince of the Sea," Mina said, smiling. Brendan closed his eyes listening. The song sounded sad yet soothing at the same time.

...

May was pacing around and wringing her hands in her room when she heard Manaphy singing. Without hesitation, she hurried to the underwater observation deck and saw Manaphy on the rock and crowds of water Pokémon surrounding it.

"That's the Prince of the Sea for you." May turned around and saw Hiromi coming from behind. "So are you feeling better?"

"Not really," May admitted. She looked at Manaphy through the glass window sadly. "But still, it'll be hard to let him go." Hiromi didn't say anything for a while. Then she took off her seashell bracelet.

"Here May, I want you to have it. It used to belong to the People of the Water." May stared at the present. Such a rare item? Surely Hiromi was joking.

"It's a gift," Hiromi said explaining, "To remind you of Manaphy when its time." May realized what Hiromi was trying to imply.

"Th - Thank you," May said, taking the bracelet and putting it on her wrist. Together the two girls continue to watch the Prince of the Sea carry his duty.

...

The next day was another hot and windy day for the explorers. They had finally stopped at a crescent-shaped island. Kai and Ship were watching the radar. Both of the men were very excited.

"Tonight's the night!" Ship cried eagerly, "The total lunar eclipse!"

"I hope we've made it on time," Kai worried.

"Well, it's up to Manaphy and the tides of the ocean. Let's pray everything will be alright."

...

"Manaphy! Time to eat!" Brendan called as he put the bowl of Pokémon food onto the ground. Max followed Brendan while searching for Manaphy in the Sea. The hot sticky air was a perfect excuse to go swimming. Brendan noticed Jack standing on one of the giant rocks, standing guard at the same time. Fortunately, he hadn't seen May yet. She usually came out to feed Manaphy herself.

"Mana!" Manaphy jumped onto the boat. But instead of eating, he looked around with a concern look on his face. "Happy? Happy?" Manaphy walked around the boat, leaving a trail of water.

"Guess Manaphy wants May," Max sighed, "Where _is_ my sister? She's torturing Manaphy with this silent treatment!"

He glared at the door as if expecting May to appear. Brendan sighed as well. He didn't want to see Manaphy so depressed. Then it hit him.

"Well then... how about _this_!" Brendan took out all six of his Pokéballs and threw them into the air. All six of his Pokémon popped out, yawning and stretching.

"Hey guys," Brendan said to his Pokémon, "Everybody play first_ then_ eat, okay? I don't want you getting sick like last time. _That_ was a bit of a disaster." All the Pokémon nodded, grinning their way, and together went into the water to play a bit.

"I'm going to go and get some sleep. Can you watch them a bit Max?" Brendan asked, yawning, "I couldn't get any sleep last night."

"Sure, sure, Brendan," Max replied. Brendan left and went downstairs. Yawning, he decided to go to his room and take a REALLY long nap. He was about to go into his room when he saw May coming out of her room. She had her bandana in her hand and was about to put it on her head.

"May!" May turned around a little scared like. Brendan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Manaphy misses you. Why don't you go out and say hello?" May stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't want to."

"You can't keep hiding from him. He's going to leave you soon. Shouldn't you spend as much time as possible with him?" May didn't reply and kept silent.

"Fine," Brendan said rolling his eyes again, "I'm not going to push you. Just remember what I said." Brendan went into his room, leaving May alone in the hall, thinking over what he'd said.

...

Manaphy was having a good time. He played in the water with Brendan's Pokémon. Milotic and Swampert gave rides and played chase with Manaphy through water spheres that Kirlia created. Larion acted as a slide as Manaphy slid down his back. Umbreon and Mighteyena were growling at each other, doing play fights at the same time.

Max went back into the ship to get a drink, leaving the Pokémon free from his watchful eyes for a few minutes. Suddenly, on top of the ship May appeared, watching Manaphy in the distance. She smiled as she watched the little Pokémon laugh with happiness. May was about to put on her bandana when a large gust of wind blew it out of her hand. She tried to jump and grab it, but it was already flying over the ocean.

Manaphy was just jumping out of one of the water spheres when he saw May trying to grab her bandana. The bandana flew away from May's grasp and fluttered in the wind. Without hesitation, Manaphy jumped back into the sea and went after the bandana that was slowly floating on the water.

Suddenly a large Sharpedo appeared from underneath. As it cruised along the surface, its large fin caught the bandana. Together, with the bandana, Sharpedo dived back down into the water. Going deeper and deeper into the ocean, Sharpedo was swimming inside a huge crevice at the bottom of the ocean before it turned swiftly, causing the bandana to flutter away from the fin. Just before the bandana could sink into the bottom of the canyon, a Relicanth's fin caught it.

Manaphy swam around, lost. But it continued to plunge into the darkness with only one goal in mind - to grab that bandana back.

...

"Have you seen Manaphy yet?" Mina asked Max who was looking at to the sea. All of Brendan's Pokémon were searching frantically, trying to figure out where Manaphy ran off to.

"No," Max said, shaking his head, "It's already sun down too."  
"I'm starting to worry now," Ship said, coming up on deck. From behind him, May appeared as well.

"Is something wrong?" May asked, confused as to what was going on.

"It's Manaphy," Max explained, "He's disappeared."

"What?" May said, shocked.

"We'll need to find him," Ship said, "And quickly too."

...

"What's going on?" Brendan asked when he opened his door to see everybody waiting patiently for him. By the looks of their faces, however, he could tell that something was wrong. He noticed that May didn't have her bandana on her head and she seemed like she was going to cry.

"Manaphy disappeared," Hiromi explained. Brendan blinked a couple of times and looked at everybody as if he was waiting for somebody to say "Gotcha" or something like that. When nobody said anything like that, Brendan sighed. Not another situation.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We're going to find Manaphy," Hiromi said evenly, "with grandpa's submarine." Brendan widened his eyes. They had a sub?

"Come on, we need your help!" Brendan sighed again. More troubling stuff.

"Alright, I'm in. So where do we go?"

...

"Hiromi, I'm counting on you. Be careful."

"Don't worry, grandpa," Hiromi said evenly. She was sitting on the pilot seat in front of the yellow rectangle shaped submarine. Brendan, Max, and May were sitting in the seats provided behind Hiromi. Hiromi was talking through the microphone piece and immediately started to press buttons on the dashboard. It gave a couple of chirping noises before the submarine gave the "a-okay" sign.

"Get back by dinner," Mina said through the speaker piece. The room the sub was started to fill itself with water. Before long the whole room was underwater. Then at the bottom, a door open and the submarine was out.

"I wonder why Manaphy ran off," Brendan muttered as he looked out into the dark depths of the ocean. He glanced at May and saw her staring out at the window as well. Her face was covered with guilt, though Brendan wasn't sure why. "May, what happened to your bandana?"

"Um... I... lost it in the wind," May said softly. It was obvious that she didn't care about the bandana. She wanted to find Manaphy as soon as possible. It's all my fault that Manaphy left. All my fault.

...

"Sir! They just released a submarine!" the lieutenant shouted. Phantom stroked his beard and thought carefully.

"In that case, they've probably found the temple already," Phantom muttered carefully, "Alright, get a submarine ready. I'm going in. Everybody else will wait here until I get back."

"AWRK! Get a sub! Get back!" Chatot screeched. Phantom grinned evilly as he watched the screen. Soon the treasure was his!

**Author's Notes**

Yay, finally we're starting to get to the good part. Manaphy is lost. The lunar eclipse is coming. Hoennshipping is coming. yay.

Okay now to thank the reviewers.

...

**the shadow of hell**

yes, let's join forces to stop contestshipping. With luck, in a couple of years and persuasion letters, we'll convince those people who own Pokemon to add Brendan into the anime instead. LOL.

**xXSAXx**

Never played **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers** before (none of them). But I did hear about getting a Manaphy. Well, at least Manaphy will always be in our hearts no matter what the movie says. LOL. Thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

OHH. So that's what soul food is. Sorry. I never heard about Soul food before. But when you find a way to serve people's souls... just remember to tell your customers that it WASN'T MY IDEA.

Thanks for the review.

**SSX77**

Yes, misery loves company. I hate it how you don't really see the legendary Pokemon after the movie. Oh well, thanks for the review.

**Reita**

hey **Reita!** Thanks for the review. I'm so glad I met somebody who loves sashimi as much as I do. Let's go to a sushi buffet and just eat until the store closes. LOL.

**SapphireXruby**

Hey there. If you want me to write a frantic shipping for you, I can't guarantee that I'll write one though. What kind of story do you want anyways? Thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

Yes, the last chapter was sad. thanks for the review.

**bigheadrew**

thanks for the review. See you next week.

**LethoBion**

Thanks for reminding me about my sleeves. (In the back of my head: "OH MY GOD! GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!)

Few hours later... Okay, I'm fine now. Except the fact that my arms are burnt so updates will be slower. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. JK.

**Sad Taint Ai (**I apologize but your name is too long for me to write; if you give me a easier way to write it, I'll use it)

Yes, it was sad, but I didn't think the movie emphasize it enough. Thanks for the review.

**RubyXSapphire**

Hi there. If I have time I'll read your story. I've been pretty busy, but I'll squeeze in some time. thanks for the review.

...

Well, I don't have much to say. I'll be able to update next week. By the way guys, my birthday is almost here. Not telling which date. But I'll update ALL of my stories on my birthday. (Hopefully) So you better sing Happy Birthday to me in your review (LOL).

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer (who is now obsess with "THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU" DS game)**


	24. Found You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Even though I posted up three chapters today.**

Happy b-day to me. growing older by the minute. lol. I'll be waiting for my reviews (cough cough).

okay, this chapter was kinda short cuz I was feeling lazy. sorry guys, summer can do that to me. Don't worry the next chapter will be WAY longer. trust me. Everything will be back on track. So the next chapter is this coming week. Hopefully.

This is not the edited version. My editor has disappeared from the face of the earth. lol. As soon as I get the edited version, I'll post it up.

enjoy!

**Chapter 22**:

Manaphy, not realizing the troubles it had caused, was still searching frantically for the bandana. It swam to and fro when suddenly it stopped when it felt a huge change in current in the water. The water was moving faster in this part of the canyon. Realizing the dangers, Manaphy turned back, searching frantically again. Then in a small hole in the canyon, Manaphy spotted something. It was a Cloyser, and on the top of the spike it was... The bandana!

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy jumped with joy, snatching the bandana and hugging it. Then quickly it swam back to the ship to finish the mission.

...

The yellow submarine's headlights shined the bottom of the ocean floor. Numerous of Pokemon appeared though none of them were Manaphy. They had been searching for almost an hour now and no sign of the Pokemon.

"Please be okay Manaphy," May whispered as she looked out the window, "Please." May looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry," Brendan said to May, "Manaphy is a big boy. He'll be coming back soon." Even though he said this, Brendan couldn't help feeling uneasy. Why would Manaphy swim out here? Brendan was starting to wish he brought his Swampert and Milotic out to search for Manaphy.

"Hey look!" Max yelled pointing at his window. Brendan looked over and at first didn't see anything. That is until a little blue blob started to come closer and closer.

"Mana! Happy!"

"It's Manaphy!" Max yelled excited. The little blue Pokemon swam to the widow closest to May. There, Manaphy showed the red bandana in its arms.

"Manaphy! You swam this far to get my bandana?" May said, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Happy! Love you!" Manaphy said, hugging the window. May started to cry and hugged the window as well.

"Yes, I love you Manaphy."

"And it all ends happily ever after," Brendan said relief, "Let's go back now. I want to go and get something to eat."

"Well, that's what happen," Hiromi said into the earpiece, "Manaphy was just looking for May's bandana. That's all."

"Good job guys," Ship said from the speaker, "Hurry back home now. Mina's needs help with dinner."

"Okay," Hiromi said, "We'll get over there as- whoa!" All of a sudden, the submarine started to spin out of control.

"Hiromi!" Ship yelled, "What's going on over there?"

"I think we're caught in a riptide!" The whole submarine twisted back and forth, causing May, Max, and Brendan to grab on for their life on their seats. The lights went out and soon static could only be heard over the speaker. Hiromi tried her very best to control the submarine, but it was impossible to get out of the swift current.

...

"Hiromi!" Ship yelled. He watched the radar flew off the sonar, leaving an empty space. "They've gone out of the radar."

"This is bad," Jack mumbled.

"Don't worry," Mina said, though she looked shaken, "I'm sure they'll be fine. The Prince of the Sea will help them."

...

"We're going to die. We're going to die," Brendan muttered as he started to pray. Right now, after being slammed into the walls to and for, he was starting to get sick. Very sick.

"I'm too young to die!" Max clung to the seat tightly.  
"We're all too young to die!" May turned her head to the window and saw Manaphy swimming with them. He was pointing at something and shifting his eyes to the direction. "Guys, I think Manaphy wants us to follow him."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Hiromi try to steer the submarine in the direction Manaphy is going," Brendan cried, hoping this nightmare will end.

"Yeah, I got it." Hiromi steered the submarine, trying to push against the current, and followed Manaphy. In less than ten minutes, the submarine escaped the current and was now moving smoothly through calm water.

"What a relief," Brendan sighed, "I'm NEVER going to get into a sub again." He slumped into his seat. Manaphy swam next to the sub, making sure no one was hurt.

"Thanks Manaphy," Max said happily.

"Yes, thank you," May said, "You save our life."

"Happy! Love You!" Manaphy swam in a loop. Then very quickly, he swam off.

"Come on, after him," Max said, "He probably can show us a way to get back." Hiromi led the submarine after Manaphy. The lights beamed brightly on the little blue Pokemon.

...

In the depths of the ocean, about a kilometer away from the yellow submarine, a large shadow loomed like a shark. On the side of the shadow was the symbol of Phantom.

**Author's Notes**

We're all living in the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine. LOL. That song is stuck in my head.

MUHAHAHA! Phantom's back! And the plot thickens!

Okay, time to thank reviewers.

...

**grammaguy**

congrats on being first this time. by the way, where r u? You haven't repsonded to any of my messages.

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review.

**RubyXSapphire**

wait, you're **Sappirexruby**? That response about making a franticshipping story was for that person. (Me: Very confuse here).

**the shadow of hell**

hahahaha, I was thinking Groudon instead of Kyoger (sp?) but eh, it really doesn't matter I guess.

**LethoBion**

No, I didn't burn my eyebrows, though that would be kinda funny... on someone else. Thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

The movie is okay in my opinion, but the whole story line just moved too fast. Then there was Team Rocket that just made things dull and repetitive, for me. thank you for the review.

**xX-SA-Xx**

Yeah, I was planning for Hoennshipping in replace of the "little" amount of Advanceshipping in the movie. It'll be better, at least I hope so. Thanks for the review.

**Sparky09**

Wow, you read it all in ONE day?! You must have a lot of time on your hands... or you're just a fast reader. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Reita**

Hey there. heh, I don't know how much sashimi I can eat. I usually lose track very quickly. XP

What's a friendster? Well, since I ask what it was, its kinda obvious I don't have one.

Yeah, I love **The World Ends With You, **but I suck. I'm at the final boss, but I'm only on level 20. Probably the reason why I'm getting E's on my missions. Lol.

But Neku is my hero. Shiki is another story... Thanks for the review.

**Blue Bragon**

Thanks so much for reading this. I hope you continue to review.

...

Okay guys thanks for supporting me. As for presents you could give me reviews wishing me a happy b-day. That would mean a lot to me.

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	25. The People of the Water

**Disclaimer: This person does not own Pokemon.**

Hi guys! Thanks for all those b-day songs in different languages.

First off, I'm SO sorry this came out late. I was going to post this story up on Saturday, but I spent most of my time celebrating my birthday. Me and my friends went to see **Batman: The Dark Knight** and** The Mummy 3**.

So, after about 4 hours in the movie, I was basically too tired to even go on the internet.

My editor has not contacted me yet, so more errors in this chapter. LOL.

So anyways, on to the chapter. I have a VERY hard time describing the "temple" so if you don't understand what I wrote just imagine a large castle with lots of water.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 23:**

Time was running out. The ship was floating calmly in the sea. The moon was glowing as brightly as ever. However, it seemed this peaceful night was more a frightening moment than a relaxing moment. Mina was looking out into the moon while Kai steered the ship. Jack and Ship were looking at the large machine in the middle, showing the depths of the ocean. Both were hoping that they could pick up a signal.

"The lunar eclipse," Mina muttered, "It's almost here."

"Guys," Ship informed, "the current has calmed down a bit and it looks like they escaped."

"Thank heavens," Mina sighed.

"Wait!" Ship gasped. On the screen, the green dot blinking was being followed by a red dot. "They're being followed!"

"By who?" Mina asked. Her face was full of terror again.

"I think I know who," Jack mumbled.

...

Phantom grinned as he continued to follow the yellow sub and the Manaphy. How stupid of those kids to not notice him. Chartot perched on Phantom's shoulder, cooing softly. The Phantom's mini-sub followed the yellow sub from a distance and was at the bottom of the ocean for stealth.

Suddenly, the yellow sub just... disappeared.

"What?!" Phantom roared.

"What?!" Chartot copied.

...

"They're gone now!" Ship said, shocked. The green radar just disappeared, leaving only the red dot glowing on the screen.

"That can't be!" Mina cried, who looked shocked as well, "Where could they've gone?!"  
"I think I know," Ship muttered after thinking about it. Mina looked at Ship and then at Kai. A mutual understanding transmitted between them.

"It won't be long now," Kai said softly. The moon's brightness was waning, as if a giant shadow was gobbling it down until there was no moonlight. Suddenly, the moon turned blood red, and the whole sky turned red from the color.

Everybody on the boat gasped. On the bottom of the ocean in front of them, a large shadow appeared underwater. It looked like a giant castle, encased with a see through bubble. Ship, Jack, and Mina looked at the radar again and saw that the once vast empty ocean was now replaced with the castle looking building. The yellow submarine passed through the encased bubble and were now approaching the mysterious building.

"The Sea Temple!" Mina and Ship yelled in unison.

"Wait, what's that?!" Jack said, noticing something else moving closer to the building. After a couple of seconds looking, he realized the answer to his question. "It's Phantom for sure!"

"No, he's going to-"

"I'm going after him," Jack said, rushing out of the door, "You guys stay put." Without waiting for a reply, Jack walked out and dived into the ocean.

...

"Fresh air!" Brendan gasped. Then without hesitation he landed onto the concrete floor. "Solid ground! I shall never leave you again!"

"Calm down Brendan," Max said as he climbed down the submarine, "Besides you're going to have to leave this solid ground if you want to get back up the surface."

"Shhh, don't ruin my moment." Brendan sighed in relief sitting down on the ground. He looked around him for the first time and almost gasped at the amazing structure.

The place was made of white marble and stood millions of feet tall. Hundreds of fountains burst out salt water and lead to small canals of water like a system. There were even trees in pots. Huge lamps shined brightly, revealing the structure in precise details. There was one huge tower in the center that had what looks like circular disks going around it in a spiral motion.

"This... is the Sea Temple..." Hiromi said, shocked, "This is my first time seeing this place."

"Amazing! How in the world does this place get air into this underwater place?" Brendan asked as he stretched his legs out. That's a mystery he wouldn't be able to answer.

May jumped out of the submarine, but instead of gazing at the wonderful majestic place, she ran to the side of the port.

"Manaphy! Manaphy! Where are you?" Then as if to answer the question, a large shadow burst out of the water. It twirled in the air, hugging the red bandana in its hand, and landed perfectly into May's hands.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy giggled. May hugged the little blue Pokemon.

"I miss you. I'm so sorry I've been-" May couldn't say the words. She felt like she was going to cry from happiness. Manaphy handed the bandana to May.

"Happy! Love You!" May smiled at Manaphy's words.

"I love you too!" Without warning May started to cry. Manaphy, bewildered at this, slowly wiped away his mother's tears. May gave a small smile at this kind gestured and continued to hug Manaphy.

"It all ends well," Max said, gladly. Brendan smiled at this moment. However, deep inside of him, he knew that the next separation between May and Manaphy will be longer and probably forever.

"Come on guys," Hiromi said, "Let's go exploring. We'll be one of the first to go exploring in the Sea Temple."

"I second that motion," Brendan said quickly, "I'm not going back into the water until it is really time for us to leave."

That statement turned out to be wrong.

...

The gang walked around the place. Manaphy was carried in May's arms. The two were inseparable. It was astonishing how everything seemed to be intact after so many years. They continued to walk to the middle of the building when they were stopped by large waterfalls that was blocking the path that continued on from behind.

"Err, did the People of the Water forgot to turn off the water?" Brendan asked, jokingly. Before anybody could make a remark on that question, Manaphy closed its eyes and started to hum the song that it had sung the day before. Then as if a response, a hum replied back, only lower and more bass sounding.

"Who's that?" Max said bewildered. As Manaphy continued to sing with the invisible person, the necklace on Hiromi's neck and the bracelet on May's hand started to glow bright green.

"That must be the People of the Water," Hiromi said, amazed.

"You mean the dead is humming back?" Brendan said, looking everywhere fearfully.

"I think its more like spirit Brendan," May whispered. Luckily, Hiromi didn't hear Brendan's comment for the waterfalls started to split in half one by one, leaving the path open and ready. Manaphy stopped humming and then jumped into the little canal on the side of the path, swimming up ahead.

"All right! Let's keep moving forward!" Max said. Together, the four continue walking down the path.

...

Back in the port, something burst out of the water next to the yellow submarine. It was dark brown and a large Phantom symbol was on the side. Out came Chartot and the one and only- Phantom.

"Argh, the Sea Temple. What a beautiful place."

"Awrk, Sea Temple!"

"Of course not as beautiful as the Sea Crown when I get my hands on it."  
"Sea Crown! Sea Crown!" Phantom, laughing like a maniac, ran up the steps and after the kids with the Manaphy.

...

Jack with his air breather, looked around for the perfect ride to get to the Sea Temple. Suddenly he spotted a Mantyke, flying gracefully through the water. Using his capture styler, he "captured" Mantyke. Then together, the two swam toward the Sea Temple.

_I hope the kids are okay_, Jack thought.

**Author's Notes**

All right! Finally some fighting in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I'm going to be busy from now on until next summer. So updates are going to be VERY LIMITED. I'm sorry.

Now to thank my reviewers!

...

**the shadow of hell**

thanks so much for the review. I'll hopefully see you next week.

**LethoBion**

heh, thanks for pointing out the errors. My editor has disapperared, so until he comes back, there's going to be a lot more error.

**xX-SA-Xx**

wow, you made new friends. Hey everybody. thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

Wow, I can't believe they made you sing that song. I would've died on stage. Well, I defintely don't want to know what was the most embarassing day for you. Thanks for the review.

**Sorrowful TA**

Thanks for the review. I sent a PM saying happy birthday. Did you get it?

**Jarkes**

yeah, funny how they used a legendary Pokemon and made it only use one fricken attack. Thanks for the review.

...

Thanks so much for the reviews. Nothing else to say except that I won't be able to update as fast as I usually do from now on.

See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	26. Phantom is Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Hey guys, update has arrived. Due to the fact that I'm busy from now on since school is about to start for me, updates are going to be slower and shorter. I'm sorry, but I have a life that requires me to do other things besides fanfiction.

My editor has disappeared still, so when he comes back, I'll tell you guys. Until then, updates will have grammatical errors since I'm too busy to check it.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 24**:

Manaphy continued to lead the gang higher and higher up the temple. It continued to swim up the water canals at quick speed. May, Brendan, Max, and Hiromi had to cross bridges and move zigzag to catch up. Finally, Manaphy swam up a water canal that leads to the center of the temple. Unfortunately, everybody else had to climb up the stairs.

"How many stairs do we have to climb?" Max gasped. Apparently Manaphy seemed to have an easier time moving up than the others.

"You're asking me?" Brendan asked in a tired tone. He was starting to wish that he slept more. "This is my first time here."

"Keep moving," Hiromi said from behind them, "The treasure lies just ahead. I know it." Finally after climbing so many steps they finally reached the top where a small pool of water surrounded the centerpiece. Everybody crossed over the small bridge, and Manaphy jumped back into May's arm. Together, they walked toward the stone tablet in the center of the room.

The tablet had a small picture of a crown and on the bottom were strange markings that Brendan had never seen before.

"Hiromi, what is this?" Brendan asked.

"This is probably the tablet that indicates where the Sea Crown is," Hiromi replied, pointing to the picture on top.

"Then what does the inscription say?" Max asked. Hiromi shook her head in reply.

"I dunno. This is ancient writing. I think my grandpa can read it though."  
"Would you like me to read it?" A scraggly voice asked. Brendan whipped his head around and saw the one and only- Phantom.

"You," Brendan glared at the man who only grinned back.

"I see that wound of yours is healed. But enough of that let me read the script. After all it's the least I could do since you showed me the way to the temple."

"Showed the way! Showed the way!" Chartot screeched.  
_So we've been watched this whole time_, Brendan gritted his teeth. He felt stupid for letting Phantom get everything while everybody did the dirty work.

"Forget it Phantom," Brendan replied in his angry tone, "You don't deserve to even set foot into this temple." His ruby eyes glared menacingly at Phantom who didn't flinch at the sight.

"My, my, such an angry tone. But just remember that I am stronger than you are and I have Pokemon that will attack on my command." Brendan didn't flinched at this comment, but he didn't move from his spot. May and Max hid behind Brendan. Both of them were afraid of this menacing pirate. However, Hiromi stood her ground.

"You have no power here. This temple belongs to the People of the Water." Phantom chuckled at Hiromi's statement.

"I happen to know everything about the People of the Water and of course, the Sea Crown." Hiromi's confidence faltered a notch as Phantom confidently stepped in front of the tablet to read the inscriptions. He read the words easily as his fingers ran along the words. Hiromi's eyes seemed to grow wide with fear and shock the longer Phantom read.

"The one who opens this door with the People of the Water's mark will gain the power of the Sea Crown. And the one who obtains the Sea Crown will become king of the Sea Temple." Phantom finished the sentences with a large gruffy laugh.

"There you go," Hiromi said, trying to sound tough, "You can't get the Sea Crown. You don't have the mark."

"Oh, but your wrong," Phantom replied with an evil grin. He pulled out of his pocket a string with those green leaf looking stones that May and Hiromi had.

"The People of the Water's mark!" Hiromi gasped. "How did you?"

"I had my sources," Phantom grinned.

_Yeah, I bet,_ Brendan thought. Phantom brought the bracelet and placed it next to the crown mark on the stone tablet. The mark glowed green and then the tablet sank to the ground and glowed green.

A line from the tablet went to the wall in front of the group. Then the circular mark appeared like the one in the abandoned temple Mina had produced. Phantom moved the circular mark like Mina did and soon the wall melted away. On the other side of the wall was a long hallway leading the way to staircases.

Unable to contain his excitement, Phantom ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Hiromi ran after Phantom. Brendan could tell that despite the dangerous situation, Hiromi was filled with excitement.

"Come on guys," Brendan said. May and Max ran after Hiromi, toward the Sea Crown.

...

The ship was bobbing up and down on the quiet night. However, the tension in the air made the night more unbearable that usual.

"The lunar eclipse is almost over," Mina whispered. The red moon slowly turned back to the white color, and the sky was turning black again. "The temple will disappear."

...

Down underwater, Jack was still swimming toward the temple when all of a sudden the bubble shield around the temple started to disappear. Then the temple started to disappear as well.

_Oh no,_ Jack thought, _Not now_. Breathing heavily through the breather he had in his mouth, Jack quickly pressed Mantyke to swim faster.

**Author's Notes**

Well, the gang met Phantom and disaster is going to strike.

I apologize but I'm so busy that I can't give the reviewers my personal thanks this time. I'm literally late for an appointment. I'm really sorry, but I'm still putting your name here.

...

Thank you

**the** **shadow of hell**

** Brenedictio**

** renniegirl**

** Jarkes**

** RubyXSapphire**

** xX-Sapphire-Articuno-Xx **

for reviewing**.**

...

Thank you guys for reviewing. I'll see you next week hopefully.

**-JapanDreamer**


	27. Short Chapter but Huge Suspense

**Disclaimer: Don't own this name call 'Pokemon'**

Hey guys, sorry this is late. SO BUSY! In fact, this is my shortest chapter ever! (Well, not including Diamond and Pearl prolouge)

By the way, I'm doing a new **poll**. Check out my profile because one day... well... the poll's question may affect the updates (scary music here.) lol.

Enjoy the chapter. Now I need to go back and do homework. LOL.

**Chapter 25**

Everybody continued to climb up the spiral staircase. Phantom was almost hopping with excitement as he took each step. Chartot flew next to Phantom screeching the word 'treasure' over and over again.

Finally they arrived at the final destination.

They arrived in a hollow building. The walls were surrounded with openings. A small bridge connected from the stairs to the middle of the room where something glowing. Brendan looked uneasily at the bottom of the building and realized that they were all hundreds of feet from the ground.

Don't look down. Brendan thought as he tried to concentrate at the center piece in the room. In the middle was a huge block of rock that came in layers. Stuck on it were green crystals. From where Brendan was standing, it looked like a giant white cake with four layers and green candles sticking out of the cake. Surrounding the entire strange 'cake' was tube of water. However, the water was not being held together by glass. Instead, it was just flowing freely by itself in that tube.

Okay, first this temple can float underwater, and now it can control water freely?! Things were getting very weird. May looked uncertain at the crystals in front of her. Suddenly, Manaphy jumped out of her hands and jumped into the tube of water.

"Happy! Happy!" Manaphy swam upward the tube. Swimming to and fro like the situation was not serious at all.

"Heh, heh," Phantom grinned, "this was the treasure that I've been looking for."

"That's the Sea Crown?!" Brendan asked shocked, "I was expecting something more... wearable..."

"There are two kinds of people in this world," Phantom remarked, not listening to Brendan's comment, "Those who take what's there and those who run away. I know which one I am."

_Does this guy ever shut up?_ Brendan thought. Phantom thrust his hand through the pool of water and reached for one of the crystals.

"Stop!" Hiromi screamed, "Do you realize what you're doing?!" Phantom ignored her and grabbed one of the crystals. Before anybody could do anything, Manaphy came down next to Phantom and tried to swat Phantom's hand away from the crystal.

"Mana! Mana!" Manaphy cried, trying to remove Phantom's hand.

"Out of my way pest," Phantom swatted Manaphy so hard that Manaphy flew out of the tube of water and crashed to the marble floor.

"Manaphy!" May rushed to Manaphy's side and held him. Manaphy slowly opened one of its eyes. The blow didn't injury it too much, but it did dazed him.

"You jerk!" Brendan rushed toward Phantom, despite the fact that Phantom was obviously stronger. Brendan was about to hit Phantom when the crystal from Phantom's hand was pulled out of the stone. The tube of water lost its shape and all the water came crashing down to the marble floor. Everything seemed to stop moving for a split second.

Then, disaster struck.

...

Jack was trying his best to get to the disappeared temple when suddenly it slowly started to reappear. However, something was wrong.

The bubble that incased the temple had holes in it and water gushed into the temple.

NO! Jack thought. He was too late. Phantom had gotten his hands on the Sea Crown.

**Author's Notes**

See? Very short.

Sorry guys. I know you were looking forward to a long chapter, but at LEAST I updated.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**the shadow of hell**

no fist fight, but at least Brendan was about to.

**Brenediction**

thanks for waiting. sorry about the suspense killing you and all.

**Jarkes**

Yeah, that 'sinking' part was really confusing. How do you sink if you're already underwater? But I'm going to make that reference.

**xX-SA-Xx**

thanks for the review. May Kyoger rule the seas. lol

**LethoBion**

ohhh, korea. Never been there before. how was it? see any errors in my story now? lol. I get jet lag too. thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

yup, you defintely changed your pen name. Well, thanks for the review.

...

kay guys, I'm doing my best with updating. Please don't kill me. I'm already stress out as it is.

**-JapanDreamer**


	28. Sinking Underwater

**Disclaimer: Despite the fact that the temple is doomed, I do not own Pokemon.**

This is a hastily typed chapter, so don't criticize it too much. School is starting for me this Monday. YAY! (sarcasm here) Chapters will be slower and shorter, but hopefully, I can finish this story soon.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 26**

The whole temple shuddered and shook causing the whole gang to stagger back and forth. The giant empty holes on the wall started to pour out water into the tower. The water slammed onto the marble bridge and to the floor.

"ARGH!" Brendan yelled as he just narrowly dodged one of the huge waterfalls of water, "Stop that Phantom! You're going to cause chaos!" Phantom ignored the warning and continued to pull the crystals out of the rock and into the sack.

"Let's go," Hiromi said in a defeated voice, "We need to get out of here before the temple gets destroyed." May, who was carrying Manaphy, and Max hurried back to the way they came and down the stairs.

"But-" Brendan tried to object, but he immediately saw that Hiromi was unwilling to let Phantom have what he wants, but she wanted everybody to escape safely. Brendan gave one long glare of pure hatred at Phantom, and then followed the rest of them down the stairs, leaving Phantom with his greedy self.

The whole building was rumbling as the gang continued down the stairs. Despite the fact that they all wanted to leave quickly, Brendan, May, Hiromi, and Max had to walk carefully so that they won't trip and fall. As they were getting down the final steps of the stairs, they heard footsteps coming up. Suddenly they were face to face with a person.

"Jack!" Max cried.

"Guys!" Jack said, "Nobody hurt?"  
"Nope," May said quickly, "But things are getting rough around here." Jack looked around the place. The waterway is suddenly overflowing with water and the ground was already soaked.

"Where's Phantom?" Jack asked. Brendan pointed up the stairs they just went.

"Back there, getting those crystals he wanted," Brendan said, disgusted. Jack frowned, trying to make a decision.

"Right, you guys get back to the sub and get out of here. I'll take care of Phantom," Jack said, "The temple is sinking, so hurry up."

"You're kidding right?" Max said shocked, but the look on Jack's face says that he is dead serious.

"Let's go guys," Hiromi said. Brendan hung back, looking uncertain as to running away.

"Go Brendan," Jack said firmly, "You need to get out of here." Brendan hesitated and quickly left. Jack hurried up the steps toward Phantom.

"You better beat him," Brendan yelled, "And you better tell me how in a world does something sink after its underwater."

...

Phantom was enjoying himself despite the fact that the water was rising very quickly as more chasms sprayed water. He was like a kid who was in a candy shop.

"Hand over the crystals Phantom." Phantom turned around to see who was talking and found a very old friend.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ranger," Phantom grinned, "Too bad. This load of crystal is mine." Jack didn't take no for an answer and slammed his leg into Phantom's stomach. The pirate stumbled back but unhurt. He tried to grab Jack, but the ranger simply jumped over Phantom. Jack kicked Phantom again, making the pirate almost fall over the bridge.

Jack immediately grabbed the crystals from the sack and started to put back into the holes of the marble rock. Phantom, realizing what Jack was doing, swatted Jack's hand and grabbed the crystal that Jack was pushing in back out. Jack and Phantom were in an immediate tug-of-war between the crystal when suddenly a huge column of water sprayed to the marble floor, causing Jack and Phantom to lose balance and fall over and into the rising water.

The huge current of the water caused Phantom and the crystal to be sucked into one of the holes while Jack got sucked into another.

_DAMN!_ Jack thought as the current sucked him into the unknown.

Phantom was traveling fast with the crystal through the dark tunnel when suddenly both got sprayed out onto one of the open waterway. The crystal traveled through the waterway, while Phantom was left behind, coughing up water. The place was starting to overflow with large currents of water. He saw that the crystal was traveling farther and farther away from him and started to run. Phantom was about to grab the crystal when it flew into a small opening that even Phantom's arm can't reach in.

"NO!" Phantom yelled, "The treasure! It can't escape me!"

...

Hiromi was helping Max into the sub. Brendan and May were watching the majestic temple starting to crumble from the enormous water coming in.

"Manaphy's home," May whisphered.

"Destroyed," Brendan finished. Manaphy watched with huge sad eyes, watching the place it loved become nothing more but a pile of rocks and ruins. Then without a warning, Manaphy jumped out of May's hand and into the water.

"Manaphy!" May ran after Manaphy as it started to swim up the waterway.

"Stop!" Brendan yelled as he ran after May, "Do you realize that you're going the wrong way?!"

"Brendan! May! Get back here!" Hiromi yelled. A huge waterfall of water came crashing down close to the sub, causing a huge wave. The sub was pushed farther out of the port and Hiromi had no choice but to close the submarine's door.

"Great! May! You just lost our ticket to get out of here! Now we're really going to die!"

"Brendan! Shut up! We can't leave without Manaphy!" May yelled as she went up the stairs to follow Manaphy.  
"Manaphy can breath underwater!" Brendan yelled back, still catching up with May. "We can't!" May ignore Brendan and continued to follow Manaphy. They arrived back to the room where the crystals were held. They found Manaphy, struggling to get one of the crystals out of the sack and into the hole.

"Brendan!" May exclaimed, "If we get the crystals back into their rightful place, the temple can be saved!" Brendan thought for a moment. It was true that the whole chaos started due to the fact that Phantom pulled out the crystals.

"Fine," Brendan said, "This plan better work. Or else we're going to end up drowning, but no pressure."

"A positive attitude would make things better," May snapped as she took one of the crystals.

"Fine, we're going to die if this plan doesn't work. Yay!" Brendan said, helping out. May rolled her eyes, but decided to hold her tounge. Together they placed the crystals back into their rightful place, hoping that the temple can be saved.

**Author's Notes**

Well, no pressure for those two. lol.

Could somebody explain to me how in the world does something sink, if its already underwater? (Jack really said "the temple is sinking" in the movie and I'm having a hard time figuring out how.) Me and** Jarkes** are trying to figure that out.

Well, like I said, school is starting so updates are limited. Please understand that I have a life besides fanfiction.

Now to thank the reviewers.

...

**Jarkes**

yup, the temple is sinking even though its underwater.

**the shadow of hell**

This chapter is longer. MUHAHAHA!

**Brenediction**

Hahahaha. If that happens, you'll be the first person that I caused to die. lol. Well, it is unique. I promise to send flowers over. lol.

**Blissfully Disturbed**

Heh, my story is starting to become popular. (me: happy) thanks for the review.

**renniegirl**

eh, no biggie. I understand that my stories can cause people to crave for more. Don't worry about it. I understand what's it like to wait for the next chapter/book. thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

who am I? I'm **JapanDreamer.** Who are you? An insane guy who changes his OC every time. Lol. thanks for the review.

...

thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to get updates ready next weekend.

**-JapanDreamer**


	29. I Promise to Protect You

**Disclaimer: After so many weeks, I've failed to obtain the secrets of owning Pokemon.**

Hi guys, sorry I'm so late. You would not believe what a pain it is to go out on a school night for a school activity and come back at 12:30 in the morning. (I feel like hurting somebody.)

Basically, I'm busy still. So updates are still limited. (3 tests in one week...)

I updated again once I realized that I made a huge mistake in the most romantic part of the story. Urgh, grossed me out as I wrote it...

Well, enjoy! things are gettin interesting now.

**Chapter 27:**

"You have got to be kidding me..." Brendan exasperated, looking at the very last hole to fit in the very last crystal. Only one problem. There were no more crystals.

"This can't be," May said, shaken, "Do you think Phantom took it?"

"Well that wouldn't be a surprise," Brendan said, angrily. That stupid pirate had to take the VERY last crystal that could save the entire temple. How frustrating.

"What're we going to do now?" May asked Brendan fearfully. May picked up Manaphy and hugged him. Brendan could see the terror look on her face. They were stuck in a sinking temple, their idea to save it failed, their transportation was gone. Basically, things didn't look to good.

"We got to get to higher grounds," Brendan said, concerned now that he looked around the room. The holes above were now all spewing water, causing the water level to rise higher and higher. If we stick around here, there's no guarantee we'll find a way out. Brendan grabbed May's hand and before she could object steered her out of the room. Huge waves were now crashing about as Brendan and May continued to run. The waves seemed to block their path no matter which way they turned. Brendan and May watched the beautiful temple being drowned by its own beauty.

...

"Urgh," Jack grumbled, "I knew I forgot something." Jack managed to get out of that nasty current. Thankfully he landed in one of the water canals and escaped since the current got weaker. However, although he had escaped alive, the mission was a failure. Not only was he unable to bring Manaphy back to its home, the ancient civilization was going to be sunk to the bottom of the ocean. And the worst part- he forgot to get a ride. Now Judy is going to kill him at his funeral. He was on the balcony of one of the building looking out to the port. He saw just below in the water, the yellow submarine that Hiromi was in. Thank goodness, everybody is safe.

Jack looked down into the water, hoping to find a water Pokemon to use to get out of here, but obviously, instincts will tell the Pokemon to stay away from a giant civilization that's about to sink to the ground. He searched around the port and bingo! Phantom's submarine! Why didn't he think of that?

Phantom, finally realizing the danger, was trying to climb into the submarine, but the giant waves were intense, causing him to lose his grip and fall back into the water. Jack, without hesitation, jumped down from the building and landed safely at the top of the submarine's door and was about to climb down when Chartot came flying around Jack.

"Huh," Jack said smiling, "You want to join me now?"

"Join! Join!" Chartot screeched as it perched on Jack's arm. Together they both went into the safety of the submarine. Phantom, not wanting to lose, grabbed onto the submarine as it went underwater. Then he pulled out an air tank. Using the air inside of the tank, Phantom created air speed as he hurried away. He may have lost the battle now, but he will not lose the war!

...

"No good!" Hiromi gasped, trying to turn the controller, "The current is too strong!"

"May! Brendan!" Max screamed pounding on the window, "Get out of there now!" Hiromi looked sadly at Max, who wasn't listening to a word she said. Hiromi prayed that Brendan and May find a way out of there. Before it was too late.

...

Everywhere they turned, huge waves of water came toward them. The water was rising at a faster rate and there was no chance of slowing down. Using his knowledge on the temple, Brendan navigated May and Manaphy through hallways and stairs, trying to find a perfect place to escape. Brendan and May were climbing up the stairs when something caught Brendan's eyes, making him stop in his track.

"Ouch!" May exclaimed as she bumped into Brendan, "Why did you stop?" Brendan didn't answer and May looked at the direction Brendan's eyes were on. To her amazement, lying there on one of the smaller and thinner water canal was a long blue crystal- the crystal that they were searching for back at the treasure room.

"That's-" May said excitedly. Brendan jumped down and grabbed the crystal, before it could slip away from their grasp again. Manaphy had a look of pure joy on its face.

"Yup," Brendan said, inspecting the crystal, "This is the real deal."  
"Let's hurry up and put it back into the rightful place!" May said, "The temple can be saved."

"Mana! Mana!" Manaphy said, excited.

"Man," Brendan moaned, "We have to go all the way back? Why does it have to be us to save the day?"  
"Brendan!" May snapped, "Where's your sense of heroism?"

"It left after seeing death right before my eyes," Brendan said. Before May could say anything, the huge wave they were running away from came crashing towards them. Brendan grabbed May's hand and pulled her up the stairs. They were up the stairs when they saw that it was a dead end. The hallway had only stairs going down, but it was filled with water. However, there seemed to be something lying motionlessly on the stairs where the shallow water was.

Brendan carefully went down the stair and saw that it was a small pod with a Phantom symbol on it.

_It's like a small submarine but no engine!_ Brendan thought. Perfect! They could still survive. But then he realized that it could only fit one person. Not good. Before the pod could be swept away into the sea, Brendan lifted up the pod and placed it down the hallway.

"May! We have a chance-" Brendan turned to May, but stopped talking when he saw the fearful look in her eyes. Her whole body was shaking as the water rose higher and higher from both sides. _It was just like that time... _Brendan paused for a moment. No, he can't be thinking about that. Not now. He thought for a moment and decided that he was not going to take anymore chances. It was now or never.

...

May felt the fear she had once felt come rising up again. They were going to die. There is no way to stop this disaster. She felt hopeless like before.

"May..." May turned around and before she knew what was going on, Brendan grabbed her and hugged her. Despite the fact that danger and disaster, May felt a rush of surprise. Her heart started to beat fast and she couldn't calm it. Manaphy, in between them, looked at both of them with pure innocent eyes. Brendan, his bandana covered his face, had an unexpressive look. May had her eyes closed as if she didn't want this moment to end.

"I'm so sorry May," Brendan whispered. Then before May could figure out what he meant. Brendan pushed her away from him, causing her to fall into the pod. Before she could react, Brendan slammed down the door, looking at May's surprised and scared look through the tiny window between them. Manaphy poked its head out too, wondering what was going on.

"Brendan! What?!" Brendan grinned at May's shocked look. He picked up the crystal. The water was already rising up. He's going to wait until the water has completely submerged the pod before leaving.

"I'm going to put this back where it belongs, but I know chances of accomplishing this are pretty low. I'm not putting you at risk either," Brendan watched as May's surprised look turned to horror and realization.

"NO!" May banged her fist against the door, but it was no use. Brendan had firmly held the door with his foot.

"So, I'm going alone," Brendan explained calmly, "You're somebody I can't risk losing. You're important in my life." The water was rising up to his ankle. He should hurry, but he wanted to make sure May doesn't try to escape.

"Brendan!" May said, tears flowing down her cheek, "DON'T!"

"Got to May," Brendan said with a happy look on his face, "I can finally keep my promise." He took off his bandana hat to reveal his black hair. May stopped smashing her fist against the door. She finally saw the scar after six long years. On his head were two long scars. Even his black hair couldn't covered the horrible scars. "The promise to protect you."

The water has finally rose up to the level with the pod. Brendan let go of the door and hurried down the hallway and back to the treasure room.

"Don't worry May," Brendan muttered, "You'll be safe, and that's all that matters to me."

...

May closed her eyes. She had lost her willpower to fight back. All she could see now was the water as it continued to rise higher and higher in the room. The painful memories flashed through her mind.

_Please stop..._ May thought, trying to push the memories back, but they keep coming like the tidal waves, until finally, May was drowned in her memories...

**Author's Notes**

Flashback! heh, well I got to go back and do homework.

Well then now to thank reviewers in a short and concise way...

...

Thank you **the shadow of hell, Letho Bion, Brenediction, Jarkes, JapanManiac, Soo Soo Joo, and X-Spark **for reviewing.

...

My apologies that I can't give you all a special message, but I should be doing homework (looking around, hoping my mom doesn't catch me. gulp!)

See ya!

-**JapanDreamer**


	30. Memories Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

hey guys, I'm back. How are you guys? Me? for those who don't know, I had no power for a week at my house... sucks...

Anyways, like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is dedicated to flashback. This flashback comes in three chapters, so don't be suprise when you reach the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 28:**

5 years ago...

"You're mean!" May, a six year old girl, stopped her feet on the ground, pouting. Brendan, also six years old at that time, was trying to apologize to her, but she simply turned her back on him and sat down on the floor.

"May, I told you a million times that I'm sorry! Dad told me that a lot of Pokemon are seen injured in the forest. I've to go and check it out with him. Mom already gave in, and I really need to help dad. Who knows what trouble is occurring in the forest," Brendan explained, but May simply continued to ignore him as he tried to explain his "lame" excuse. Pokemon, Pokemon, POKEMON! That's all anybody cares about. That's all Brendan cared about.

May never liked Pokemon. Last time she played in the ocean, a huge army of Tentacools surrounded her. From then on, she wouldn't play with Pokemon, not even Brendan's Mudkip and Poocheyana who were always tried to be friendly towards her. _Brendan..._

Brendan and his mom moved from Johto to Littleroot to be closer to his dad, Professor Birch. Norman, Professor Birch's good friend and May's father, brought his family over to meet Brendan. When May saw Brendan for the first time, she knew right away from the look on his face and his Pokemon that he was one of those passionate Pokemon trainers. Trying to avoid this new kid, May hid behind her father most of the time, until Professor Birch suggested to Brendan that he should play with May without having his Pokemon out. Brendan agreed, but he was a little disappointed that he had to play with the gym leader's daughter, who strangely hates Pokemon. However, after they got to know each other, Brendan and May started to enjoy each other's company. May like playing with Brendan, although most of his games were dangerous, and Brendan enjoyed having her company. For some reason, these two totally different kids became really good friends.

Brendan was an athletic looking kid. He likes to climb trees and encourages May to do the same as well. He did not wear a hat back then and his jet black hair stick out in different places. He clothes were always torn in places from being outside so much; his face was covered in bandages from scratches. He always wore running shoes that were muddy from the ground. Brendan was always full of energy and spirit that sometimes it drove his mom insane.

May was the type of girl who cares more about her appearance than anything else. She always wore a frilly dress. She had party shoes on that were sparkling clean. On her head was a crown of flowers that Brendan made for her every time she came to his house. When she played with Brendan, however, her dress would be rip and her shoes muddy by the end of the day. Sometimes if it was raining, Brendan would agree to play indoor games with her such as tea party or hide-and-seek, her dress and shoes were saved from the dangerous outdoors. She did not have many friends because of her fear of Pokemon. Brendan was one of the few friends she knew that didn't treat her differently because she was the gym leader's daughter or her fear of Pokemon. May really enjoys having Brendan as a friend.

Every time Norman and his family came to visit Professor Birch and his family, May and Brendan will always play until it was time to go. However, the forest where Brendan lived close to started to have increased number of injured Pokemon, causing Professor Birch to be worried. Today Brendan's dad decided to explore and find out what is going on before the situation gets any worse. Birch decided to bring his son as well, unfortunately Norman and his family unexpectedly came over on this day; therefore, Brendan could not play with May for most of the day.

"You promised me that you'll play with me whenever I come over. You said you never will break a promise with me," May replied with her back still at Brendan. Brendan felt really uncomfortable because what May said was true. However, Brendan really wanted to go and see what was causing all the damages in the forest. He was worried that if this destruction continues, who knows what will happen to the town.

"Brendan, let's go! If you want to play with May later, then hurry up!" Brendan's dad yelled from downstairs. Before Brendan could move, May got up and left the room. Brendan sighed.

_Such a troublesome girl. _Brendan got up, put his backpack on, and rushed downstairs. He saw that his parents, May and her parents were in the kitchen. Norman had black hair that was slicked back. He had a long red jacket, and long dark blue pants. He wore hiking boots that were muddy on the bottom. He was the 5th gym leader who specializes in normal type Pokemon. So far he remains undefeated, but Brendan knows that one day when he becomes a trainer, he will break Norman's streak. His wife, Carolina, had brown hair with two strands of curly hair that hang from the side of her cheek, and she had two small round pink earrings. She was holding a small baby, Max, in her hand. Brendan's mom was standing next to her husband. Her long black hair went down to her waist. Her dark brown eyes were filled with fear as she held on to her husband's hand. Brendan's dad was wearing a lab coat over his navy blue shirt. His brown pants went down to his knee. Professor Birch was a muscular man with a small brown beard. His dad raised his eyebrows and motioned his son to look at May.

May was now sitting in her father's lap with a frown still on her face. Brendan knew that his father wanted an explanation of this unhappy girl, but before Brendan could say anything, Norman laughed as he ruffled his little girl's hair.

"May is just frustrated that her playmate won't be here today," Norman chuckled as he got up, holding May in his arms. May stuck her tongue out at Brendan, but Brendan ignored her. Professor Birch got up, and grabbed his bag and kissed his wife.

"Norman, I apologize that we have to leave right now, but considering the situation, I hope you can understand," Brendan's dad said, but Norman simply waved his hand.

"Don't worry. I understand the situation you're in. The town is holding you responsible for the situation in the forest. I just wish you would let me help..." Norman said, but Professor Birch held up his hand as if he did not want to hear anymore.

"No, this is my responsibility. I don't want to burden you with my troubles, but I promise that if there is any danger, Brendan and I will contact you through the PokeGear," Professor Birch and Brendan both held a device that looked like a watch with a long strap on their wrist. Norman sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Please be safe dear," Brendan's mom said, "Try not to do anything dangerous." She gave her husband and son a quick hug. Just before Brendan reached the door, he turned around and faced May.

"I promise to play with you when I get that. I won't back off. We can play whatever you want," Brendan said. May ignored Brendan as she continued to hide her face into her father's chest. Tears were silently flowing down her cheek. The door slammed and Brendan was gone.

Now she was all alone...

...

It was almost midnight when May woke up suddenly. Feeling thirsty, she decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water.

Today was one of the worst days of her life. May, who had no playmates, had ended up spending most of her day with her parents and Brendan's mom. This was pretty bad as well because the grown ups were tense through out the night. Nobody wanted to talk, yet the fear in the eyes seemed to drown the silence out of the house.

"I'm really worried about Birch and his son." May's hand, about to open the door, froze. That voice belonged to her father. She peeked through the crack at the door and saw her father discussing with her mother.

"Laura is concerned as well, but what can we do?" her mother whispered back. May had to think for a moment before she remembered that Brendan's mother's first name was Laura.

"You know Birch, he's really clumsy and always late," Norman said, "I'm sometimes more concern about his safety than Brendan's."

"Please, it should be the other way around," Caroline replied, "Did you know that Brendan still hasn't recovered from that injury?" Caroline said this last statement in a sudden whispher. May's heart started to pound hard as she pressed her ear closer to the door. "Brendan's arm is still damaged from that last fall when he was climbing trees with May. Honestly, its amazing Laura still agreed to this trip." May almost gasped out loud. Brendan never told her that. He was bragging to May, claming that the fall was nothing and no damage at all.

"Birch promised Laura that he will be the one who is going to check out..." May didn't hear anymore of what her father said. She was already running back to her room. She grabbed her small light pink backpack and stuffed down some snacks she kept after lunch. May made up her mind. She was going to go find Brendan and apologize for her attitude, and maybe they could go explore and see what was causing all that trouble. She quickly changed into her frilly dress and quietly walked down the stairs and out the back door.

It was a calm and cooling night. A couple of Hoothoot were perched on top of the tree branches. The grass was heavy with dew and many nocturnal Pokemon were coming out. May gulped as she looked at the Pokemon. Her brain was screaming to go back into the house and stay away from these dangerous creatures, but May had already made up her mind.

Without hesitation, May hurried down the rocky path and into the darkness of the forest.

**Author's Notes**

Heh, now things are getting interesting.

First off, I used some of the manga's storyline and incorporated it into my story. So for those who read the manga and already guessed what's going to happen after all the clues I had in my story... yeah don't ruin it for those who don't know.

Now to thank my reviewers!

...

**ttina-x**

hey, thanks for those reviews! Really meant a lot to me!

**the shadow of hell**

yup, its coming. (shhhh) Now things are getting pretty interesting. lol.

**Blue Bragon**

thanks, glad you like Brendan. :) thanks for the review.

**SsX-77**

lol. yeah, that part in the movie was intense for a moment there. Nearly had a heart attack. lol. thanks for the review.

**Brenediction**

yay! I got praised. lol. thank you for the review.

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review. I'll have John's battle ready next week, hopefuly.

**eveegirlsakura**

thank you so much for your review. Of course I'm going to update! Lol. see ya.

...

thanks you all for reviewing. See ya in about two weeks.

**-JapanDreamer**


	31. Memories Part 2

**Disclaimer: Own Pokemon? In my dreams!**

I apologize for updating so late. REALLY BUSY for those who don't know. Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 29:**

May whimpered as another sound came from the trees. She had been walking for several hours and felt very lost. Her feet had blisters from her shoes. She gritted her teeth as she continued to walk. Now wasn't the time to feel scared. May continued to walk down the dark path which was lit only by Volbeat and Illumise fluttering around. Now that she thought about it, May realized that despite her good intention, she had no idea where Brendan was.

May started to wish that she didn't just simply decided to escape from the house to find Brendan. As she thought about what to do, May stumbled across a rock and fell to the ground. She whimpered as she got back up. She looked up and gasped in surprise. In front of her was a large cliff that seemed to touch the starry night sky. Perfect! She'll climb up this cliff and with the height; she'll be able to find Brendan in no time. Without hesitation, May started to slowly climb up the rocky cliff. Because of her experience with climbing trees, May started off okay, but received many scratches and bruises due to her lack of proper clothing. Her dress was covered with dirt and the ribbons torn into shreds. She ignored all of this and continued to climb, hoping to find Brendan soon.

...

"Urgh, what a night," Brendan woke up groggily. He was sleeping on a tree branch, completely out of it. His father told him to be careful and to be alert, and so far, things seemed to be okay. Brendan met a couple of wild Pokemon, but none of them looked like they were the cause of this disaster. Brendan jumped down the tree branch quickly and hurried down the forest path. Despite all of the research they did yesterday, Brendan and his dad still have not figure out the cause of the destruction of the forests.

Brendan was about to leave to another section of the forest when his Pokegear started ringing. _That's strange_. Brendan thought. _Why would dad call so early?_ He took out his Pokegear and found that it was not his dad who was calling but somebody from his house.

"Hello?" Brendan said through the Pokegear.

"Brendan have you seen May?" Norman's voice asked through the Pokegear. Brendan froze. May?  
"No," Brendan replied, "Did something happen?" There was a sound of silent, then Norman explained the situation.

"May ran off last night," Norman explained, "I'm trying to find her in this forest, but I wanted to know if you've seen her." Brendan gritted his teeth. Why in the world would May run off? Besides, she hated Pokemon and being alone in the dark made her a perfect target.

"Don't worry," Brendan said calmly, "I'll give you a call when I find her."  
"Great," Norman said relief, "Caroline is pretty worried and your mother too. Just be safe and don't do anything dangerous." Brendan hung up the phone and continued to walk deeper into the forest. As much as he wanted to find the cause of the destruction in the forest, Brendan decided that finding May and bring her to safety should be his number one priority for now.

"Go Poocheyana!" The little gray wolf jumped out of its Pokeball, wagging its tail happily like a dog. "Poocheyana, you know May's scent. Go find her!" Poocheyana cocked its head in confusion at this strange request, but obey Brendan and started sniffing the ground for clue. Then without further ado, it ran off through the bushes with Brendan running behind.

...

"Nothing," May pouted as she looked at the forest below. After a whole night of climbing, May has finally reached the top of the cliff, only to find out that she couldn't see anything because the forest was blocking her view. She groaned as the sun started to rise from the horizon, making the place feel unbearable and hot.

May wanted to get back down the cliff and into the shade but that could take another hour or so. She looked around and suddenly spotted a large cave. The cave was enormous, perfect place to play house with Brendan. May quickly hurried into the cave, relieved to get out of the sun. She quickly set her backpack down and took out all of the snacks she packed. May was already hungry and wanted to eat. She grabbed out a bag of candy and opened it eagerly to take a bite.

"Grrrrr." May stopped at mid-bite. What was that sound? May turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**Author's Notes**

Okay, the flashback will probably be in 4 parts instead of three. Sorry that this chapter is short.

Now to thank my reviewers!

...

**Phantom shadow mask**

heh, sorry but that Pokemon will show up in the next chapter. thanks for the review!

**Grander Man**

Yup. does that answer your question? (lol) thanks for the review!

**Jarkes**

yeah, Coronis' summaries are pretty good in details, but so long and the font is hard to read (and no pictures... that's why I go to manga fox to read the stories instead of the summary) and yes about the Pokemon.

...

thanks so much for reviewing. Five more reviews and I'll be at 200! yay! See ya!

**-JapanDreamer**


	32. Memories Part 3

**Disclaimer: This is not a joke. I do not own Pokemon.**

First off, I apologize for updating so late. I got violently sick (coughing, headaches, etc.) and I still had to go to school. I wasn't really in the mood to write after coming back from school if you know what I mean. I feel better now, so updates should continue on schedule by next week. The chapter is really short. I'm sorry but blame the weather.

now on to the chapter.

**Chapter 30**:

"No clue?" Brendan asked Poochyeana again. The small wolf sniffed the ground again and shook its head. Brendan groaned. They've been through almost the entire forest ground and still no sight of May. Where could she have gone? Just when he was about to give up, Brendan heard a loud scream. A high pitch scream. May's scream. May! "Poochyeana, follow that sound!" Poochyeana barked in response and they both ran toward the sound.

...

"Ahhh... ahhh..." May said shocked. Coming out of the cave was the largest blue dragon she had ever seen in her life. The dragon's red wings seemed to flap menacingly and the Pokemon growled with anger as if May just disturbed its beauty sleep. The eyes were had scars around it, causing the dragon to squint even more in the sun. The look was so frightening that May was frozen with terror.

The dragon roared and seemed to absorb some sort of bright light. The light built up in its mouth like a loaded cannon.

RUN! May's mind screamed, but her leg immediately collapsed from the painful feeling in her ankle. It was all over.

"Sand Attack!" A huge cloud of dust came billowing past and aimed right into the dragon's eyes. The monster roared in pain as it released it attack up into the sky. Without a moment to lose, somebody grabbed May and carried her back into the den. "You okay?"

"Brendan?" May gasped, "How did you-" Brendan put his hand against her mouth and used his other hand to make the quiet sign.

"Shhhh!" Brendan said. The dragon continued to roar, blinded by the sand attack, "Stay, here. I need to go out and take care of that Salamence."  
"What?" May gasped, "Brendan that's dangerous!"

"Yet you still came out here and decided to have picnic," Brendan replied dryly. May blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, besides your leg is hurt. I don't think we can escape fast enough." Brendan leaned closer to May and whispered in her ear. "Once this is over, I promise to play with you."  
Brendan got up and without hesitation ran outside.

"NO!" May yelled, "STOP!" She tried to get up again, but the pain in her leg was too unbearable to stand. She had no choice but the remain in the shadows of the cave, listening to the screams of the Pokemon.

...

"Mudkip Growl! Poochyeana Sand Attack!" The little mudfish Pokemon gave a roar and the young wolf sent out another attack of sand. The Salamence growled in anger and tried to attack. But because of the Brendan's attacks, Salamance ended up with attacks weakened and kept missing them.

_Good,_ Brendan thought as he dogged the force of the explosion of the Hyper Beam. _I have to hold him off until dad gets here._

"Mudkip Water Gun! Poochyeana Shadow Ball!" Mudkip sent out a huge jet of water and Poochyeana aimed a large dark electrical energy ball. However, Salamance swatted the attacks away with its tail.

_Dang it, its defense is still too strong_. Brendan gritted his teeth. The Salamance slammed its foot down to the ground, causing the rocky cliff to tremble from the power. Brendan and his Pokemon fell to the ground. "Get up guys! Hurry!" A large shadow loomed over Brendan. He looked up and the last thing he remembered was a large claw coming toward him. Then darkness fell.

**Author's Notes**

urgh, forgive me for my awful grammar. When I get sick, I have a hard time to think. Sorry guys if this chapter disappointed you. I'll do better on the next one.

And this new account setting is confusing. (When did they change the setting?)

Oh well, now to thank my reviewers!

...

**Brenediction**

hehehehe, thank you. I'll see you later.

**Jarkes**

thanks for the review.

Grander Man

Thanks for the review. Don't worry about your English, its good!

**X-Spark**

yeah, those kinds of situations bug me as well. But you know, everybody loves drama. Thanks for the review.

...

Thanks you all for reading this horrible chapter that I wrote while I was sick. Please review and no flames. I know my grammar sucks...

**-JapanDreamer**


	33. Memories Part 4

**Disclaimer: Well I haven't updated this story so long because I tried to obtain the power to own Pokemon. Unfortunately, I didn't find it.**

Hey guys, first off, I want to apologize for updating this story so slow. Didn't get the right mood and had to rewrite it several times. I don't think it got any better though...

** Grammguy** now gave me the rewritten version. Thank you so much!

Oh, well final part of the past! Next update will be back to the present.

Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 31**:

"Brendan!" May yelled. She felt it. That sudden silence in the air.

The sound of a heart stopping.

"No, no, no..." May didn't know what to do. She felt like crying, yet the empty void in her made it feel like she had lost all emotion. She didn't know what to do. The sound of the Salamance kept creeping into her mind. She peeked out of the opening of the cave and saw to her horror Brendan on the floor bleeding from what appeared to be his head.

Poochyeana and Mudkip were trying to get Brendan out of the firing range while defending from the dragon's furious attacks. Both of the Pokemon were covered in scratches and bruises and were barely standing. May felt all of her feelings rushing back into her body and she started to cry.

"Brendan!" May dragged herself toward the boy that tried to save her life, but it was a slow progress. Salamance noticed May rushing toward the injured trainer and immediately went after her. Mudkip and Poocheana immediately fought back but fainted to the ground as both were hit by another Dragon Claw. Then it turned to make a final attack on May. She felt herself shaking with fear.

_This is all my fault... my fault..._

"Slaking, Hyper Beam!" Salamance was slammed with a powerful blast of energy right into the face. It stumbled and fell to the ground, leaving an earthquake in its path.

"Wha-" May turned around and saw her father with Professor Birch, who was still trying to climb over the cliff.

"May, don't move!" Norman yelled. He sent out his Vigoroth and it immediately started to slash the large dragon. The dragon roared and tried to send out another Hyper Beam, but Slaking used Yawn, making the dragon sleep and collapsed for the final time onto the ground. "Now to capture it!" Norman threw out a Heavy ball and before May realized it, the scary monster had disappeared.

"Brendan!" May turned around and saw Professor Birch was holding his son in his arms, trying to treat for the wound on Brendan's head. Birch's hand was already covered with blood and it didn't seem like it would stop flowing.

"Professor, we need to May and Brendan to a hospital! Hurry!" Norman grabbed his daughter into his arms. "Don't worry May. Its okay... it's okay..."

May held on tightly to her father. She saw Professor Birch trying to call for help and Poochyeana and Mudkip on the ground barely living. Without warning, she started to sob uncontrollably.

No. Nothing was okay.

...

A few days later...

The doctor sighed.

"She has a minor sprain and couple of bruises, but I think she's still in shock. In my opinion, its best for her to stay home for a bit and have some fresh air," the man whispered. May, covered with bandages, sat in the corner in a chair. She felt quite listless and everything going on around her seemed to move in a misty form.

"What about Brendan?" May's attention perked up at her mother's question. The doctor hesitated before continuing.

"He's fine, although that wound will take a while to heal. He lost quite a bit of blood. I don't what would've happen if he wasn't brought into the hospital sooner." May immediately winced and felt her energy slowly leech away. She knew it was her fault. Everything was. May couldn't forget seeing Brendan's mother crying when she saw her son in that condition. Worst of all, she couldn't forget seeing Brendan's pale unconscious face.

"I think its best that he doesn't do anything rash like that anymore. Maybe no more Pokemon battles or anything that could get him into another serious -" May got up and left the room. She couldn't stand it anymore. She walked in a limp around the hospital, wondering. What if she hadn't gone? What if she hadn't got mad at Brendan? All of the what ifs came swirling around her head.

"MAY!" May jerked around and saw Brendan through one of the open hospital wards. "Come in!" May felt scared and walked in hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" May asked. She saw the large bandages swirling around Brendan's head and felt her eyes look down. She didn't want to see. She couldn't.

"Great!" Brendan grinned, as though nothing had happened. "The doctor said that I can get out soon. I shouldn't worry too much." He immediately frowned when he saw May's moody state. "Hey, don't look sad. Oh, and guess what?" Brendan took something out of his backpack and revealed a white cloth stitched to a black bandana with a red Pokeball symbol on it.

May gazed stupidly at the item and Brendan grinned and put it on his head.

"Pretty cool huh?" Brendan smiled, "I've been working on this since yesterday. Now my head will be pretty safe from now on. Hey, I forgot. We're suppose to play-" Brendan stopped in mid-sentence when he saw May crying.

"May! May! What's wrong?" Brendan said in a worried voice. All the bubbling happiness he had felt when he saw May disappeared. And at that moment, he felt like he was hopeless.

**Author Notes**

Urgh, I having trouble writing this story. I need to stay focus. Then again with a hundred essays and tests I have to take... life is just so wonderful huh? (i'm being sarcastic here if you haven't noticed.)

Anyways, we'll get back to the main story. Hopefully, things will turn up better.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**SsX-77**

You've seen the manga? Cool! I'm trying to get the 29th vol. but I can't find it anywhere. (Sigh, I hate the fact that its not on sale in stores where I live...)

**Phantom shadow mask**

Its okay that you didn't review last chapter. No biggie. This review made it up.

**Jarkes**

yeah, I read Br33zy's story. I think that was my first Hoenn story I really enjoy reading on fanfiction, but as usual, I got confused with all the characters in the story and stopped reading it for a while after updates were slow. I dunno if I have the time to read it right now. Maybe during the winter holidays, I'll get back on and read it.

**grammaguy**

Hey give me a shout if you can beta this chapter. thanks for reviewing.

**Brenediction**

hey how have you been? hope you're okay. We got quite a bit of strep throat going around. thanks for the review.

**BlackShadowKnight**

heheh, yeah I realized that Brendan seems to be 'all powerful' but I think the reason I wrote it like this is because there is so many Brendan bashing that I thought I should try to make it up a bit. Besides, when you got a fav. character, you can't help but to make them look good. (lol) You could always try writing your own fanfiction. I'm sure it'll turn out better than mine. (no joke). Thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

Oh, only three reviews (Me checking again). You're right (unless we're counting you as well). Oh, well, doesn't matter. Hahahaha, mental disorder. I suppose that would happen if the claw went through the skull and into the brain, damaging the frontal lobe, which controls body movement, or the cerebellum, or maybe cut the cerebral cortex or maybe... lol. psychology. thanks for the review.

...

Thank you all for review. Please continue to review.

See you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer  
**


	34. Breaking the Promise

**Disclaimer: I can't own Pokemon.  
**

Well, next chapter! YAY! that took a while. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay alive and finish this story.

We're back to present day and hopefully my memory still serves me well for this movie that I haven't seen for more than three months...

thank you **grammaguy** for editing this chapter.

Enjoy guys.

**Chapter 32:**

_I was ashamed. Here I was making the whole situation as if it was one big joke and I ended up making her cry. I hid that scar on my head to this day because I didn't want to be asked how I got it. Not because I didn't want to share the info, but because I didn't want to remember what happened back then. I train to become stronger so she doesn't have to feel scared for me anymore. I made the most important person to me cry. And I have to tell you. I never felt so low in my life before._

_..._

_I'm so stupid. He got hurt because of me. I am cursed. I never want to be near those monsters again. He hid the scar with that hat he made. In a way, I'm grateful because the memory slowly subsided within, but yet I'm ashamed because it seems to be calling back the haunted past sometimes. I made the most important person in my life hurt and all he tried to do was to help me. He tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but it was. I felt so weak and unreliable. I wish I didn't feel this way._

...

"Shoot," Brendan groaned as the water rose higher and higher and the current grew stronger and stronger, making it almost impossible to walk, "I hate being the hero." He jumped up on one of the crystal pillars and climbed up until he landed on the upper foundation of the building. He had a hard time to do so because he had only one free hand. Long rows crystal blocks were lined up horizontally, holding the walls in place.

Watching carefully, Brendan jumped across, watching the water rise even closer to the ceiling. Suddenly he came to a halt when there were no more places to move. In front of him was a swirling pool of water.

"Here goes nothing." With a huge gasp of air, Brendan jumped into the sudden chilling water. Remembering the layout of the temple, Brendan navigated quickly around the place. The current was strong, but not strong enough to push Brendan off course. Swimming around and holding one's breath for a really long time was quite a bit of challenge. Brendan held on as long as he could as he swam down the large hallway that led to one of the holes of the chamber room.

Without hesitation, Brendan swam as fast as he could to the top of the chamber and grabbed a gasp of air. Panting, he looked down the clear water and saw that as the water rises higher, the place where the crystals were put was getting harder and harder to see.

Muttering under his breath, Brendan shuddered and gripped the crystal in his hand before diving back down. The pressure increased as he swam farther and farther down. Suddenly a strong current from one of the giant holes came blasting at him. Brendan lost his grip on the crystal and he was thrown back. Struggling for air again, Brendan went back to the surface.

"Damn!" Brendan said angrily. He looked down and saw the crystal had fallen into between groves on one of the architectures. Judging by the look of it, it was obviously stuck in between. _This time_ Brendan thought _is going to be the last time I'll come back up here to breath._ He came back down and swam quickly to the bottom where the last crystal was.

_Almost... almost... got it!_ Brendan grabbed the crystal and tried to kick his legs to pull it out of the grove, but it was stuck tight. _Shoot!_ Brendan watched the air bubbles floating out of his mouth and up the surface. He was running out of air. And fast too.

_Get out_! With another pull, the crystal finally released and back into Brendan's hand. _Great! Now to-_ Brendan's lungs started to burn. _Shoot! Not now!_ He clutched the crystal in his hand and raced to the crystal structure. His vision was starting to become hazy and the place seems to be swirling in his mind. Brendan's mind seemed to scream for air, but it was too late. There was no time to come back for more oxygen.

Brendan felt the crystal slip from his hand as he slipped into unconsciousness. His mind was swirling on only one thought.

_I'm sorry May._

**Author's Notes**

all is lost... lol.

Okay, now were getting to the climax of the story. With luck this story will end in three more chapters and I won't keep slacking off on my writing.

Now to thank my reviewers.

...

**SsX-77**

Err, for some reason, fanfic cuts the word out if it is a website. So I have no idea where you read ruby and sapphire chapters. I'm guessing manga fox since that's the only place I can find them. thanks for the review!

**X-Spark**

Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that I read Fairy Tail too! pretty awesome manga. thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

You have a lot of questions... lol.

No, I don't know how many more chapters I have left. I'm thinking 2-3.

No, the codes for the spies don't mean anything. I just slammed my hand on the keyboard and that is what I got.

oh, well, I keep forgetting to Phantom's stuff in there because I seriously hate it when he says it so I block it out of my mind...

no, I'm not going to explain about the salamence. let's just say a rampaging dragon who was in a very, very bad mood.

**Black Shadow Knight**

hahaha, this chapter is short too. I want to hurry up and finish this story so I skip descriptions a lot. thanks for the review.

**phantom shadow mask**

thanks for the review!

**AkemiYumikov3**

awww, thanks for the review.

**PerlaNemesis**

Well, when I watch the movie, there is quite a bit of Advance shipping though that's more at the end.

Yeah, romance is super hard. I just guess mostly on how love works... apparently it works well enough...

thanks for the review.

**Twilight Tears-xx**

yeah, I based the past on the manga, but I twisted it a bit. lol. thanks for the review.

**Luda59**

yay! I'm so glad you read this story. thanks for the review!

...

thanks guys for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**-JapanDreamer  
**


	35. Illusion to Save

**Disclaimer: What's the point of saying "I don't own Pokemon" in every chapter?**

Hey guys! I haven't update this story so long that I almost forgot about it. Got sick for the past two weeks so I apologize for the lack of updates.

Anyways! Story is almost over! 2 chapters and an epilogue left!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 33:**

May was watching the water through the window. Although she was safe in the container, she didn't feel safe at all. All she could think about was the fact that Brendan's life was hanging on a very thin line. Manaphy, trying to comfort May, hugged her. May could feel her tears falling down her cheek and tried to wipe them away.

"I'm scared Manaphy. I'm really scared. I know something bad is going to happen." Manaphy stared at May's distressing face. May folded her hands together and started to pray softly. Manaphy closed his eyes as well and he touched May's forehead with its long antenna's. The spot where he touched May began to glow a faint red and the sound waves begin to emit from the container, sending the message to the person in need, the person she cared about.

...

Brendan felt himself turning cold. Life seemed to be sapping his energy away. His life was flashing in front of him, one event at a time. The one shown the most was that day when May cried. The image kept repeating in his head and he closed his eyes to block out the memory.

_I can't move forward anymore. I can't do it. I'm sorry..._ Brendan sighed, ready to give up once and for all, ready to leave the world and accept defeat...

_Please, don't give up Brendan._

_May?_ Brendan opened his eyes weakly and, maybe because he was delirious, saw May floating next to him. But that was impossible. May was back at the oxygen container, safe as he planned.

She, the ghost or illusion or whatever, was trying to pull Brendan back up. The water distorted his vision, making everything fuzzy.

_Get up. Don't give up yet. I'm here with you_. Brendan felt warmth reaching his whole body. It was as though this vision was giving him strength to move. With this extra burst of energy, Brendan swam back into position. He looked around desperately for the crystal and found it floating back down to the ground. The whole room was swirling in his head, but Brendan ignored it.

He had a mission to finish and he was not going to give up. He grabbed the crystal and pulled it desperately until it came up with him. He felt his energy immediately sapped away for the crystal felt heavy in his arms. Brendan was about to drop it again when suddenly another pair of hands was pulling the crystal up as well.

Don't stop now, keep moving.

Wow, spirits have such power. Brendan grinned at May, who smiled back, and together they pulled the crystal back up to the giant structure where it was suppose to be held.

Together both of them, Brendan and May, slid the final crystal into the final hole. Once it was firmly in place, the whole building started to shudder and golden light emitted from the fixed structure. Like thick rods, the golden light began to weave in and out until it started to spill out of the room itself.

Brendan looked back and realized that the illusion that helped him was no longer there. But he knew that he didn't imagine the whole thing.

_Thanks for giving me strength, May_. The golden light became so strong that it absorbed the whole room, including Brendan.

And he was gone.

...

May opened her eyes and to her shock, she saw thick golden rods of light through the window. Manaphy was jumping up and down; its antennas were fluttering like a fan.

"Happy!"

"Brendan did it," May gushed happily. Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

The temple was safe. All was well. She couldn't wait to see Brendan again. She was going to make sure that he received his punishment for trying to be the hero by himself.

...

In the horizon, the surface of the water broke and a large structure started to appear. As it continued to move out of the water, it was seen to be a large temple. Water came out of the windows and doors. The protective sphere around the temple popped like a balloon, dispelling more water out. Soon as the bottom part of the temple was shown, it bobbed up and down the waves.

The Temple of the Sea has come back from the dead.

**Author's Notes**

I wanted to write more, but I didn't know what else to write. I lack description but just think of this as Cliff Notes of the movie with a little bit of revision (lol).

Next chapter will have an epic battle scene/s.

Well, I wanted to add May more to the story, unlike the movie where she didn't really do anything. So its a little bit weird and I apologize for confusion.

okay, now to thank my reviewers!

...

**X-Spark**

hey thanks for the review. Good luck in your holiday homework. Must be busy huh?

**SsX-77**

lol. thanks for the review.

**AkemiYumikov3**

Thanks for the review. Yeah, this chapter should bring a bit more positive stuff out later.

**phantom shadow mask**

thanks for the review. More hoennshipping in the next chapter!

**Jarkes**

heh, thanks for the review. two chapters and one epic epilogue left!

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for reviewing. See you next time!

Candycane123

thanks so much for the review. I'm suprise non-hoennshippers would still like the story. Hope you continue to review.

**Soy Soy Joo**

Ekk. I miss you! So glad you have time to review.

Me: I'm soooo tired.

Conscious: You're always tired.

Me: yeah, but I wish I could sleep more.

Conscious: You could if you didn't decide to type of this story till TWELVE in the MORNING!!!!

Me: oh, shut up and let me rest in peace.

.... Me and my conscious have opposing viewpoints. lol.

...

thank you all for your reviews. This story is almost over, so cry with sadness or scream with happiness. Once this story is over, I'm focusing on my other two stories.

Countdown starts NOW!

**-JapanDreamer**


	36. Giant Battle

**Disclaimer: Today I will not own Pokemon. Nor tomorrow, nor the day after, and etc.**

Well, this chapter is super, super long! Its been a while since I wrote this much. I tried to make it interesting, but knowing me, its probably too dull.

Anyways enjoy the chapter. One chapter and one epilogue left!

**Chapter 34:**

"The temple!" Mina cried out as she looked at the building rising out of the water.

"Amazing!" Ship exclaimed, tugging his beard with excitement, "We must be the first to ever see this in a millennium!" Kai smiled and slowly steered the ship closer to the temple. "Hurry! We must protect the treasure!"

...

"Phew what a relief," Jack sighed as he got out of Phantom's submarine. He stood on top of the metal hunk of junk, looking at the saved temple. Chartot was circling over him cawing out repeated words.

"Temple! Treasure! Temple! Treasure!" Jack sighed. _How come it's possible for people to listen to repeated words over and over again?_ Suddenly, he noticed huge shadows lurking underneath the water, moving at high speed. Jack slid down the submarine and inspected the water. The dark shadows were hard to distinguish due to the waves of the water. It wasn't until Jack's face was almost touching the water that he realized what was making those dark shadows.

"Well what do you know," Jack said, shocked, "Seems like we got company."

...

"Hiromi! Look!" Max pointed out the window. Hundreds of sea Pokemon were scurrying to the Temple of the Sea as if they were on a mission. Mantines, Wailmers, Ludvisc, Lanturn... the names goes on and on.

"Amazing!" Hiromi gasped, "I've never seen so many water Pokemon in one spot.

"LOOK!" Hiromi turned to where Max was pointing and saw a large immense dark shadow coming by. As it got closer, Hiromi could see that it was a giant blue dolphin Pokemon. The large creature, ten times the size of the small sub, spread its flippers up and down, creating large currents.

"Th-that's Kyoger! The legendary Pokemon of the Sea!" Hiromi sputtered. Kyoger's large eye zoomed in on the submarine, but ignored it as it swam past. Hiromi and Max continued to stare as Hiromi steered the submarine toward the temple, following the other Pokemon. _How many more strange and rare things will happen today?_

...

May hurried out of the temple. Once the water was drained away from the temple and back to its original form, May quickly unlatched the door and ran up the stairs and out to the harbor of the building. May looked up into the pink sky, the sun setting down in the horizon. Rays of sunlight sparkled on the water like diamonds. The sun cast large shadows over the water. Manaphy jumped out of May's arms and slowly wadded over to the side of the harbor.

"I knew Brendan could do it!" May exclaimed as she looked up toward the large pillars of the temple, "He's always save the day no matter what! He always help us no matter what. No matter how hard it is..." May's smile immediately however, and her head immediately bowed.

"Happy?" Manaphy questioned.

"I'm sorry," May said softly, "But Brendan... is not here... you don't think that..." Before she could say anything else, May heard a loud splash and a squeal. She whipped her head around and saw their archenemy, Phantom, on an air tank, and in Phantom's hands was a struggling Manaphy!

"Manaphy!" May cried out, "Give him back Phantom!" Manaphy struggled and tried to loosen Phantom's grip but it was too tight. Tears were rolling down the little blue Pokemon's cheek.

"Not a chance," Phantom grinned, "I may have lost today, but with Manaphy, I can always find the treasure again." With an evil pirate grin, Phantom sped off in his tiny rocket booster. Manaphy screamed out, crying out for May.

"Manaphy!" May cried, trying to grab for Phantom despite the fact that it was too late, "No!"

"Geez, do I always have to do the saving?" A voice said from behind. May turned her head around and before she could figure out whose voice it was, someone grabbed her. May found herself absorb with golden light, the same light that emitted from the temple and May found herself diving head down into the water.

"AHHHHH!" May screamed, trying to hold her breath as she went deeper and deeper into the water. She despretely tried to punch the person holding her.

"Ouch! May! Is this how you treat someone back from the dead?" May froze from mid punch. That voice! She turned around and saw the crimson red eyes looking down upon her.

"Brendan!" May gasped. "What? B-but how?" May suddenly realize that despite being underwater, she was still able to breath. It was almost as if the golden light that surrounded them like a beam of light was protecting them. "We're breathing underwater?"  
"Don't look at me," Brendan shrugged, "I just go along for the ride. Not that I understand anything right now." Brendan looked around for a moment before he spotted a small shadow above them, skimming through the waves. "So now then, shall we go after Phantom?" Brendan gave a sly grin and before May could respond and closed his eyes and suddenly, both of them were moving upward and at greater speed, toward Phantom's small air tank.

"WAHHHH! Slow down!" Brendan ignored her and pushed the beam to move faster and faster, leaving a trail of golden light shimmering behind. He pushed the beam up and suddenly, both of them burst out of the water gracefully.

Phantom heard the splash and turn around. His jaws literally dropped to the ground as he saw Brendan, who was holding May with his two arms, speeding toward Phantom like a torpedo.

"Give Manaphy back you old man!" Brendan yelled. Phantom glared at Brendan and suddenly dived into the water. "You're not getting away. Come on May! On my signal grab Manaphy!"

"Okay!" May said. She trusted Brendan. They both, as a team, will get Manaphy back. Together they once again dived back into the water. Brendan and May search frantically and noticed the trail of bubbles from Phantom's small air tank. Quickly, Brendan and May pushed hard and fast through the water like a hot knife through butter.

"Come on, come on," Brendan muttered. They were getting closer, but not by a lot. They need to accelerate faster if they want to get Manaphy before Phantom disappears.

"Yaw'll never catch me," Phantom yelled, "Not in a million years." Then out of nowhere a school of Remoraid came by, encircling Phantom. He couldn't see where he was going and almost lost control, along with Manaphy. Then all of a sudden large Wailords came by, making the path harder to maneuver. Phantom was losing speed and the two kids who are chasing him are getting closer and closer. Suddenly something bumped into Phantom, he looked around annoyed until he saw the large Kyoger, staring down at him. With a slight nod of its head, it shot Phantom, Manaphy, and the air tank up out of the water and into the air.

Brendan and May flew out of the water and toward the fallen Phantom. With ease, Brendan maneuvered the light so that he and May were both right next to Phantom and Manaphy.

"MAY NOW!" Without a slight hesitation, May thrust her hand around Manaphy and pulled with all her might. Phantom growled and tried to pull back but gravity was causing him to come tumbling back to the water, making him lose his grip around the prince of the sea. Brendan, with a sheer desire for revenge, kicked Phantom right at the head.

WHAM! Phantom immediately became dazed from the attack and slack enough grip so that Manpahy was back into May's arms.

"That's for hitting my head!" Brendan yelled as Phantom landed with a huge splash into the water.

"Manaphy! Are you okay?!" May gasped, inspecting Manphy's rejoiced face.

"Love you! Happy!" Manaphy squealed with happiness.

"Phew, it's all over," Brendan sighed. Unfortunately, after he said that a large gray submarine, even larger than Hiromi's, came crashing out of the water and what do you know, Phantom was on the very top.

"This battle is far from over!" Phantom roared. All of the water Pokemon under the sea came toward Phantom's sub, ready for battle. "You idiots down there," Phantom screamed at his small microphone attached to his ear, "Start the stupid sonar and sent out the torpedoes!" In a couple of seconds, a large ear piercing frequency came crashing through the water, causing everybody's ears to hurt.

Pokemon scurried to and fro, especially when the torpedoes were shot out and exploded when they hit something.

"Oh no!" May screamed as she saw Pokemon swimming in frenzy and in pain. Manaphy looked wide eye at the chaos. Brendan gritted his teeth and dived back into the water.

"Calm down!" Brendan yelled at the water Pokemon, but none of them were listening. It was as though there was a huge traffic and nobody was listening to what was going on. Manaphy's face turned from surprise to calmness. It pushed itself out of May's grip.

"Manaphy!" May cried out, afraid that the little blue Pokemon will get lost in the school of Pokemon as well. Manaphy opened its small mouth and softly sang again, just like it did in the temple.

"Aaohhhhhh," Manaphy hummed. The tip of its blue antennas turned bright red and as it continued to swim, the light shimmered in a trail as if it was encircling all of the Pokemon. Soon, the whole ocean was silent, no more noise, no more scurrying. It was as if they were all listening to what Manaphy has to say.

"No way," Brendan whistle, "Manaphy is a like a Ranger's Capture style." May looked at the result of Manaphy's heroic deed and smiled.

Manaphy was truly acting like the Prince of the Sea.

"All right!" Brendan grinned, "Now for a counter attack!"  
Wailords and other large water Pokemon swam toward the submarine and head butt the machine. This caused the submarine to wobble back and forth, and Phantom tripped and found himself hanging for his dear life. Chinchou and Lanturn swam toward the electrical generator near the bottom of the sub and all of them sent out shocks of electricity toward the machine, causing it to short-circuit and the power went down.

Phantom growled as he listened to the electrical static in his earpiece before silence fell. He climbed back up the sub when something came crashing out of the water. Phantom's mouth dropped again when he saw Kyoger jumping out of the water, aiming its face at Phantom. On top of the large legendary Pokemon, there was another legendary Pokemon, only smaller. Manaphy aimed its arm toward the submarine and gave a cry to fire. Kyoger's mouth started to absorb bright yellow energy. Then without a slight hesitation, it released the Hyper Beam attack toward the motionless submarine. Once it collided with the metal, it let out a giant explosion. It left a ringing tone. Brendan and May flew out of the water and watched the disaster from far away.

The submarine rumbled and slowly sank, leaving scraps left. Once the smoke finally cleared, Phantom appeared in the mist, trying to hold on to a large chunk of metal that was about the size and length of a tree trunk. His coat was completely ripped and torn up, revealing large machine parts that are attached to his body.

"WHAT THE?!" Jack yelled, looking through his binoculars, inspecting the submarine, "you're telling me that he was that strong because of those machines?!"

"There are two types of people in the world," Phantom growled. His legs were shaking as the machines on his leg continued to go haywire and out of control. "Those who are strong and those who are weak... And I'm definitely..." But before he could finish what he wanted to say, the large metal groaned and his arms and legs gave away, leaving Phantom crushed with his own words.

Brendan and May stood silent at the final moment of the battle. Brendan grinned and let out a whoop of happiness. "FINALLY! It's over!" He spiraled into the air before diving head down into the water. May giggled as Brendan moved to and fro with excitement. The yellow submarine came slowly toward May and Brendan.

"MAY! BRENDAN!" Max yelled from behind the window. He waved energetically at the two kids.

"You look so cute together!" Hiromi commented, giggling at the sight when Brendan realized that he had been holding May close to him this whole time. He and May turned bright red and seemed completely embarrassed.

Hiromi sighed as she looked at the joy as the Pokemon swam around.

It was finally over. And they won.

**Author's Notes**

Well, that was fun. ^.^

I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I've been planning this one since day one. its going to be soooo cute and romantice (i hope...). More Hoennshipping in the next chapter.

Anyways, now to thank my reviewers.

...

**X-Spark**

thanks for the review. Hopefully, I can write more in the next chapter. lol

**Brenediction**

Hey! I miss you! Well, its okay if you forget to review. We're all busy. lol. Don't worry, the next chapter will be epic style.

**Jarkes**

thank you for the review. See you next time.

**PerlaNemesis**

Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**SsX-77**

Wow, thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Phantom shadow mask**

Thank you review. See you in the next chapter.

**KittyLover4686**

thanks for reviewing. I look forward to your reply.

**Mint Diamond xx**

Morgan?! i'm a little confuse but oh well, I'm guessing that's your OC or somehing. I suggest we tie her up on the submarine. I'll get Kyoger. (lol)

YES! Batman is awesome! Though my friend is more obsess about it than I am. thanks for the review.

...

Well! Like I said, next chapter will have more Hoennshipping and halarious fun.

See you in the next chapter!

**-JapanDreamer**


	37. Daddy!

**Disclaimer: After writing this story for so long, I still don't own Pokemon.**

Hey guys! LAST CHAPTER! Amazing. In almost one year, I'm will be finish with this chapter. No more reviewers... WAHHHHH!! But that's okay. I want to thank all for reviewing and/or reading my story. I'm so glad that I have many people supporting me and commenting how well I right or how I can improve.

Thank you so much and for this chapter, I got quite a bit of Hoennshipping. I planned this chapter ever since I started working on it.

Enjoy and thank you. One epilogue left!

**Chapter 35**

Jack sighed in relief as he watched through his binoculars everybody flying around and surrounded in golden light just like Brendan did. Brendan, May, Max, Hiromi, Ship, Mina, and Kai were enjoying the true treasure of the temple. Threads of light moved through the air effortlessly, weaving in and out of other lights.

"Well, guess I should call Judy," Jack grinned as he picked up his small radio transmitter, "Just hang tight." He directed this last statement to the grumpy Phantom, who was still stuck under the large hunk of metal. The submarine was totally trashed and judging by the looks of things, Jack guessed that all of the crew were stuck inside.

"Call Judy! Judy!" Chartot screeched as it fluttered around in circles.

"Shut up, Jack muttered. He dialed the number and didn't have to wait long for someone to pick up.

"Jack, about time you called," an irritated voice yelled through the mouthpiece, "I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour. Do you know that I had to miss lunch?!"

"Yes, I miss you to Judy," Jack replied, rubbing his ear.

"That's so like you Jack!" Judy continued to lecture him, "You always act on impulse and never think ahead! Why do you keep doing this?!"

"Yes, I know you're beautiful," Jack stated, ignoring Judy's obvious anger.

"STOP GOING OFF TOPIC!"  
"Yes mam," Jack sighed, "The mission is a success." There was silence on the line, as if Judy was trying to compose herself again.

"Great," Judy replied in a more relaxed and cheerful voice, "I'm glad to see that the job is well done."

"Yup!" Jack grinned, "It wasn't hard to capture this hunk of lard."

"HEY!" Phantom yelled from underneath the pile.

"Anyways," Jack continued, "Since you missed lunch, should I make it up to you. You promised after this mission I could take you out." There was another long silence on the line before Judy's grumpy voice came from the line again.

"Saturday, 12 o'clock at the front of the seafood restaurant down the street."

"Great," Jack said happily, "Oh, and send in the police while you're at it. I need to arrest this guy."

"And as usual, you can't do it yourself.," Judy sighed, "Fine, I'll call them. They should be there in a couple of hours." She picked up the other phone to contact the police for some ships. Jack hung up, looking extremely pleased with himself.

He watched May as she dived into the water, Manaphy following pursuit. The temple gleamed red from the sinking sun.

Yes, the mission was a success.

...

"May! Slow down! You're going to crash into someone." Brendan yelled as she sliced through the water like a torpedo. May got the hang of controlling the movement and speeded around underwater, with Manaphy next to her.

"You're just a sore loser," May stuck her tongue out. Brendan groaned. Ever since the battle was over, Hiromi, May, Max, and the rest were also anxious to try out the golden light's power. Apparently, they were all having the time of their life. The water Pokemon were all celebrating their successful battle. Hundreds of Pokemon were swimming as well and jumping out of the water to show off.

Brendan was sitting on Kyogre who back was out of the water. Brendan was tired after what happened today and decided to watch instead, and it didn't hurt the fact that he was able to sit on a legendary Pokemon. Wait till dad hears about this!

Kyogre sighed and slowly closed its eyes. Corsola were gathering around the giant legendary Pokemon. Brendan looked around the entire group who were enjoying every minute of fun.

Hiromi was jumping out of the water with her family. A couple of Mantine were following in pursuit. Max and Buizel were racing across the water along with Remoraid. May and Manaphy were underwater swimming around. Brendan could see the faint glow under the water as it streaked across like a paintbrush across a board. Brendan sighed and like Kyogre, closed his eyes in peace. It's been a while since he was able to sleep without a care in the world.

May popped her head out the water and noticed Brendan fast asleep on the Kyogre. Grinning mischievously, she charged toward Brendan and SPLASH! May crashed into Brendan and both toppled down into the water.

"MAY!" Brendan sputtered out salty water, "I was sleeping."  
"I know," May giggled. Brendan grumbled about girls under his breath and climbed back up Kyogre, using its dorsal fin as a ladder. "Come on, you're no fun when you're sleeping." Brendan stared at her before shaking his head.

"I'm sleeping and that's final!" May groaned. Brendan can be just a party pooper sometimes.

Manaphy stared wide eye at the two trainers, trying to understand the connection between them.

...

"Its over," Hiromi sighed as the temple slowly sank into the water. Small waves were forming as the temple strike the water, causing the boat to move up and down easily. The whole gang was having so much fun that they lost track of time. In a hour or so, the power of the People of the Water's treasure started to diminish and slowly stopped. Realizing this, everybody hurried back on to the boat. The Pokemon realized that the ceremony is over and left the area quickly.

"Well, at least we saw it," Kai remarked, "We must have been one of the first to have been given the treasure's power, even if it was only for a while."

"I can't wait to brag it to my cousins," Mina giggled with excitement.

"There you go again," Ship sighed, "acting like a school girl again." Max laughed as Mina playfully punched Ship, but Max suddenly noticed that May was staring out of the water, looking lost.

"Something wrong May?" Max asked. May shrugged her shoulders.

"Manaphy..." she muttered. Max knew what May meant. Manaphy disappeared all of a sudden after the temple started to sink back underwater. May was obviously thinking about how this would be the very last moment she would be with Manaphy and she wanted every minute to count, but Manaphy was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry," Brendan said, assuring May, "Manaphy will come soon." Almost as if proving him right, a squeal of the word "Happy" came from the water. May jerked her head up in surprise and saw the little blue prince jumping out of the water before landing right into May's arms.

"Manaphy!" May cried happily.

"Happy?" Manaphy pulled out a shiny pearl about the size of fingernail and gave it to May.

"Oh, its beautiful Manaphy!" May cried as she slipped the pearl into her pack. Manaphy scrunched its eyes as if it was concentrating very hard. It then opened its mouth.

"Mmm... Mmmm... Mmmmay. May." May gasped.

"You... said my name!" May felt the tears over whelming inside of her. Manaphy used its long flipper like arms and brushed away the tears.

"Happy!" Manaphy jumped out of May's arms and, to everybody's amazement, jumped into Brendan's arms.

"Whoa!" Brendan yelped in surprise, "Careful there!" Manaphy looked deeply into Brendan's crimson red eyes and sputtered a word.

"Haa... daaa... D-daddy?" The whole boat was filled with silence and after a few moments, May, realizing what Manaphy was asking, turned bright red and started to sputtered. Max and Hiromi started to giggled with laughter. Brendan stared at Manaphy before grinning.

"Yeah, that's right," Brendan said. May immediately gasped and almost fainted. "Yeah, I'm happy as well." Manaphy's eyes grew wide and nodded its head, remembering the words. Hiromi and Max started to roar with laughter. Even Mina, Ship, and Kai started to laugh. Brendan looked puzzled at the group.

"B-brendan," Hiromi said, wiping her tears of laughter, "Manaphy said 'Daddy' not 'Happy.'" Brendan stared blankly at Hiromi before everything started to click.

"NOOOOOO!" Brendan immediately turned back to Manaphy, "Manaphy you said the word 'happy' right?! Right?!" His face was turning red from his mistake.

"Daddy!" Manaphy said happily, thinking that Brendan wanted it to say the word again.

"No! Happy!" Brendan cried shaking Manaphy. "H-A-P-P-Y. Happy!""Daddy!" Manaphy said again. It then jumped out of Brendan's arms and back into May's.

"Mommy!" May immediately felt awkward and totally embarrassed. Her face was almost as red as Brendan's.

"This is very, very, VERY awkward," Brendan muttered, "We have a kid and we're not even married yet." A huge silence filled the air. Brendan, feeling awkward still, walked toward May and without a warning, hugged both May and Manaphy. "Got to give cherisable memories before saying goodbye to our kid."

"Brendan!" May snapped, turning red, "Please tell me you're joking!" Manaphy grinned happily before it jumped into the water.

"Buy buy mommy! Buy buy daddy!" With a splash, Manaphy dived underwater, toward the temple that was slowly disappearing from one's vision. All anyone can hear now were the lapping waves of the sea.

"Soooo," Brendan sighed, "One journey ends and another will begin. But we'll see Manaphy again. Maybe we'll even have some fun before that. I hope this time it won't involve swimming in underwater temples." May giggled and shyly held Brendan's hand in hers.

"I love you Brendan." Brendan, lost in thought, snapped back into reality and turned toward May.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
"Nope, now come on! May dragged Brendan, "We got another contest to go to!" Brendan groaned. So much for relaxing.

**Author's Notes**

Ha, the ending sucks but hopefully everything will tie in well by the end of the next epilogue.

Also, for those who don't know, I have two other stories I'm writing. Once you finish this, I would like it for you to read the others and review, just so I can still contact you. Or PM me if you like. I would love to hear from you guys still.

Anyways, now to thank my reviewers.

...

**Phantom shadow mask**

thanks for the review. I want to ask you something by the way. Your avatar, is it from Megaman Zero? It looks so familar. lol. see you in the final chapter!

**X-Spark**

LOL. Phantom annoys me until the part where he gets crushed under that heap of junk at the end. thanks for the review.

**SsX-77**

Argh, sorry for mispelling. At twelve in the morning, one can't function quite well. lol. Anyways I think I fixed it in this chapter. thanks for the review.

**AkemiYumikov3**

hiya! thanks for the review. ^.^

**KittyLover4686**

hahaha, everybody wants hoennshipping. XP thanks for reviewing.

**PerlaNemesis**

thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Jarkes**

Yup, I spelled the Pokemon's name wrong. My bad. XP Well, I forgot I wante Kyoger to send a large powerful wave that comes crashing down on the sub and the send a Hyper Beam that causes a hole and it sinks to the ground... lol. oh, well.

Yeah, I had no idea what the bright light was and still don't though I got the picture a bit. Hopefully my chapter is accurate.... Thanks for the review.

**RubyXSapphire**

Hey! Its been a while. Glad to see you're still reading. Thanks for the review.

...

Well, that's it for me. I'll probably update early (on a very special day... see the top of my profile).

Thanks for supporting me and reviewing! The last part is almost here.

**-JapanDreamer**


	38. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: The final chapter and I Still DON'T own Pokemon**

OMG! OMG! OMG! The final part of the story! I can't believe it. I finally finish it! OMG! lol.

Anyways, as promised Hoennshipping till the end.

Enjoy the FINALE!

**Epilogue:**

Three Years Later...

It was a bright sunny day on the harbor of Petelburgh. A couple of Wingull were flying overhead as a couple of white clouds billowed past the blue sky. One large ship on the harbor was prepared to head out to open sea. The sailors were getting onto the boat and were ready to move out. The harbor was quite peaceful and not a soul in sight... until two teenagers came charging into the scene, obviously late.

"May! We're going to miss the boat!" Brendan yelled running down the pier as the ship blew a loud horn as a signal for departure. Brendan, now 14, tightened his now emerald green bandana that was attached to his cloth hat with his orange fingerless gloves. He had on two matching black with green stripes wrist band on each of his arm. A green one strap backpack was slung over his orange and black shirt with the black collar flipped out. He had long thin black pants under a short black athlete pants. His worn out black, green and orange shoes were skidding along the wooden planks.

"I'm coming!" May yelled back, a couple of feet behind Brendan. She too was wearing a green bandana that was tied neatly over her head. She had the same clothing as before only different colors. She had on the same wristbands as Brendan and same gloves she worn before. Her orange mini dress-like shirt had two white Pokeball symbols at the bottom of it. Her small fanny pack was securely wrapped around her waist. She still had on the short black tight pants. She almost stumbled over her orange and black shoes with black socks. "ARGH! These shoes are too big!" On one of her hands was a small pearl shape ring. The pearl was about a finger nail long.

"HEY!" Brendan yelled. You were the one who wanted it! Knowing you, you'll probably end up so fat again that those clothes will fit." Brendan ran faster as May charged toward him, screaming for him to 'shut up' and that 'he was going to get it.' He looked back and saw the ship starting to prepare sail. The ship has moved away from the harbor and out into the open sea.

If they miss and wait for the next one then it'll take the whole day to arrive to the Johto region. And that would mean one step behind to competing in the Pokemon Leauge and one day behind for May to get ready to compete in the Pokemon Contest. Without a hesitation, Brendan made a dash and threw his backpack on the boat, which surprisingly made it in, before jumping high into the air.

"Kirlia!" The green and white Pokemon popped out and immediately used its Psychic abilities to allow Brendan and itself to float easily onto the ferry.

"Brendan!" May screamed in frustration, angry that Brendan managed to get on the boat without her. Brendan grinned and waved goodbye, which infuriated May even more. She took out a Pokeball from her pack. "Wartotle Go!" The once young Squirtle, now a fully adult size Wartotle, popped out and immediately May jumped into the water, holding on to her Pokemon who was swimming toward the moving ship. When she arrived at the edge of the boat, Brendan grabbed her arm and pulled May and Wartotle up.

"Well you made it," Brendan grinned happily. May slammed her fist into Brendan's face as her thanks.

"You idiot!" May screamed as Brendan was holding his now bloody nose, "Why didn't you use Kirlia to help me?! Now my clothes are ruined and I'm wet!"

"You're fault for sleeping in late AND spending an hour doing your hair and makeup and whatever you girls do these days..." Brendan muttered. The flow of blood was getting thinner.

"Well whatever," May sighed, turning red from embarrassment, and tried to change the subject. "I'm so excited!" May looked over the side of the ship, gazing into the sea. "We're going to the Johto region!"

"Hopefully, Crystal will show us around," Brendan said happily, "She promised us that the Pokemon Contest will be held in the city we're going. Anyways, are you sure Max doesn't want to come with us?"

"Yeah," May nodded, "he wanted to continue his own Hoenn journey. I mean he's already 11, so he should be fine."

"I guess," Brendan shrugged as he stared at the blue and white sky, "Well after we arrive to Johto, we're splitting up right?" May didn't say anything and continued to look out to the sea and Brendan continued. "I mean you're already fourteen. You can take care of yourself, so we don't need to look out for each other... and anyways...."

"BRENDAN!" May yelped in surprise. Brendan turned around and saw May pointing at the water. Feeling curious, Brendan walked over and saw nothing but blue water.

"What are we looking at?" PLOP! Something jumped out of the water before diving back in. "What the-" Suddenly the 'thing' jumped right out onto May's open arms.

"Happy Mommy! Happy Daddy!"

"M-Manaphy!" Brendan gasped, not believing his eyes, but there the little Pokemon was, squealing happily while hugging her.

"Oh! It's been so long," May cried. Brendan sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously," Brendan exclaimed, "we're not 'mom' or 'dad' Manaphy! I'm Brendan and that's May."

"Mommy and Daddy! Love you!" May's tears of happiness flowed from her eyes and Brendan sighed, this time with an air of defeat. He went over and once again, hugged both May and Manaphy. The threesome stood still for a long while. Time seemed to halt just for a while. May stared into Brendan's red eyes. He bent over and kissed her gently on the cheek. The spot were he kissed seemed to burn with exhilarating pleasure. She felt like she was floating in the air. Brendan then smiled.

"Got to treasure the memories."

**Author's Notes**

I hope the ending is not too bad but also show a hint of more to come. Maybe, once I get into my writing a new story mood, I'll write another story to connect this with. ^.^

Thank you all for those who have reviewed, read, alerted, and faved this story. I truly appreciate all for your support. I wouldn't have finish this if there wasn't anybody who told me to keep writing and that it was good.

So, for the very last time for this story, I would like to thankmy reviewers. Thank you so much for your support.

...

**SsX-77**

Hahaha, I hope this final chapter brings out the best in Hoennshipping. thanks for the review.

**X-Spark**

Heh, I updated. ^.^ Glad to know that my jokes were funny. thanks for the review.

**phantom shadow mask**

ohhhh, so I was right about the Megaman. I love the game. He's my fav. character. Anyways, Thanks for the review.

**Jarkes**

lol. thanks for the review. Hope this epilogue is cute as well.

**KittyLover4686**

Yeah, Hoennshipping is awesome. let its awesomeness spread. lol. thank for reviewing.

...

Well that's it for this story. I hope to hear from you still in the future.

Signing off for the last time for this story...

**-JapanDreamer**


End file.
